NARUTO: La Obscuridad Shinobi
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Cuatro chicas con habilidades especiales. Cuatro equipos conformados por cuatro integrantes. Una busca venganza, otra busca su sueño, una más desea poder...y la última quiere descubrir quién es. Naruto, Sasuke y Neji deberán aprender a ayudarlas, al mismo tiempo que buscan sus propios destinos...y para lograrlo, deberán pasar a través de la oscuridad de la vida de un Shinobi.
1. Pasado

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Pasado"**

 **-Aldea Oculta de la Arena (Sunagakure), País del Viento-**

-Papá…mamá… - Murmuró una niña de 12 años. Su cabello era rubio con las puntas rojas liso hasta la espalda superior, su flequillo cubría totalmente su ojo izquierdo. Su ojo visible era de color violeta, su piel era caucásica y usaba una blusa sencilla lila de manga corta con el pecho superior descubierto en forma de media luna, unos pantalones ajustados negros hasta las rodillas y sandalias negras de ninja. - ¿Quiénes son…mis verdaderos padres? –

-¿Qué dices, Himeko? Por supuesto que nosotros somos tus padres. – Respondió la mujer de cabello de cabello negro y ojos azules grisáceo que la miraba fijamente.

-¿A qué viene semejante pregunta? – Preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos negros y tez morena.

-Mi olor es diferente del suyo…he estado investigando todo este tiempo… ¡Es imposible que sea su hija! – Respondió la pequeña Himeko mirándolos. - ¿Quién soy? ¡¿Dónde están mis verdaderos padres?! –

-Himeko… - Murmuró la mujer mirándola.

-Tus padres están muertos. – Respondió el hombre mirándola fijamente con seriedad. – Te encontramos cuando tenías 2 años y te hemos criado desde entonces. –

-¿Mis padres…están muertos…? – Murmuró atónita Himeko. - ¿Quién…quién fue…? –

-No lo sabemos, ya habían muerto cuando te encontramos. – Respondió la mujer mirándola. – Fue un milagro que estuvieras intacta. –

-¿Quién soy…? ¡¿Quién soy…?! –

-Una niña huérfana nacida de un Hyuga. – Respondió el hombre.

-¿Hyuga…? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Quiénes son los Hyuga…? –

-Una familia muy conocida en Konohagakure. – Respondió la mujer. – Un Clan del País del Fuego. –

-¡¿Del País del Fuego?! – Exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí, en el País del Viento? –

-Nosotros te trajimos cuando te encontramos. – Respondió la mujer viéndola. – Estabas abandonada en una casa destruida cercana al País del Viento, fue una casualidad que te encontráramos. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró la niña poniendo su mano sobre su ojo cubierto. - ¿Fue por eso que me hicieron "esto"…? –

-Leandee no podía tener hijos, creímos que sería el fin del linaje Uehara. – Respondió el hombre mirándola. – Entonces te encontramos, nuestro pequeño rayo de esperanza…pero para que el linaje prosiguiera, tenías que heredar nuestro "tesoro" familiar. –

-¡¿Me usaron para su propio beneficio?! –

-¡Te dimos una familia, niña desagradecida! – Exclamó el hombre abofeteándola con fuerza. - ¡Te dimos un hogar, te criamos, te alimentamos! ¡Incluso te dimos el mayor poder de este clan! ¡Deberías ser más agradecida con nosotros! –

-Es suficiente, Kakeru-kun. – Dijo Leandee deteniéndolo. – Himeko es una niña todavía. –

-Quiero…ir a Konohagakure. – Dijo Himeko limpiando la sangre que había escurrido de su boca. – Quiero ir a Konohagakure. – Repitió mirando a ambos adultos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo ahora? – Preguntó Kakeru mirándola con molestia.

-Mi única y verdadera familia está en Konohagakure… - Dijo Himeko apretando sus puños. – Quiero ir a ese lugar. –

-Himeko… - Murmuró Leandee sorprendida.

-¡Maldita mocosa…! – Murmuró furioso Kakeru.

-¡Quiero ir a Konohagakure! – Exclamó Himeko cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Kakeru estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando vio cómo unas venas comenzaban a sobresalir junto al ojo derecho de la niña, quien casi inmediatamente lo abrió revelando un ojo blanco con una pupila apenas visible. Kakeru y Leandee se quedaron atónitos ante aquella mirada afilada de la rubia. – Quiero ir a Konohagakure. –

-Esos ojos… - Murmuró Leandee sorprendida.

- _"¿Byakugan? ¿Ella lo poseía?"_ – Pensó Kakeru sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. - ¿Quieres conocer a tu clan? Bien, como quieras. – Dijo mirándola fijamente. – Te permitiremos ir a Konohagakure, pero no quiero que vuelvas llorando cuando no recibas las respuestas que esperas. –

-No lloraré. – Respondió Himeko calmándose mientras el Byakugan desaparecía de su ojo. – Gracias, padre. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia levantándose del piso y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Realmente la dejarás ir a Konoha? – Preguntó Leandee mirando a su esposo.

-¿Quiere saber la verdad de su vida? Entonces que se vaya. – Respondió Kakeru sin mirar a su esposa. – De cualquier manera…Himeko ya tiene nuestra marca. –

-Kakeru-kun… - Murmuró Leandee sorprendida.

* * *

 **-Aldea Oculta de la Hoja (Konohagakure), País del Fuego-**

-¡Mi nombre es Terumi Hikari! Vengo de Kirigakure y soy la hija de la quinta Mizukage. – Dijo con orgullo y confianza una chica de 12 años con cabello corto de color castaño rojizo, ojos de color verde claro y piel caucásica. – Espero que nos llevemos bien. –

-Terumi-san es nueva en la Aldea, así que sean buenos con ella. – Dijo Iruka-sensei mirando a los alumnos del grupo.

-Tu cabello es raro. – Dijo uno de los chicos mirando a Hikari.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Hikari molesta mirándolo.

-No empiecen una pelea. – Interrumpió Iruka-sensei mirando al chico. – Terumi-san toma asiento por favor. –

-Sí… - Respondió Hikari de mala gana buscando un asiento vacío al lado de un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel morena con 3 peculiares marcas similares a bigotes en cada mejilla.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. – Dijo el chico girándose a ver a Hikari. – Llevémonos bien, Hikari-chan. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendida Hikari de la simpleza de aquél chico. – Ni siquiera nos conocemos, ¿por qué me llamas por mi nombre? –

-¿Y por qué no? Somos amigos. – Respondió Naruto sonriéndole.

Hikari se quedó sin palabras ante aquél chico… ¿Amigos? Acababa de conocerla, ¿por qué la llamaba "su amiga" con esa simpleza? Era algo que no entendía. No obstante, un sentimiento agradable se sintió dentro de ella, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Qué significa eso? Eres raro. – Dijo Hikari soltando una leve risita. – Es un gusto conocerte, U-Uzumaki-san… -

-Dime Naruto. – Interrumpió el rubio sonriendo.

-Na-Naruto-san. – Dijo Hikari apenada.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Naruto sonriéndole.

* * *

 **-Bosque cercano a una aldea lejana del País del Agua-**

-¡Muy bien, Kaori! – Felicitó un hombre mirando a su hija. – Tu lanzamiento de shurikens ha mejorado considerablemente. –

-¿Lo crees, padre? Creo que aún me falta mucho. – Respondió la niña de 7 años. Tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, tenía tez caucásica y sus ojos eran negros aperlados.

-Eres mejor de lo que crees, Kaori. – Respondió el hombro palmeándole la cabeza. – Bien, tu entrenamiento termina aquí por hoy. –

-Sí. – Asintió Kaori recogiendo sus shurikens.

-Volvamos a casa, tengo que terminar de empacar. – Dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta, comenzando a caminar de regreso.

-¡Sí! – Respondió Kaori corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo. - ¿Cuántos días te ausentarás? – Preguntó mirando de reojo a su padre.

-No lo sé, Konoha está lejos de aquí, y realmente no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará hablar con Fugaku-san. – Respondió el hombre mirando a su hija sin detenerse.

-No creo que Fugaku-sama te niegue la entrada. – Dijo la chica regresando la vista al frente. – Después de todo, también pertenecemos al clan. –

-No es tan fácil mudarse de una aldea a otra, mucho menos si se trata de llegar con el Clan Uchiha. – Respondió el hombre soltando una ligera risita. – Pero no te preocupes, regresaré lo antes posible por ti. –

-Bien. – Respondió Kaori con un leve puchero, ambos continuaron en silencio el camino de regreso a su hogar.

-No pongas esa cara, estoy seguro que Camelia-san te cuidará bien. – Dijo el hombre poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-Sí. – Asintió mirando de reojo a su padre. - ¿Prometes volver pronto? –

-Sí, lo prometo. – Respondió sonriéndole a Kaori.

-Entonces esperaré. – Respondió Kaori sonriéndole.

 _Dicen que todos nacemos destinados a un camino específico para cada uno, que todos tenemos una sola persona esperándonos, que todos tenemos solamente un sendero a seguir. Dicen que nuestro destino está escrito desde el día en que nacemos, y que no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Pero… ¿Eso realmente es cierto?_

 _Esta es nuestra historia…la historia de nuestro destino._


	2. Un Retoño en Konoha

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 2: "Un Retoño en Konoha"**

 **-Aldea Oculta de la Hoja (Konohagakure), País del Fuego-**

-¿Así que esta es Konohagakure…? – Murmuró Himeko mirando la aldea a la que había llegado. Era totalmente diferente a Sunagakure, tanto que pareciera que había llegado a un mundo distinto. – Ha cambiado desde la última vez que vinimos aquí. – Dijo para sí misma comenzando a caminar por el lugar. - ¿Cómo podré encontrar a los Hyuga…? – Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

En ese momento algo golpeó su frente haciéndola caer al suelo de sentón. Himeko gimió adolorida y sobó la parte afectada con su mano, mientras miraba el objeto que la había golpeado.

-¿Un corazón de manzana…? – Murmuró confundida.

-¿Por qué buscas a los Hyuga? – Preguntó una voz masculina.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida girándose a ver al chico de cabello castaño largo y ojos grises que se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol cercano a ella. - ¿Tú me lanzaste eso? –

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿para qué buscas a los Hyuga? – Preguntó nuevamente sin cambiar su expresión.

-Me pareces conocido… -

-Responde a mi pregunta. – Repitió mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué hay con esa expresión? Además, ¿por qué habría de darte explicaciones? – Preguntó molesta mientras se levantaba. Fue cuestión de segundos para que un kunai rozara su mejilla y se clavara en el suelo, dejando una pequeña herida que empezó a gotear sangre. – Duele… - Murmuró tocando la herida.

-Lo diré solamente una vez más. – Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie en la rama. - ¿Por qué buscas a los Hyuga? –

-Para saber quién soy. – Respondió Himeko mirándolo levemente nerviosa.

-¿Y ellos por qué lo sabrían? – Preguntó sin dejar de verla.

-Fui adoptada por una familia de Sunagakure, y no tengo recuerdos de mi familia antes de eso. – Respondió Himeko suspirando. – Lo único que sé es que soy hija de un Hyuga…así que he venido a buscar al Clan Hyuga para que respondan a mis dudas. –

El chico la miró fijamente por unos segundos y después bajó del árbol, quedando frente a frente con ella. Himeko se quedó perdida en los ojos blancos de aquél chico que tenían algo que le impedía quitar su vista de ellos.

-No pareces una Hyuga. – Respondió mirándola detalladamente.

-Soy hija de un Hyuga, aunque desconozco quién es mi madre real todavía. – Respondió tratando de no demostrar el miedo que le impartía la mirada fija del chico.

-Muy bien. – Respondió dándole la espalda. – Sígueme, te llevaré con el jefe del Clan Hyuga. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendida. - ¡Gracias! –

-Andando. – Ordenó el chico comenzando a caminar.

Himeko asintió y le siguió en silencio mientras admiraba el paisaje de la Aldea, definitivamente ese lugar tenía una vista más bella que la que podía haber en Sunagakure. La rubia siguió al castaño hasta llegar al lugar donde el Clan Hyuga residía, siendo recibida por algunas miradas desconfiadas, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

-Espera aquí, iré a hablar con Hiashi-sama. – Ordenó el chico sin molestarse en mirarla y sin esperar su respuesta, pues cuando Himeko iba a hacerlo este simplemente entró en una de las casas dejándola totalmente sola.

-Ya qué… - Murmuró Himeko molesta.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que el chico regresa y le indicara que podía pasar. Himeko tragó saliva y entró con temor al lugar, un silencio la recibió. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a varias personas con los mismos ojos grises que aquél joven que la había llevado poseía, todos estaban perfectamente alineados dejando un pasillo vacío en medio de la habitación que terminaba en un hombre de bata blanca en específico.

- _"Él debe ser el jefe del Clan Hyuga…" –_ Pensó Himeko sintiéndose intimidada por las miradas que yacían sobre ella.

-Neji me contó que dices ser hija de un Hyuga. – Dijo el jefe del clan mirándola fijamente. - ¿Eso es cierto? –

-¡S-Sí! – Asintió Himeko nerviosa. – Crecí en la Aldea de Sunagakure como la hija de los últimos miembros de sangre pura del clan Uehara, ellos no podían tener hijos, así que me adoptaron cuando tenía 2 años después de encontrarme en una casa cuando aparentemente habían asesinado a mis padres… - Explicó bajando la mirada. – No recuerdo nada de mi pasado…pero…mi padre dijo que mi verdadero padre era un miembro del Clan Hyuga, es por eso que vine a Konohagakure para descubrir quién soy. –

-¿Un miembro del Clan, dices? ¿Cómo podemos saber que eso es cierto? – Preguntó el hombre sin dejar de verla.

-Padre se sorprendió de saber que poseía cierto Kekkei Genkai…así que probablemente esa sea la prueba de la sangre que corre por mis venas. – Himeko cerró su ojo por unos segundos y después lo abrió, relevando el poder que poseía.

-¡¿Byakugan?! – Preguntó sorprendido Neji mirándola.

-¿Posee un Byakugan? –

-¿Realmente es perteneciente al Clan? –

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el jefe imponiendo silencio una vez más.

-Uehara Himeko. – Respondió la rubia.

-¿De dónde proviene tu Byakugan? – Preguntó el jefe sin dejar de verla, esta vez su voz tenía un tono serio.

-Ya lo dije, de mi difunto padre. – Respondió Himeko tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-¿Puedes siquiera recordar el nombre de esa persona? – Preguntó el hombre viéndola.

-¿Recordar…? – Murmuró bajando su mirada mientras el Byakugan desaparecía de su ojo, dejando ver nuevamente el violeta intenso de su mirada. – Su nombre era… - Murmuró tratando de recordar, vagos flashbacks cruzaban por su mente, pero todo era borroso y sin sentido, la mayoría de lo que podía recordar no tenía forma alguna, o al menos ella eso veía. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y su corazón se agitó, gritos se escuchaban por todos lados a su alrededor e incluso el suelo se movía debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba del terror que sentía, las miradas confundidas de todos los que estaban en esa habitación se centraron en ella. Quiso hablar pero no podía, su voz no salía de su boca. Cerró los ojos para relajarse y soltó un suspiro profundo. – Hyuga…Shizuke. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Hiashi mirándola confundido.

-El nombre de mi verdadero padre…era Hyuga Shizuke. – Respondió Himeko un poco relajada. – Ahora puedo recordarlo. –

-¿Hyuga Shizuke? –

-¿Ese no es el primo de…? –

-Sí, es aquella persona de la rama principal que dejó el Clan. –

-¡Silencio! – Exclamó Hiashi haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. Centró su mirada en Himeko, quien se sintió indefensa ante aquellos ojos que la miraban. – Tu Byakugan te une a este Clan, pero tu sangre sigue siendo un misterio. Has pronunciado un nombre, pero ¿cómo sabemos que no mientes? –

-Yo jamás miento. – Respondió Himeko.

-Aun así no podemos confiar en ti. – Respondió Hiashi. – Analizaremos tu sangre, y de acuerdo al resultado que muestren determinaremos si perteneces realmente al Clan o no. – Dijo mirándola fijamente. – Hasta entonces…no perteneces aquí. –

Himeko se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, pero no objetó. _"No quiero que vuelvas llorando cuando no recibas las respuestas que esperas"_ las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente, apretó sus puños frustrada y asintió con lentitud intentando ser lo más cortés que se pudiera.

-Lo entiendo. – Respondió Himeko haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Hemos terminado aquí. – Dijo Hiashi cerrando sus ojos. – Neji, muéstrale la salida a nuestra "invitada". –

-Sí, Hiashi-sama. – Respondió Neji haciendo una reverencia antes de levantarse. – Andando. –

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko viendo a Neji mientras se levantaba. – Gracias por todo, me retiro. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del lugar detrás de Neji, quien la guiaba en silencio. – Ah…supongo que mi viaje a Konoha ha sido un fracaso después de todo… -

-Sí, tienes razón. – Respondió Neji con simpleza sin molestarse en verla.

-No eres muy amable, ¿verdad? – Dijo Himeko mirándolo con cierta molestia.

-La amabilidad no sirve de nada en la vida, solamente es una farsa. – Respondió Neji sin verla.

-Tu corazón está podrido, ¿uh? – Murmuró Himeko bajando la mirada. - ¿A ti también te lastimaron tanto que incluso cerraste tu corazón? –

Neji se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se girara a verla fijamente con unos ojos tan afilados que hicieron que Himeko retrocediera dos pasos asustada.

-Lo que haga con mi vida no tiene nada qué ver contigo. – Dijo Neji sin apartar su vista de ella. – Ni siquiera perteneces a esta Aldea, así que haznos un favor y vete. – Agregó pasando de largo por el lado de Himeko. – Esa es la salida, adiós. –

-Hmph, que molesto. – Murmuró Himeko disgustada saliendo del lugar y comenzando a caminar al frente sin rumbo alguno. - ¿Y ahora qué haré? No quiero volver a Sunagakure, y además ya pedí mi transferencia a la Academia de Konoha…pensaba alojarme con los Hyuga, pero acaban de echarme…ay… ¿Qué haré? – Dijo para sí misma frustrada mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. - ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡Estoy segura de que él me ayudará sin problemas! – Exclamó comenzando a correr con dirección a la Aldea, buscando a una persona en específico que pudiera ayudarla.

Himeko corrió entre la multitud intentando identificar a la persona que buscaba, estaba tan centrada en su búsqueda que no notó a cierta chica que caminaba directo hacia ella, chocando con fuerza y cayendo encima de la joven.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó la chica que yacía debajo de Himeko con dolor.

-Dolió… - Murmuró Himeko levantándose adolorida. – Lo siento…no vi por dónde iba… -

-Ya me di cuenta. – Respondió la chica levantándose del suelo. – Nunca debes correr así entre la multitud sin buenos reflejos, o terminará pasando esto. –

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Respondió Himeko sacudiendo su ropa. – Es solo que busco a alguien y no sé en dónde encontrarlo. – Dijo mirando a la chica, quien sacudía su ropa también. - ¿Crees poder ayudarme? –

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo viviendo en esta Aldea, así que no conozco a casi nadie salvo la gente con la que convivo. – Respondió la chica con una risita nerviosa.

-Ya veo, es una pena. – Respondió Himeko suspirando. – Bueno, seguiré mi camino, perdón por caer encima de ti. -

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Dijo la chica mirándola. – Pero ten cuidado ¿bien? –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Himeko sonriéndole. – Soy Himeko, ¿y tú? –

-Hikari. – Respondió la chica mirándola. – Es un gusto, Himeko-san. –

-Lo mismo digo, Hikari-san. – Dijo Himeko mirándola. – Bueno, nos vemos, Hikari-san. – Se despidió comenzando a correr nuevamente.

-¡No tropieces con nadie más, Himeko-san! – Exclamó Hikari viéndola alejarse. – Qué chica tan rara… -

-¡Hikari-chan! – Exclamó una voz masculina energéticamente detrás de la castaña, haciéndola voltear. - ¡Vamos, date prisa! –

-¡Ya voy, Naruto-san! – Exclamó Hikari yendo hacia el chico que la esperaba impaciente.

-¿Quién era la chica con la que chocaste? – Preguntó Naruto caminando junto a Hikari hacia cierto local de ramen.

-No lo sé, dijo que se llamaba Himeko, pero no es de Konoha. – Respondió Hikari mirándolo.

-Ya veo. – Murmuró Naruto seriamente, pero aquella seriedad terminó una vez que llegaron al lugar. - ¡Yey, ramen! -

-Contrólate, Naruto-san. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo. – Eres un niño pequeño. – Dijo soltando una risita.

-¿Uh? – Murmuró una chica pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos negros aperlados que caminaba por la calle junto a otra joven al ver a Himeko corriendo con desesperación. - ¿Quién es? –

-¿Sucede algo, Kaori-san? – Preguntó tímidamente una chica de cabello azul oscuro corto, de ojos grises como Neji y de piel blanca pálida.

-No, nada. – Negó Kaori girándose a ver la chica. – Continuemos, Hinata-san. – Dijo girándose a ver a la chica de cabello azul.

-Sí. – Asintió Hinata mientras ambas continuaban su camino.

 **=0=0=0=**

-Ya veo… _esa_ chica está en la Aldea otra vez. – Murmuró el Tercer Hokage mirando cierto expediente que yacía en su mano. – Y en esta ocasión tal parece que planea quedarse. –

-¿Qué hará con ella, Hokage-sama? – Preguntó un hombre joven mirando al anciano.

-Continuará sus clases con normalidad en la Academia. – Respondió el Hokage bajando los papeles mientras dirigía su vista hacia el hombre. – Y una vez que se haya graduado avísame, la asignaré a un equipo personalmente. –

-Sí, como ordene, Hokage-sama. – Dijo el joven saludando con su mano derecha en su frente mientras juntaba sus piernas.

-Puedes retirarte, Iruka. – Dijo el Hokage volviendo a ver los documentos.

-¡Sí! Con su permiso. – Dijo Iruka antes de salir de la oficina, dejando solo al Hokage.

-Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ver en acción el poder de este Clan. – Murmuró para sí mismo el Hokage con una sonrisa de diversión. – Será interesante tenerla en Konoha después de todo. –

 **[…]**

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Himeko había llegado a Konoha, finalmente había encontrado un lugar para quedarse, y después de preparar todo lo necesario, al fin asistiría por primera vez a la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó un hombre joven que miraba a Himeko desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-Un poco, siendo sincera. – Respondió Himeko terminando de peinar su cabello. – Pero no estoy preocupada, sé que me adaptaré enseguida. –

-Esa es la actitud. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertido. – No vayas a cometer una tontería. –

-Lo dices como si no me conocieras. – Respondió mirándolo.

-Precisamente porque te conozco es que lo digo. –

-No me molestes. – Respondió con un puchero, haciendo que el joven soltara una risa. – Me voy. – Dijo saliendo del cuarto, colocándose sus sandalias azules características de los ninja antes de salir de la casa. - ¡Nos vemos! –

-Ten un buen día. – La despidió el joven cerrando la puerta.

- _"Finalmente llegó el día…"_ – Pensó corriendo con dirección a la Academia.

Himeko estaba llena de emoción y energía, pero una vez que pisó el piso de la Academia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. La rubia respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y buscó el aula que le correspondía, los pasillos estaban vacíos, por lo que podía suponer que había llegado tarde. Continuó caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a su aula.

-Aquí es… - Murmuró tragando en seco preocupada de lo que le esperaba del otro lado. Toco tres veces y abrió la puerta, siendo recibida por las miradas de todos. – Bue-Buenos días… -

-Estás retrasada. – Dijo el profesor mirándola.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó retrocediendo un paso intimidada. – Me perdí. –

-Eres la nueva en la Aldea, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el profesor.

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko mirándolo.

-Pasa por favor. – Pidió girándose a ver a los alumnos. - ¡Atención! Ella es su nueva compañera de clases. – Anunció regresando la mirada a Himeko, quien estaba a su lado. – Preséntate por favor. -

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko dirigiendo su vista a los chicos que la miraban fijamente. – Mi nombre es Uehara Himeko, tengo 12 años y vengo de la Aldea de Sunagakure, e-es un placer conocerlos. –

-¿Dijiste Sunagakure? – Preguntó uno de los alumnos.

-¿Qué hace aquí una kunoichi de la Aldea de la Arena? – Preguntó una chica mirándola.

-Uehara-san está aquí por transferencia, así que a partir de hoy será su compañera. – Respondió el profesor mirando a Himeko. – Mi nombre es Umino Iruka, seré tu profesor desde hoy. –

-Sí, es un placer conocerle, Iruka-sensei. – Respondió Himeko haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, toma asiento por favor. – Dijo Iruka sonriéndole.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Himeko dirigiendo la vista hacia los alumnos buscando por un lugar vacío. Su mirada se fijó en cierta chica de cabello azul que mantenía su vista baja. – _"Esos ojos…son idénticos a los de ese chico, Neji… ¿También es una Hyuga?" –_ Himeko desvió su mirada y terminó viendo a una chica de cabello marrón que rápidamente reconoció. – _"¡Hikari-san!" –_ Pensó aliviada de reconocer al menos un rostro, Hikari le sonrió para tranquilizarla y le indicó que se sentara detrás de ella, justo al lado de un chico que tenía dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas muy extrañas. Himeko asintió en silencio y caminó hacia aquél lugar vacío, tomando asiento después de saludar con la mirada a su conocida.

-Bien, continuemos. – Dijo Iruka llamando la atención de todos. – Proseguiremos con el Jutsu de Clonación que estuvimos practicando la clase pasada. –

-Bienvenida, Himeko-chan. – Saludó Naruto sonriéndole, quien estaba sentado al lado de Hikari. – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y seré el próximo Hokage. –

-Mucho gusto Uzumaki-kun. – Respondió Himeko en un susurro. – Llevémonos bien. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Naruto.

-Bueno, ya que estás muy animado, ¿por qué no le muestras a Uehara-san cómo se realiza el Bushin no Jutsu, Naruto? –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Naruto girándose a verlo. - ¡¿Yo?! –

-Sí, tú. – Respondió Iruka cruzando los brazos. – Ven aquí y muéstranos cómo se hace. –

-Pe-Pero… - Tartamudeó Naruto nervioso. – Ya que… - Murmuró resignado poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que lo metí en problemas… - Murmuró Himeko mirando a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, siempre se mete en problemas solito. – Respondió Hikari con una risita.

-Ya que estás animada tú también, ven a ayudarlo, Terumi-san. – Dijo Iruka mirando a Hikari.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo también?! – Exclamó Hikari levantándose.

-Creo que también la metí a ella… - Murmuró Himeko con una gota en la cabeza. – Lo siento Uzumaki-kun, Hikari-san… - Murmuró avergonzada mirando a ambos chicos.

-Bien, empiecen. – Ordenó Iruka mirando a ambos chicos.

- _¡Bushin no Jutsu! –_ Exclamaron ambos al unísono, creando una cortina de humo blanco. Hikari creó un clon idéntico y con buen aspecto, mientras que Naruto había creado un clon incoloro que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un aspecto deplorable.

-Bien hecho, Terumi-san. – Felicitó Iruka mirando a la chica, y después dirigió su mirada al rubio. – Naruto, si sigues así jamás te graduarás de la Academia. – Dijo molesto cruzando los brazos. – Regresen a sus asientos.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Hikari regresando a su lugar.

-Tch, no me importa. – Murmuró Naruto dirigiéndose a su lugar, intentando hacer caso omiso a las risas de sus compañeros.

-Uzumaki-kun… - Murmuró Himeko mirándolo con cierta pena.

-Bien, continuemos. – Dijo Iruka mirando a todos los chicos en el aula.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad mientras Himeko intentaba ponerse al corriente con los demás copiando los apuntes que Hikari le había prestado de su cuaderno, su concentración total estaba en aquello que no se percató de que Kaori la miraba fijamente desde su lugar al lado de Hinata.

- _"Hay algo en esa chica que me inquieta…"_ – Pensó Kaori mirando a Himeko. – _"¿Qué podrá ser?" –_

Por otro lado, una chica de cabello azul corto hasta la espalda con mechones largos al frente y ojos de color azul claro miraba hacia donde se encontraban Himeko y Hikari, centrando su mirada en esas dos chicas en específico.

 _-"Es del Clan Uehara ¿uh?" –_ Pensó la chica de cabello azul mirando a Himeko. – _"Las cosas se están volviendo interesantes en esta escuela." –_ Pensó sonriendo con diversión. _– "Terumi Hikari, la hija de la Quinta Mizukage…Uehara Himeko, del casi extinto Clan Uehara…y…"_ – Su mirada se centró en Kaori, quien estaba tomando apuntes de lo que Iruka explicaba. – _"Uchiha Kaori…" –_ Su sonrisa se agrandó mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes, restándoles importancia a las tres chicas que acababa de observar.


	3. Equipos Ninja

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 3: "Equipos Ninja"**

El tiempo había pasado y todos finalmente se habían graduado de la Academia, recibiendo su protector de frente que los identificaba como ninjas oficialmente. Hikari y Himeko festejaban con Naruto que hubiera logrado graduarse después de robar el Pergamino de los Sellos de la habitación del Hokage. A la distancia Hinata y Kaori los miraban fijamente, pero no se atrevían a unirse a ellos por la timidez de la Hyuga.

Todos se dirigieron al aula donde Iruka los esperaba, ahí había más chicos de los que solía haber en el salón anterior que habían tenido, pero Himeko, Hikari y Naruto decidieron tomar lugares juntos.

-Sakura-san e Ino-san de nuevo están peleando por Uchiha-san. – Murmuró Hinata mirando a Kaori.

-Sí. – Asintió Kaori mirando a Sasuke, quien parecía no darle importancia a la multitud de chicas que lo rodeaban.

-Aun no entiendo por qué mi protector es diferente del suyo. – Murmuró Himeko notando que todos llevaban protectores de banda azul, mientras que la banda del suyo era negra.

-¿De qué te quejas? La tuya se ve mejor que la nuestra. – Respondió Hikari mirándola.

-La mía es la mejor. – Dijo Naruto orgulloso, ganándose las miradas irritadas de ambas chicas.

-Felicidades por graduarse. – Dijo Iruka mirando a los chicos. – A partir de ahora todos son ninjas, aunque apenas son Genin, lo más difícil está por venir. – Explicó sonriente. – Usualmente se realizan equipos de tres en los que llevarán a cabo sus misiones bajo el mando de un profesor Jounin, pero en esta ocasión tendremos tres equipos de 4 dadas algunas circunstancias especiales. – Dijo ganando la atención de los alumnos. – Los equipos han sido determinados de modo que las fuerzas estén balanceadas, así que procederé a anunciarlos. –

- _"Equipos de 3 ¿uh?" –_ Pensó Himeko mirando a Iruka mencionando los equipos. – _"Dijo que había algunas excepciones… ¿Quiénes serán?" –_

-Equipo 7. – Prosiguió Iruka leyendo su lista. - ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Haruno Sakura! –

-¡Lo conseguí! – Exclamó Naruto levantándose emocionado.

- _"Este idiota…"_ – Pensaron Hikari y Himeko mirando a Naruto.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! – Prosiguió Iruka.

-¡Lo conseguí! – Exclamó Sakura emocionada al mismo tiempo que Naruto se enfadaba.

-¿Me tocó con Sasuke…? – Murmuró Naruto decaído.

 _-"Uchiha Sasuke…" –_ Pensó Kaori viéndolo.

-Y siendo uno de los equipos especiales, ¡Terumi Hikari! – Exclamó Iruka.

 _-_ ¡Estamos juntos! – Exclamó Hikari chocando palmas con Naruto.

 _-_ ¡Sí! – Asintió Naruto.

 _-_ Traidores… - Murmuró Himeko mirando de reojo a ambos chicos.

 _-_ No estaré en el mismo equipo de Naruto-kun… - Murmuró Hinata.

 _-_ No te preocupes, Hinata-san. – Dijo Kaori animándola. – Todavía podemos quedar juntas. –

 _-_ Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, y Kosetsu Setsuki. – Anunció Iruka.

 _-_ ¡S-Sí! – Respondió Hinata.

 _-"Me tocó con la Hyuga ¿eh?" –_ Pensó Setsuki mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

 _-_ Bueno, quizás no. – Respondió Kaori con una risita.

- _"Ahora que lo pienso…ella nunca habla con nadie." –_ Pensó Himeko mirando de reojo a Setsuki.

-Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. –

-Nos ha tocado juntos. – Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Ino con burla.

- _"¡¿Y encima con el glotón?!" –_ Pensó Ino desesperada.

-Y Uchiha Kaori. – Terminó Iruka ganando la mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Uchiha…? – Murmuró Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada a la chica pelinegra quien, al mismo tiempo, también se había girado a verlo. – _"¿También era una Uchiha?" –_

-Vaya…quedé con Shikamaru… - Murmuró Kaori mirando al mencionado. – Bueno, al menos él es rescatable…en cierta manera. –

-Eso es todo. – Dijo Iruka ganando la atención de todos. – Esas son las divisiones de los equipos. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Himeko confundida. - ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡No me ha mencionado a mí! –

-Ah, Uehara-san… - Dijo Iruka aclarando su garganta. – Debido a tus habilidades, el mismo Hokage te ha seleccionado un equipo de grado superior. –

-¿Un equipo de grado superior…? – Dijo en voz baja confundida.

-Sí, te reunirás con ellos en el Área de Entrenamiento en una hora. – Respondió Iruka sonriéndole. – No obstante, deberás entrenar mucho para estar a su nivel, buena suerte. –

-S-Sí. – Asintió sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. - ¿Por qué yo? –

-Felicidades, Himeko-chan. – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole. - ¡Yo voy con Sakura-chan! –

-Los demás, en la tarde les presentaré a sus profesores Jounin. – Prosiguió Iruka. – Hasta entonces, pueden irse. –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, iré con mi equipo. – Dijo Hikari levantándose. – Nos vemos. –

-Nos vemos. – Respondió Himeko.

-¡Sakura-chan~! – Exclamó Naruto yéndose detrás de la chica de cabello rosa.

-Vamos, Hinata. – Dijo Kiba saliendo junto a Shino y a Setsuki.

-S-Sí. – Asintió Hinata. – Nos vemos, Kaori-san. –

-Ve con cuidado. – Se despidió Kaori yéndose detrás de Ino.

-Ah… - Suspiró Himeko levantándose. – Bueno, es hora de ir a conocer a mi equipo. – Murmuró yéndose hacia donde Iruka le había informado.

Himeko se dirigió hacia el Área de Entrenamiento sumida en sus pensamientos, pues aun no lograba entender por qué la habían mandado con un equipo superior en lugar de ponerla con alguno de sus compañeros. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó la roca que voló directamente a su frente, tumbándola en el suelo.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó adolorida cayendo al suelo. - ¡¿Quién…?! – Gritó, después una risa proveniente de un árbol captó su atención. Himeko giró su rostro hacia aquél lugar y su mirada cambió a una molesta al ver a un chico sentado tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol. - ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso cada vez que nos encontramos, tú maldito Hyuga?! –

-¿Si no qué? – Preguntó Neji divertido.

-¡Tú…! – Murmuró Himeko irritada.

-Vamos Neji, no pelees con una niña menor. – Dijo una chica castaña de ojos oscuros recargada en uno de los pilares de entrenamiento.

-TenTen-san tiene razón. – Dijo un chico de cabello y ojos negros, con unas cejas gruesas que llamaban la atención. – Disculpa la rudeza de mi compañero. – Se disculpó ayudando a Himeko a levantarse.

-Gracias. – Dijo Himeko mirando al chico. – Tú si eres un caballero, no como el IDIOTA que está ahí arriba. – Dijo remarcando la palabra "idiota" mientras miraba de reojo a Neji, quien solamente soltó una risita.

-Solo un idiota llama a otra persona "idiota". – Dijo con simpleza Neji, molestando aún más a Himeko.

-¡Eres un…! –

-Por cierto. – Interrumpió TenTen mirando a Himeko. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Iruka-sensei me envió a este lugar, dijo que aquí me encontraría con mi nuevo equipo. –

-¿Tu nuevo equipo? – Preguntó el chico pelinegro confundido.

-¿Podrá ser…? – Murmuró Neji sintiendo peligro.

-¡Así es, Neji! – Exclamó un hombre cuyo peinado, ojos y cejas eran similares a las del chico que estaba ahí. - ¡Permítanme presentarles a nuestra nueva integrante: Uehara Himeko! –

-¡¿Nue-Nueva integrante?! – Exclamó el pelinegro sorprendido.

-¡Así es, Lee! – Respondió el Jounin con una risa.

-Pe-Pero ella recién acaba de graduarse, ¿no es así? – Preguntó TenTen confundida. - ¿Por qué con nosotros? –

-El Tercer Hokage ha dado la orden directa de que Himeko pertenezca a nuestro equipo, así que no hay objeciones. – Respondió el Jounin mirándola.

-¡Esa chica es una inútil! – Exclamó Neji bajando del árbol. – Solamente nos va a retrasar. –

-Sí, sus conocimientos son menores que los suyos. – Respondió el Jounin mirando a Neji. – Es por eso que el genio de este equipo se encargará de ponerla en el mismo nivel en el que ustedes están. –

-¿El genio…? ¿Se refiere a…? – Murmuró Lee.

-¡Sí, a Neji! – Asintió el joven.

-¡Me niego! – Respondió Neji apuntando a Himeko. - ¡No entrenaré a una inútil! –

-¡Estoy aquí ¿sabes?! – Exclamó Himeko indignada.

-¡Pues no deberías! – Dijo Neji girándose a verla. – Solo estorbarás. –

-Yo tampoco pedí estar en el mismo equipo que un arrogante egocéntrico ¿sabes? – Replicó Himeko cruzando los brazos.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – Interrumpió el profesor mirándolos. – Himeko, ahora eres parte de este equipo, así que evita las peleas entre ustedes. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Él empezó! – Reprochó Himeko.

-Y tú no debes seguirle el juego. – Respondió el Jounin dirigiendo la mirada hacia Neji. – Y tú, eres un Genin, así que compórtate como uno. Harás lo que se te ordenó y no quiero objeciones, ya que eso también fue petición de Hokage-sama. –

-¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¡Que la entrene TenTen! – Replicó Neji.

-Tienes que ser tú y se acabó la discusión. – Dijo el Jounin mirándolos. – No quiero oír que se sigan insultando, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Tch. – Murmuró Neji desviando la mirada.

-Bien… - Respondió Himeko desviando la mirada.

-Bien. – Dijo el pelinegro mirándolos. – Yo soy Might Guy, y a partir de hoy seré tu profesor. – Dijo sonriéndole a la rubia. – Bienvenida al Equipo 1, Himeko. -

-E-Estoy a su cuidado, Guy-sensei. – Dijo Himeko haciendo una leve reverencia. – _"De todos los ninjas en Konoha… ¡¿Tenía que quedar junto a este idiota?! Y encima él va a entrenarme…" –_ Pensó Himeko resignada. – _"¿Podría ser peor…?" –_

 **[…]**

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, a partir de hoy seré su profesor. – Dijo un joven Jounin de cabello plateado mirando al equipo 7. – Me dirán su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta y cuál es su sueño futuro. –

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! Me gusta el ramen instantáneo, pero el que más me gusta es el ramen de Ichiraku al que Iruka-sensei me invita. – Respondió Naruto sonriente mientras tocaba su protector emocionado. – Lo que me disgusta son los 3 minutos que tienes que esperar después de echarle el agua caliente, mi afición es comprar ramen y probar sus distintos sabores… ¡Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage! ¡De esa forma toda la aldea reconocerá mi existencia! –

-Bien, siguiente. – Respondió Kakashi.

-¡Soy Haruno Sakura! Lo que me gusta, o mejor dicho, quien me gusta es… - Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke. – Y mi afición es… - Dijo volviendo a ver a Sasuke. – Mi sueño para el futuro es… - Dijo mirando de nuevo a Sasuke. - ¡Gyahh! –

-¿Y qué te disgusta? – Preguntó Kakashi viéndola.

-¡Es Naruto! – Respondió con simpleza, haciendo que Naruto se afligiera.

-El que sigue. – Dijo Kakashi soltando un suspiro.

-Soy Terumi Hikari, me gusta comer y pasar tiempo con Naruto-san y Himeko-san. – Dijo Hikari sonriente. – No me gusta esperar, ¡y mi sueño es ser la sucesora de mi madre como la próxima Mizukage! –

-Ya veo por qué te llevas tan bien con Naruto. – Dijo Kakashi mirándola. – Y por último… - Agregó mirando al chico faltante.

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular. – Respondió fríamente Sasuke sin dejar su pose de lado para verlo. – Y además…tengo una ambición que no permitiré que se quede como un sueño. – Prosiguió con una mirada fría que llamó la atención de todos. – Mi ambición es la resurrección de mi Clan, y también…matar a cierto hombre. –

Todos guardaron silencio ante lo que acababan de oír, principalmente Kakashi, quien miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

-Bien. – Dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio. – Los tres tienen personalidades diferentes e interesantes, mañana empezaremos con una misión. –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron todos.

 **[…]**

-Me siento honrada de conocerlos. – Dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos mirando al equipo 8. – Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, a partir de hoy seré la Jounin que los acompañará. – Se presentó con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Me dirán sus nombres y lo que esperan aprender en este equipo, ¿entendido? –

-¡Sí! – Asintieron los cuatro.

-Entonces, empecemos contigo. – Dijo apuntando a un chico en particular.

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba. – Se presentó Kiba sonriente. – Quiero mejorar mis habilidades ninjas y fortalecer mis sentidos para volverme aún más unido a Akamaru. –

-¡Guau! – Ladró Akamaru, el perrito que acompañaba a Kiba.

-Siguiente. – Dijo Kurenai.

-Soy Aburame Shino. – Se presentó el segundo chico. – Espero aprender nuevas técnicas y tener experiencias interesantes al mismo tiempo que pueda aprender más sobre los insectos de todo el mundo. –

-El que sigue. – Dijo Kurenai mirando a cierta chica.

-Mi nombre es Kosetsu Setsuki. – Se presentó la chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules claro. – Soy una manipuladora de hielo, así que me gustaría aprender a utilizar mi poder aun si no hay hielo o agua cerca de mí. También soy poseedora del Byakugan, por lo que quisiera mejorar aún más mi forma de usarlo. –

-Muy bien. – Dijo Kurenai mirando a la última integrante. – La siguiente. –

-So-Soy Hyuga Hinata… - Respondió Hinata tímidamente. – Soy demasiado tímida…así que me gustaría cambiar aunque sea un poco mi forma de ser… -

-Muy bien. – Dijo Kurenai sonriéndoles. – A partir de hoy seremos un equipo, y personalmente me aseguraré de cumplirles sus expectativas. –

-¡Sí! – Asintieron los cuatro.

 **[…]**

-Mi nombre es Sarutobi Asuma, seré su instructor Jounin a partir de ahora. – Dijo un hombre fumando un cigarrillo mientras miraba a los cuatro frente a él. – Díganme sus nombres y el por qué están aquí. ¡Tú, empieza! –

-Tch, que fastidio… - Murmuró Shikamaru con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. - Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, estoy aquí para aprender a ser un ninja, pero es una molestia de vez en cuando. –

-Me gusta tu honestidad. – Dijo Asuma divertido. – Siguiente. –

-Soy Akimichi Chouji y estoy aquí para ser más fuerte. – Dijo Chouji comiendo unas papitas.

-La que sigue. – Dijo Asuma mirando a las dos chicas.

-Yo soy Yamanaka Ino, estoy aquí porque quiero ser una kunoichi reconocida por su fuerza y su belleza. – Dijo Ino con orgullo mientras removía su cabello.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó mirando a la pelinegra restante.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Kaori. – Se presentó Kaori cambiando su mirada serena por una seria. – Estoy aquí para volverme más fuerte y poder cumplir mi sueño de vengar a mi padre. –

-Esas son palabras fuertes para una niña. – Dijo Asuma mirándola.

-Puede ser, pero es la verdad. – Respondió Kaori con serenidad.

-Muy bien. – Dijo Asuma tirando su cigarrillo. – Descansen bien hoy, empezaremos con nuestras misiones mañana. –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron los cuatro.

 **[…]**

-Bueno, es una costumbre que se presenten cuando recién se forma el equipo. – Dijo Guy mirando a Himeko, quien estaba parada en medio de Lee y TenTen. – Como eres nueva, por favor preséntate con nosotros. –

-Bien. – Asintió dando un paso al frente. – Mi nombre es Uehara Himeko, provengo de Sunagakure, donde comencé mi entrenamiento ninja antes de transferirme a Konoha. – Explicó mirando a sus compañeros. – Vine a Konoha a buscar al Clan Hyuga, pues no hace mucho descubrí que fui adoptaba por los Uehara y que mi verdadero padre pertenecía al Clan Hyuga, aunque fui rechazada por ellos. – Dijo soltando una risita. – En fin, mi deseo es descubrir quién soy en realidad y qué sucedió con mi verdadera familia…también quiero volverme más fuerte para poder proteger lo que es importante para mí, aprendiendo a manejar tanto mi Byakugan como el elemento hielo que domino. –

-Increíble, ¿posees ninjutsu de hielo? – Preguntó Lee emocionado. – Tengo entendido que es uno de los Kekkei Genkai más raros que existen. -

Himeko asintió. – Es de nacimiento. –

-Dijiste que poseías el Byakugan ¿cierto? – Preguntó TenTen confundida. - ¿Cómo puedes tenerlo si tus ojos no son como los de Neji? –

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero puedo usarlo. – Respondió Himeko mirándola. – Y Hyuga lo sabe. –

-Que poseas un Byakugan no quiere decir que seas una Hyuga. – Dijo Neji viéndola de reojo.

-Hmph, di lo que quieras. – Respondió Himeko desviando la mirada.

-Escuché de Hokage-sama que posees un segundo Doujutsu, ¿es cierto? – Preguntó Guy interesado mirándola.

-S-Sí… - Asintió Himeko nerviosa. – Poseo el Kekkei Genkai de la familia Uehara en mi ojo izquierdo. –

-Dijiste que no pertenecías a su línea sanguínea, ¿cómo puedes poseer su Kekkei Genkai? – Preguntó Lee confundido.

-Es una buena pregunta. – Apoyó TenTen.

-Eso es porque… - Murmuró desviando la mirada mientras ponía su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo. – Ellos lo implantaron en mí cuando era bebé. –

-¿Lo…Lo implantaron? – Preguntó Lee sorprendido.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Les traigo el cap 3 de este fic, la verdad la trama en sí la tengo desde hace AÑOS, pero hice algunas modificaciones y recién comencé a escribirlo, así que espero que les esté gustando x3**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por dejarme usar a Kaori Uchiha, realmente la necesitaba x3 gracias por tus reviews, espero tus opiniones de los caps recientes UvU**

 ***Maria Espinoza: Gracias por tu bella Hikari Terumi *v* la verdad necesitaba a esa OC, y te las lucido con ella! espero que puedas darme tus opiniones del fic en los comentarios, me gustaría saber tu pensar al respecto x3**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: gracias por tu comentario, me hizo feliz ver tan rápido a un lector por aquí x3 gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta y ntp que aquí todos tendrán su respectivo protagonismo :3 espero que lo sigas hasta el final y puedas dejarme tus opiniones en los comentarios.**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 la verdad me gusta saber lo que los lectores opinan al respecto, pues eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Entrenamiento

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 4: "Entrenamiento"**

-Escuché de Hokage-sama que posees un segundo Doujutsu, ¿es cierto? – Preguntó Guy interesado mirándola.

-S-Sí… - Asintió Himeko nerviosa. – Poseo el Kekkei Genkai de la familia Uehara en mi ojo izquierdo. –

-Dijiste que no pertenecías a su línea sanguínea, ¿cómo puedes poseer su Kekkei Genkai? – Preguntó Lee confundido.

-Es una buena pregunta. – Apoyó TenTen.

-Eso es porque… - Murmuró desviando la mirada mientras ponía su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo. – Ellos lo implantaron en mí cuando era bebé. –

-¿Lo…Lo implantaron? – Preguntó Lee sorprendido.

Himeko asintió. – Ellos no podían tener hijos, y eran los únicos descendientes del Clan Uehara que seguían con vida. – Explicó sin girarse a verlos. – Deseaban desesperadamente un sucesor que reviviera su clan, y cuando me encontraron…implantaron su Kekkei Genkai en mi ojo izquierdo para asegurarse de que "su herencia" prevalecería aun si ellos fallecían. –

-No sé qué decir… - Murmuró TenTen apenada.

-No tienen que decir nada, fue hace mucho tiempo. – Respondió Himeko sonriéndoles.

-Bueno, entonces sé bienvenida al equipo 1, Himeko. – Dijo Guy tomándola del hombro. – Lee, TenTen, pueden retirarse. –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Neji viéndolo temiendo por la respuesta.

-Ustedes dos empezarán su entrenamiento juntos ahora mismo. – Respondió Guy viéndolo. – Por eso los reuní aquí. –

-Lo sabía… - Murmuró Neji cruzando los brazos. – Y supongo que no puedo objetar, ¿verdad? –

-¡Correcto! – Exclamó Guy con una carcajada. – Lee, TenTen, vayamos a comer algo. – Dijo comenzando a caminar junto a los nombrados. – Buena suerte Himeko. Neji, no seas tan duro con ella. – Prosiguió girándose a verlos. – Vendré más tarde a ver los resultados, ¡nos vemos! –

-¡Esfuérzate, Neji! – Exclamó TenTen a la distancia.

-¡Da lo mejor, Himeko-san! – Alentó Lee caminando junto a Guy y TenTen.

-Mo~…recién llego y ya tengo que entrenar… - Murmuró Himeko frustrada. – Y encima me dejan contigo… -

-No creas que yo estoy contento de estar contigo. – Dijo Neji suspirando resignado. – Bien, empecemos con esto. Mientras más rápido te pongas a nuestro nivel más rápido me desharé de ti. –

-Eso es una gran motivación. – Respondió Himeko sarcástica girando los ojos.

-Empezaremos con tu puntería. – Dijo Neji colocándose a un lado de ella mientras sacaba una shuriken y un kunai. – Quiero que lances estos al árbol que está allá. – Dijo dándole las armas mientras apuntaba a un árbol que se encontraba a una distancia de al menos 10 mts.

-E-Eso es imposible… - Murmuró Himeko midiendo la distancia entre ella y el árbol.

Neji sacó otro kunai y otra shuriken y los lanzó contra el árbol, clavándolos juntos en el punto medio del tronco. – Ahora hazlo tú. –

-S-Sí. – Asintió Himeko nerviosa acomodándose para lanzar. Lanzó primero la shuriken, la cual terminó en un árbol a 6 mts de ella a la derecha del árbol al que debía apuntar. Lanzó después el kunai, el cual terminó en la rama superior de un árbol a 8 mts de ella a la izquierda de su blanco. – Fallé. –

-No estás midiendo tu distancia correctamente, y tu puntería falla porque tiemblas antes de lanzar. – Explicó Neji con simpleza mirando a Himeko. – Concéntrate en tu objetivo y evita temblar, ni siquiera respires hasta que hayas lanzado tus armas. Hazlo de nuevo. –

-Sí. – Respondió sacando nuevamente un kunai y una shuriken, Himeko respiró profundo para relajarse y apuntó mientras aguantaba la respiración tal y como Neji había dicho. Una vez que tuvo fijo su objetivo lanzó el kunai, pero terminó clavándose en el suelo justo frente al árbol, sucesivamente lanzó la shuriken, la cual acertó a una de las ramas del árbol.

-Mejoraste tu lanzamiento, pero sigues teniendo pésima puntería. – Respondió Neji cruzado de brazos mirando los puntos donde había acertado la rubia. – Hazlo de nuevo. –

-Tch. – Bufó Himeko sacando sus armas una vez más, repitiendo la acción. Esta vez su shuriken chocó con el kunai que Neji había clavado antes en el árbol, pero terminó encajándose en una rama por el golpe contra el arma del castaño.

-Otra vez. – Dijo Neji sin molestarse en verla.

Himeko lo miró irritada pero se abstuvo de decirle algo, simplemente se limitó a sacar un kunai y una shuriken para lanzarlos nuevamente.

 **[…]**

-¡Bien, otra vez! – Exclamó Hikari mirando a Naruto, quien estaba algunos metros alejado de ella.

- _¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Naruto creando 10 clones de sombra. - ¡Ataquen! – Ordenó, haciendo que todos los clones corrieran a atacar a Terumi desde diferentes direcciones.

Hikari hizo algunos sellos de mano en su lugar y después abrió sus ojos. - _¡Byakugan! –_ Exclamó activando su Doujutsu, el cual cambió sus ojos drásticamente a un color blanco malva, con una pupila apenas visible y unas venas que se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos. - ¡Aquí voy! – Dijo sonriendo mientras hacía una cadena de sellos con su mano. - _¡Kanchi no Jutsu!_ –

Terumi, mediante el Kanchi no Jutsu, detectó en cuestión de segundos la ubicación de cada uno de los clones de Naruto, los cuales empezó a atacar con golpes suaves pero potentes mientras sus manos desprendían chakra. Pasó 1 minuto para que todos los clones de Naruto fueran vencidos por la chica, Hikari estuvo a punto de cantar victoria cuando notó que el rubio no estaba en su lugar y, antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, Uzumaki llegó por detrás y giró en el suelo impulsándose con sus manos, pateando a la castaña en la parte trasera de las rodillas, tumbándola en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Exclamó Hikari girándose a ver a Naruto.

-¡JAJAJA! Hubieras visto tu cara. – Dijo Naruto burlándose de Hikari.

-¡Eres un idiota, Naruto-san! – Reprochó Hikari levantándose mientras sacudía su ropa.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo Naruto con una risita.

-Hmph, me voy. – Interrumpió Sasuke poniéndose de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia la academia.

-¡Espérame, Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó Sakura corriendo detrás del pelinegro. - ¡Voy contigo! –

-No sé qué le ve a Uchiha-san… - Murmuró Hikari mirando a Sakura.

-¡No te vayas, Sakura-chan~! – Exclamó Naruto yéndose detrás de la chica de cabello rosa.

-Y sobre todo no puedo entender qué le ves tú a Haruno-san… - Murmuró Terumi con una gota en la cabeza viendo cómo Sakura golpeaba a Naruto para que dejara de seguirla, al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke seguía alejándose con una expresión de molestia. – Vaya equipo me vinieron a dar. – Dijo para sí misma suspirando resignada. – En fin… - Murmuró sentándose en el suelo mientras su Byakugan desaparecía y fijaba su vista en el cielo azul despejado. – Me pregunto… ¿Qué clase de equipo le habrán asignado a Himeko-san? Después de todo…no está con ninguno de nosotros. –

 **[…]**

-Dijiste que poseías el Byakugan… ¿Acaso eres una Hyuga? – Preguntó Kiba mirando a Setsuki confundido.

-Mi padre es parte del Clan Hyuga, y mi madre es parte del Clan Kosetsu. – Respondió Setsuki sentada en medio de Kiba y Hinata, Shino se encontraba al lado de Akamaru, quien estaba recostado al lado de Inuzuka. – Aunque nunca he conocido a alguien del Clan Hyuga en realidad. – Dijo girándose a ver a la chica de cabello azul oscuro. – Eres la primer Hyuga con la que interactúo. –

-Ya veo. – Respondió Hinata mirándola. – E-Es un placer conocerte, Setsuki-san. –

-El placer es mío, Hinata. – Correspondió Setsuki sonriéndole. – También me da gusto conocerlos, Kiba, Shino. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Kiba correspondiendo la sonrisa.

 **[…]**

-Y… ¿Quieres papas? – Preguntó Chouji ofreciéndole de sus frituras a Kaori, quien estaba recargada en un árbol frente a él.

-¡Sí, quiero! – Asintió Kaori tomando algunas papas y comenzando a comerlas. - ¡Son deliciosas! ¡Gracias! –

-Y pensar que habría alguien que se llevaría tan bien con Chouji… - Murmuró Shikamaru viendo a Kaori.

-¿Qué? Son deliciosas. – Replicó Kaori mirando de reojo a Shikamaru.

-Y dime, Kaori. – Dijo Ino llamando la atención de la pelinegra. - ¿Eres familiar de Sasuke-kun? –

-¿De Uchiha-kun? Mmm… - Murmuró Kaori pensativa. – Podría decirse que sí, supongo…digo, ambos pertenecemos al Clan Uchiha, pero en realidad no sé qué tipo de parentesco tengamos. – Respondió mirando a Ino. – Después de todo, yo no crecí en Konoha. –

-¿Y de dónde vienes? – Preguntó Shikamaru mirándola.

-De una Aldea del País del Agua. – Respondió Kaori mirando a Shikamaru.

-¿Y por qué viniste a Konoha? – Preguntó Chouji mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Cuando tenía 7 años mi madre murió, después de eso mi padre se sintió devastado ya que no podía trabajar y cuidar de mí al mismo tiempo. – Comenzó a explicar Kaori recargándose nuevamente en el árbol. – Así que me dejó a cargo de mi nana y vino a Konoha a buscar ayuda con el Clan Uchiha…no sé qué sucedió, pero unos meses después me fue notificado que mi padre había sido asesinado aquí en Konoha. – Prosiguió mientras apretaba sus puños. – Así que vine aquí a entrenar como ninja para que, algún día, pudiera vengar a mi padre por su muerte. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Ino mirándola. – Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que querías vengarlo. –

Kaori asintió. – Lamentablemente no sé quién pudo haberlo asesinado, y eso me frustra un poco. –

-Dijiste que estaba visitando al Clan Uchiha cuando fue asesinado ¿cierto? – Preguntó Shikamaru mirando a Kaori, quien asintió. – Ya veo…entonces probablemente murió en aquél incidente también. –

-¿Incidente? – Preguntó Kaori confundida.

-¿Te refieres a…? – Preguntó Ino mirándolo.

-Sí, a eso. – Respondió Shikamaru. – La Masacre Uchiha. –

-¿La Masacre…Uchiha? – Preguntó Kaori sin entender. - ¿Qué es eso? –

-No lo sabemos muy bien, pero fue una noche terrible que nadie olvidaría. – Respondió Chouji mirándola.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Kaori.

-Ya lo dijo, no se sabe. – Respondió Ino mirándola. – Si alguien puede decirte qué sucedió…es Sasuke-kun. –

-¿Uchiha-san…? – Murmuró Kaori.

-Sí, él. – Respondió Shikamaru. – Es el único que puede decirte con detalle lo que ocurrió esa noche. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Kaori desviando la mirada. – Gracias. –

-¿Por qué? No dijimos nada relevante. – Dijo Ino confundida.

Kaori le sonrió. – Porque ahora sé con quién debo hablar, gracias. –

-Je, qué simple eres. – Dijo Shikamaru recostándose en el suelo. – Bueno, a partir de hoy somos un equipo, ¿no? –

-Sí. – Asintió Kaori. – Lo somos. –

-Lo somos. – Apoyó Ino.

-Lo somos. – Dijo Chouji mirándolos.

 **[…]**

-¿Crees que Neji sea muy duro con ella? – Preguntó Lee mirando a TenTen, quien se encontraba comiendo a su lado.

-Probablemente. – Respondió TenTen con simpleza. – Así es él, lo sabes. –

-Sí, lo sé, pero… - Murmuró Lee preocupado. – Es sólo una niña. –

-Lo dices como si tuviéramos mucha diferencia de edad. – Replicó TenTen viéndolo. – Además, si posee tres Kekkei Genkai no creo que vaya a morir en un entrenamiento con Neji. –

-Bueno, tienes razón. – Apoyó Lee mordiendo su lonche. – Además, no creo a Neji capaz de herirla tan rápido con un entrenamiento duro. –

 **[…]**

-¡Levántate! – Exclamó Neji mirando irritado a Himeko, quien se encontraba en el suelo llena de heridas. - Ni siquiera estoy usando el 20% de mi poder y ya no puedes ni levantarte, ¿realmente piensas ser parte de este equipo con semejante poder? –

-Cá-Cállate… - Murmuró Himeko mirándolo molesta, intentó levantarse con sus fuerzas restantes pero casi instantáneamente cayó nuevamente al suelo, aumentando la irritación de Neji.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – Exclamó Neji exasperado. – Continuaremos el entrenamiento después, claramente ya no puedes ni mantenerte en pie. – Dijo recogiendo sus pertenencias del suelo. – Adiós. – Dijo antes de alejarse del lugar.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Himeko apretando sus puños. – _"Nunca activó su Byakugan para atacarme…estaba jugando conmigo…y aun así me destrozó por completo…" –_ Pensó frustrada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. – _"Claramente no estoy a su nivel, y creo que tomará un tiempo antes de que logre alcanzarlos…" –_

-¡Oye, Sakura-chan! – Exclamó Naruto corriendo en busca de Haruno. - ¡¿Dónde estás, Sakura-chan?! ¿Uh? – Murmuró girándose a ver a Himeko, sorprendido del estado en el que estaba. - ¡¿Himeko-chan?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Preguntó acercándose a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Naruto-san… - Murmuró adolorida mientras el rubio la ayudaba a levantarse. – No es nada…simplemente estuve entrenando con mi nuevo equipo. –

-Vaya, sí que te dieron una paliza. – Respondió Naruto ayudándola a caminar. – Te llevaré a la enfermería. –

-Gracias… - Dijo sonriéndole.

-Vamos. – Dijo Naruto caminando lentamente con ella hacia la enfermería de la academia.

A la distancia, dos Jounin miraban aquella escena con entrenamiento mientras conversaban.

-Neji la derrotó con facilidad. – Dijo Guy mirando a Naruto y Himeko.

-Era obvio, ella apenas acaba de graduarse. – Respondió Kakashi al lado de Guy, mirando también a ambos chicos. – Creo que Hokage-sama ha sido muy duro con ella. -

-Deja de preocuparte por los niños, ambos sabemos que ella tiene potencial para este equipo. – Dijo Guy mirando a Kakashi.

-Sí, posee un gran poder, pero jamás debe usarlo. – Replicó Kakashi mirando a Guy molesto. – Y con ese chico pateándole el trasero sin duda terminará pasando una desgracia. –

-No te preocupes, Kakashi. – Interrumpió Guy sonriente. – Si alguien puede detenerla sin problema…ese es Neji. –

Kakashi lo miró por unos segundos y después suspiró resignado. – Espero que no sea necesario el tener que pararla. – Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Kakashi. – Murmuró Guy a la nada antes de irse del lugar también.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 4 recién salido del horno~ espero que les haya gustado x3 déjenme sus opiniones al respecto, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver pueden decirme en los comentarios x3**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus comentarios x3 jajajaja ya sé, Himeko y sus formas peculiares de hacer amigos (? Setsuki es un misterio x3 y Kaori tiene sus secretos 7v7 Hikari y Naruto abandonaron a Himeko y Hinata se fue y dejó a Kaori... ¡AQUÍ SE PIERDEN AMISTADES, SEÑORES! (? jajajajaja Kaori puño duro (?**

 ***97Marinette: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia x3 espero que la disfrutes hasta el final QvQ soy abierta a cualquier sugerencia que tengas *v***

 ***** **alexsennin9999: gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te esté gustando x3 jajajajaja la verdad pensé en esta idea de los equipos de 4 desde un principio x3 según San Wikia el equipo de Neji es el 1, el único 10 conocido es el InoShikaCho. Todos tendrán su protagonismo en su respectivo momento, créeme x3 jajajaja espera a que sepas quien es el cuarto 7v7 te apuesto que será una sorpresa :v siiii, cuando sepan lo de Naruto se va a poner bueno XD. PD: Si, Hikari posee los mismos poderes de su madre x3 y bueno, veré qué hago con la PD2 XDDD**

 ***titi24diana: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te esté gustando x3 espero recibir tus opiniones al respecto del fic *w***

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Primera Misión

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 5: "Primera Misión"**

 **-5 am – Bosque de Konoha-**

-Buenos días… - Murmuró Sakura rascando su ojo mientras se acercaba al lugar.

-Eh… - Murmuró Naruto semi-dormido caminando hacia el punto de reunión.

-Abre los ojos, Naruto-san. – Dijo Hikari tomándolo del cuello de su sudadera para que no se cayera.

Sasuke llegó del otro lado en silencio, a diferencia de los otros tres, era el único que no tenía suelo. Las horas pasaron y el Sol comenzó a iluminar todo, los chicos se mantuvieron ahí esperando a que Kakashi llegara, estaban a punto de rendirse cuando el Jounin finalmente apareció.

-Buenos días, chicos. – Saludó Kakashi mirándolos.

-¡LLEGA TARDE! – Reprocharon Hikari, Sakura y Naruto al unísono.

-Ya…es que un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino, y… - Su "explicación" quedó inconclusa al ver las reacciones de sus alumnos, por lo que aclaró su garganta y sacó un reloj de su bolsa, ajustándolo antes de ponerlo sobre un tronco que yacía cortado. – Bien, la alarma está fijada para las 12:00pm. – Dijo sacando dos cascabeles de su bolsa. – Su misión del día será quitarme estos cascabeles antes del mediodía, el que no pueda no almorzará. –

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-¡Los ataré ahí y me comeré mi almuerzo enfrente de ustedes! – Dijo apuntando a cuatro pilares que estaban al lado del tronco donde estaba el reloj.

- _"Por eso dijo que viniéramos en ayunas…" –_ Pensó Sasuke mirando los pilares.

- _"Debí haberlo imaginado…" –_ Pensó Hikari apretando su estómago.

-Pero, espere, ¿por qué sólo hay dos cascabeles? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

Kakashi sonrió ante aquella pregunta. – Sólo hay dos para que al menos dos de ustedes se queden atados al tronco. – Respondió con simpleza. – Esas personas serán descalificadas por fracasar en la misión y volverán a la Academia. – Dijo ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los cuatro. – Pueden ser dos como pueden ser todos ustedes. Pueden usar sus shurikens, no podrán quitármelos si no vienen con la intención de matarme. –

-¡Pero eso es peligroso, sensei! – Exclamó Sakura preocupada.

-¡S-Sí, sí! Ni siquiera pudo esquivar el borrador el otro día. – Respondió Naruto ligeramente nervioso.

-Aquellos que no son muy hábiles tienden a hablar más. – Dijo ganándose las miradas de Naruto y Sakura. – Lo mejor es ignorar al perdedor. –

-Hmph. – Bufó Naruto molesto.

-Empiecen cuando les de la señal. – Dijo Kakashi mirándolos.

Imprudentemente, Naruto sacó su kunai y corrió dispuesto a atacar a Kakashi, quien apareció en menos de 1 segundo detrás de él sujetando la mano de Uzumaki, colocándola detrás de la cabeza del rubio con el kunai apuntando hacia la nuca del chico. Sasuke, Sakura y Hikari retrocedieron tres pasos al ver esto.

-No seas impaciente, aún no he dicho que empiecen. – Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente soltando a Naruto.

- _"No pude verlo…" –_ Pensó Sakura sorprendida.

- _"Así que esto es un Jounin…" –_ Pensó Sasuke mirando a Kakashi.

- _"Ni siquiera pude detectar el momento en que apareció detrás de Naruto-san…" –_ Pensó Hikari sorprendida.

-Pero está bien, al menos viniste con la intención de matarme. – Dijo Kakashi mirándolos. – Finalmente empiezan a caerme bien. – Dijo con una risa de diversión. – Empecemos. –

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Hikari formaron una fila y se prepararon mientras esperaban la orden de Kakashi.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! – Ordenó Kakashi, haciendo que los cuatro saltaran a esconderse en ese momento. – Genial, todos están bien escondidos… ¿Uh? – Murmuró mirando a Naruto, quien estaba parado frente a él con una pose de superioridad.

-¡Muy bien, tengamos un encuentro limpio y justo! – Exclamó Naruto con orgullo.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kakashi ladeando la cabeza.

-Ese tonto… - Murmuró Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú…? – Murmuró Hikari mirando a Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

Kakashi sacó un libro y comenzó a leer, haciendo que Naruto se enfureciera más. El rubio intentó golpearlo usando Taijutsu, pero ninguna de las veces funcionó. Sin que se diera cuenta, Kakashi apareció detrás de él con un sello de mano en específico, llamando la atención de los tres que yacían ocultos.

- _"La postura de sus manos… ¿Es el Sello del Tigre?" –_ Pensó Sakura confundida. – _"¡No puede ser! Es un Ninjutsu muy fuerte como para usarlo contra Naruto." –_

 _-"Ese sello…es un Jutsu Katon…" –_ Pensó Sasuke mirando a Kakashi. – _"¿Ese profesor va a hacer más que sólo tontear?" –_

 _-"¡¿Planea atacar a Naruto-san enserio?!" –_ Pensó alarmada Hikari. - ¡Naruto-san, huye! ¡Rápido! –

 _-_ ¡Vas a morir! – Exclamó Sakura alarmada.

-Demasiado tarde. – Respondió Kakashi mirando a Naruto. - _¡Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi! –_ Exclamó Kakashi encajando sus dedos en el ano de Uzumaki, lanzándolo con fuerza. - _¡Sennen Goroshi! –_

-Vaya…no era un Ninjutsu. – Murmuró Sakura mirándolo.

-Esos dos son unos idiotas… - Murmuró Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza.

-No sé cuál de los dos es peor… - Murmuró Hikari indignada.

-Veamos… - Murmuró Kakashi comenzando a leer su libro.

- _"No baja la guardia…aun cuando se trata de Naruto-san." –_ Pensó Hikari mirando a Kakashi. – _"Tengo que pensar en algo rápido." –_

 **-Aldea de Konoha-**

-¡Está por allá! – Exclamó Kiba corriendo detrás de algo.

-¡No se escapará! – Apoyó Setsuki siguiéndolo.

- _¡Puedo verlo!_ – Notificó Hinata por los comunicadores. – _Va directo a Shino-san. –_

 _-Lo tengo. –_ Respondió Shino por el comunicador. – _Voy a acorralarlo. –_

-¡Te lo dejamos a ti, Shino! – Dijo Kiba guiando al objetivo directo hacia Shino.

-¡Lo alcanzaré por el otro lado! – Dijo Setsuki desviándose del camino.

-¡Sí! – Respondió Kiba.

-¡Terminé este lado de la barda! – Exclamó Ino con una brocha de pintura.

-¡Ya casi he terminado yo! – Respondió Chouji pintando el otro lado de la barda.

-¡Oye Shikamaru-kun, ayúdame! – Replicó Kaori reparando el techo de la casa a la que pertenecía la barda que estaban pintando Ino y Chouji.

-Qué molestia… - Murmuró Shikamaru tomando un martillo para ayudar a Kaori.

-¡Ustedes dos, dense prisa! – Exclamó Asuma desde abajo mirándolos. - ¡Están retrasados! –

-¡Es culpa de Shikamaru-kun! – Replicó Kaori continuando su trabajo.

-Ya voy, ya voy. – Murmuró Shikamaru ayudándola.

-Qué lentos. – Dijo Ino resoplando.

-Tch, todos ellos ya están en una misión y yo tengo que reposar después de la paliza que me dio Hyuga ayer… - Murmuró Himeko viendo a los chicos desde su ventana, tenía vendas en algunas partes de sus brazos y sus piernas, y algunos moretones estaban visibles en su cuerpo. – Hasta Naruto-san y Hikari-san están en "una misión"…que envidia me dan. – Dijo suspirando resignada.

 **-Bosque de Konoha-**

-Sakura cayó muy fácilmente. – Dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-Genjutsu, ¿eh? – Murmuró Sasuke. – Una técnica ilusoria de control mental, no me sorprende que haya caído en ella, pero… - Dijo girándose a ver a Kakashi. – Yo soy diferente a ellos. –

-¿Por qué no dices eso luego de que hayas conseguido un cascabel, Sasuke-kun? – Dijo Kakashi caminando tres pasos hacia él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos hasta que Sasuke lanzó tres shurikens hacia él, los cuales Kakashi esquivó con facilidad.

-Es inútil que uses ataques tan sencillos. – Dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke, quien sonrió y lanzó un kunai hacia una soga, cortándola. - ¡¿Una trampa?! – Exclamó el Jounin esquivando las múltiples kunais que llovieron y se encajaron en el tronco que estaba detrás de él. Aunque había logrado evadirlas, se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke detrás de él. - ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó deteniendo con su mano el pie de Sasuke antes de que este lo pateara, el pelinegro intentó golpearlo con su puño pero también fue detenido, aprovechó para intentar una segunda patada, pero Kakashi pudo detenerla con su brazo. Sasuke sonrió y con su brazo libre rozó uno de los cascabeles. – Este chico… - Pensó aventando a Sasuke y retrocediendo rápidamente, fijando su vista en el Uchiha frente a él. – _"Vaya chico…ni siquiera me dio tiempo de leer el Icha Icha Paradise." –_ Pensó mirando fijamente al pelinegro. – Bueno, admito que eres diferente a los otros dos. –

-Je. – Murmuró Sasuke realizando una cadena de sellos. - ¡Caballo! ¡Tigre! _¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! -_

 _-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Un Genin normal no podría realizar ese Jutsu! ¡No debería tener suficiente chakra!" –_ Pensó Kakashi sorprendido.

Una vez que una enorme bola de fuego fue arrojada por Sasuke desde su boca, Kakashi huyó dejándolo confundido.

- _"¡No está! ¡¿Atrás de mí?! No… ¡¿Arriba?!" –_ Pensó alarmado mirando por todas partes. – _"¡¿Dónde estará?!" –_

-¡Debajo de ti! – Exclamó Kakashi sacando su brazo desde el suelo, atrapando el pie de Sasuke. - _¡Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! –_

Kakashi jaló a Sasuke hacia abajo haciéndolo gritar, enterrándolo casi por completo, dejando solamente su cabeza al aire.

-¿Qué te parece? No puedes moverte ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kakashi mirándolo.

-Hmph. – Bufó Sasuke desviando la mirada.

-Aunque parece que tienes un talento excepcional. – Dijo el Jounin en una aparente sonrisa. – Pero… - Prosiguió poniéndose de pie. – El precipitarse tan rápido sólo te hará caer más pronto. –

 _-¡Kirigakure no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Hikari lanzando una ola de neblina desde su boca, la cual comenzó a inundar el lugar.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kakashi notando la neblina que cada vez era más densa. – _"Me olvidé de ella por completo…" –_

 _-¡Youton: Yougan Guroubu! –_ Atacó Hikari desde un punto ciego, lanzando varias bolas de lava hacia Kakashi.

-¡Esto es malo! – Exclamó Kakashi esquivándolas a duras penas. – Vaya…no eras simplemente una parlanchina. –

-A diferencia de Uchiha-san, yo no alardeó. – Respondió Hikari oculta en la neblina.

-Te crees muy buena, ¿uh? – Murmuró Sasuke indignado.

Cuatro kunais y tres shurikens fueron dirigidas hacia Kakashi, quien saltó para evadirlas hacia otro extremo, donde fue recibido por algunas bolas de lava nuevamente. El Jounin realizó una serie de sellos de mano y, antes de que Hikari pudiera notarlo, desapareció.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Terumi buscando a Kakashi. – _"¿Dónde está…? ¿Se habrá escondido en el suelo de nuevo?" –_

-¡Demasiado lenta! – Exclamó Kakashi detrás de Terumi, la castaña lanzó tres shurikens hacia el Jounin, pero este las esquivó con facilidad, Hikari aprovechó para intentar tomar uno de los cascabeles, pero antes de poder jalarlo Kakashi la detuvo tomándola del brazo para lanzarla hacia el suelo. Hikari logró recuperar el equilibrio en el aire y cayó de pie, pero instantáneamente Kakashi apareció frente a ella mientras ponía su mano en el suelo. - _¡Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu!_ –

En ese momento el suelo empezó a moverse como una ola, lanzando a Hikari hacia el suelo con fuerza. Sasuke aprovechó esto para salir de su confinamiento, pero Kakashi había desaparecido junto con la niebla.

-Casi… - Murmuró Hikari levantándose del suelo.

En ese momento sonó la alarma que anunciaba el mediodía, y por lo tanto, el fin de la prueba.

-Maldición…desperdicié el tiempo. – Dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar al punto inicial.

-Casi lo conseguí… - Murmuró Hikari apretando sus puños frustrada. La chica suspiró y comenzó a caminar detrás de Sasuke para llegar al punto del cual habían partido.

 **-Aldea de Konoha-**

-Estoy en casa. – Dijo Kakashi entrando a su hogar.

-Bienvenido. – Respondió Himeko desde la cocina con un delantal azul claro.

-Huele bien, ¿qué cocinas? – Preguntó Kakashi acercándose a ella.

-Un poco de curry con verduras y arroz. – Respondió Himeko sonriéndole. – Pronto estará listo, ¿puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa por favor? –

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Kakashi acomodando la mesa, mientras lo hacía la miró de reojo por unos momentos: su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta con un mechón al frente, no llevaba puesto su protector ninja y su ropa era una blusa de tirantes blanca sencilla, un pantalón hasta los tobillos lila, unos calcetines blancos con bordes lilas y unas pantuflas color azul claro. Sus heridas y vendajes se encontraban totalmente la vista, haciendo que Kakashi sintiera un ligero remordimiento interno. – Sí que te despedazaron ayer. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Himeko mirando sus vendajes y sus heridas, afligiéndose un poco al recordar lo que había sucedido. – Sí. – Asintió mientras apagaba la estufa. – Me veo deplorable, ¿verdad? –

-Luces como un ninja. – Respondió Kakashi animándola. – Esas heridas demuestran tu poder. –

-Estas heridas demuestran que ese idiota me dio una paliza. – Replicó Himeko comenzando a servir los platos.

-Era inevitable, no estás a su nivel. – Dijo Kakashi sirviendo un poco de jugo de naranja en ambos vasos.

-No entiendo por qué Hokage-sama me puso en ese equipo. – Reprochó Himeko poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-Lo mismo me pregunté, pero ¿qué se va a hacer? – Dijo el Jounin sentándose al lado de ella.

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko sentándose también. – Buen provecho. –

-Buen provecho. – Repitió Kakashi comenzando a comer. – Te ha quedado delicioso. –

-Gracias, disfrútalo. – Agradeció Uehara mientras comía también. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le ha ido al equipo de Naruto-san y Hikari-san? –

-Bueno… - Murmuró Kakashi recordando lo sucedido.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Ustedes cuatro deben dejar de ser ninjas! – Exclamó Kakashi, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de Sasuke, Naruto, Hikari y Sakura._

 _-Dejar de ser un ninja, ¡¿a qué se refiere?! – Replicó Naruto indignado._

 _-Es cierto que no pudimos conseguir los cascabeles… - Dijo Hikari molesta. - ¡¿Pero por qué dice algo así?! –_

 _-Porque sólo son unos mocosos que no cumplen los requisitos para ser ninjas. – Respondió Kakashi con simpleza._

 _En ese momento Sasuke se lanzó a atacar a Kakashi, pero este rápidamente lo derribó, poniéndose encima de él._

 _-Les dije que sólo son unos mocosos. – Dijo Kakashi viendo a Sasuke._

 _-¡No toque a Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó Sakura molesta._

 _-Piensan que ser ninja es muy fácil, ¿eh? – Dijo Kakashi viéndolos fijamente. - ¿Por qué creen que están haciendo este entrenamiento en equipo? –_

 _-¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Sakura._

 _-Parece que ninguno de ustedes supo la respuesta a este examen. – Prosiguió Kakashi sin soltar a Sasuke. – La respuesta que determina si aprueban o no. –_

 _-Eso es lo que quería preguntarle hace rato. – Dijo Sakura mirándolo._

 _-¿Acaso son estúpidos? – Dijo Kakashi viéndolos. - ¿No entienden por qué están en equipos? –_

 _-¡¿Y qué tienen que ver los equipos?! – Exclamó Naruto irritado._

 _-Trabajo en equipo. – Dijo Hikari mirando a Kakashi. - ¿Verdad? –_

 _-Exacto, pero ya es muy tarde para que se den cuenta. – Respondió Kakashi. – Si me hubieran atacado todos juntos tal vez hubieran conseguidos los cascabeles, pero no fue así…que mal. –_

 _-Pero solamente habían dos cascabeles. – Interrumpió Sakura confundida. – Si hubiéramos trabajado juntos para conseguirlos, dos de nosotros no habrían conseguido nada y se hubiera creado un desacuerdo. –_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Este examen está planeado para que se peleen entre ustedes a propósito. – Respondió Kakashi viéndolos. – La intención era elegir a aquellos que antepusieran el trabajo en equipo antes que a ellos mismos, pero fueron patéticos… ¡Sakura! – Exclamó mirando a la kunoichi. – Sólo te preocupaste por Sasuke sin saber si quiera dónde estaba y no te importó Naruto que estaba frente a ti… ¡Naruto! – Exclamó girándose a ver al rubio. – Lo único que hiciste fue trabajar sólo... ¡Hikari! – Prosiguió girándose a ver a la castaña. – Utilizaste a estos tres como carnada para poder atacarme, pero no te preocupaste en ayudar a alguno, al contrario, no te importó si herías a Sasuke cuando me atacaste. – Dijo pisando la cabeza de Sasuke. – Y tú asumiste que todos los demás serían un estorbo, así que actuaste por cuenta propia. ¡Las misiones se realizan en equipos! Es cierto que los ninjas necesitan desarrollar sus habilidades individuales, pero el trabajo en equipo es más importante que eso. – Dijo mirándolos nuevamente. – Una acción individual que interfiere en el trabajo en equipo puede poner a los compañeros en peligro y llevarlos a la muerte, por ejemplo… - Murmuró sacando un Kunai, poniéndolo en el cuello de Sasuke. - ¡Sakura, mata a Naruto o Sasuke se muere! – Exclamó asustando a los chicos. – Eso pasaría. -_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Eh…eres un poco estricto. – Murmuró Himeko comiendo un bocado de su cena. - ¿Entonces los reprobaste? –

-No. – Respondió continuando su cena. – Aprobaron. –

-¿Eh? Pero acabas de decir que no entendieron el propósito del entrenamiento… - Dijo Himeko confundida.

-Sí. – Asintió Kakashi.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Bueno, ellos… - Dijo mirándola.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Les daré otra oportunidad! Sin embargo, la batalla por los cascabeles será más dura todavía. – Dijo Kakashi girándose a verlos. – Pueden comer, ¡excepto Naruto y Hikari! –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Hikari indignada._

 _-Naruto, este será tu castigo por romper las reglas al intentar comerte los almuerzos. – Respondió Kakashi. – Hikari, es tu castigo por arriesgar la vida de uno de tus compañeros al lanzar un ataque tan imprudentemente. –_

 _-Tch. – Bufó Hikari, ahora entendía por qué estaba atada a uno de los pilares al igual que Naruto._

 _-Si alguien les da de comer…será descalificado al instante. – Dijo Kakashi mirándolos fijamente. – Yo pongo las reglas aquí, ¿entendido? – Rectificó antes de desaparecer del lugar._

 _Sasuke y Sakura tomaron las dos loncheras y comenzaron a comer en silencio, Hikari y Naruto los observaban mientras sus estómagos rugían del hambre. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y los miró de reojo por unos segundos antes de extenderles su lonchera._

 _-Tomen. – Dijo sin mirarlos._

 _-¡E-Espera Sasuke-kun! El sensei dijo que… - Dijo Sakura mirándolo._

 _-No te preocupes, no siento su presencia. – Respondió Sasuke bajando la mirada. – Tenemos que conseguir los cascabeles juntos, si ellos tienen hambre, sólo estorbarán, así que… -_

 _-Uchiha-san… - Murmuró Hikari sorprendida._

 _Sakura miró su lonchera y tragó saliva antes de extendérselo a ambos chicos. – Tomen. –_

 _-Sa-Sakura-chan… - Murmuró Naruto con lágrimas mientras Sakura les sonreía._

 _-Pero no podemos movernos… - Murmuró Hikari recordando las sogas._

 _-Tch, sólo por esta vez ¿bien? – Dijo Sakura molesta mientras le daba de su comida a Naruto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke le daba a Hikari._

 _En ese momento Kakashi apareció ante ellos, asustándolos._

 _-Rompieron las reglas, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias. – Amenazó Kakashi viéndolos._

 _-¡Pe-Pero usted lo dijo sensei! – Exclamó Naruto viéndolo. - ¡Es por eso que ellos dos…! –_

 _-Somos un equipo ¿no? – Respondió Sasuke viendo a los otros._

 _-¡Así es! – Apoyó Sakura._

 _-¡Todos estamos juntos en esto! – Dijo Hikari viéndolo._

 _-Muy bien. – Dijo acercándose a ellos. – Aprobaron. –_

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuraron los cuatro confundidos._

 _-Han aprobado. – Respondió Kakashi contento._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Je, eres cruel. – Dijo Himeko mirando a Kakashi.

-Bueno, esos cuatro finalmente actúan como un equipo. – Respondió Kakashi mirándola. – Mañana empezarán con sus misiones. –

-Ya veo. –Dijo Himeko comiendo un poco de su plato. – Ellos también pasaron. –

-Tienes suerte de no haber tenido que pasar una prueba para mantener tu protector. – Dijo Kakashi con burla.

-No, creo que lo que me hizo Hyuga fue peor que cualquier cosa que me pudieras haber hecho tú o cualquier otro Jounin. – Reprochó Himeko irritada.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada divertido. – Gracias por la comida. – Dijo levantando los platos de la mesa.

-Déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo. – Dijo Himeko viéndolo.

-Ya has hecho mucho hoy, y necesitas recuperarte. – Interrumpió Kakashi girándose a verla. – Yo termino de lavar esto, ve a descansar. –

-Pero… - Murmuró no muy segura.

-Tranquila. – Respondió viéndola. – Te recibí porque te quiero, no para que seas mi sirvienta. –

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko sonriéndole. – Gracias. –

-No tienes que darlas. – Dijo comenzando a lavar los trastes. – Ve a dormir. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió quitándose el delantal, colgándolo en una de las sillas. – Buenas noches, nii-san. –

-Duerme bien, Himeko. – Dijo Kakashi despidiéndola.

-Gracias. – Dijo yéndose hacia la habitación donde se estaba quedando, se sacó las pantuflas y se acostó en la cama mientras miraba sus vendajes, recordando el entrenamiento que había tenido con Neji.

- _"¿Seré capaz de completar una misión con ellos…?" –_ Pensó preocupada mientras se cobijaba. – _"Con su nivel…las misiones que nos toquen serán de clasificación mayor que las de Naruto-san y los demás… ¿Podré hacerlo?" –_ Suspiró resignada y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir, intentando no pensar en lo que sería su vida a partir de ese momento, aunque en el fondo sabía que los días difíciles estaban por comenzar.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 5! ¿Qué les está pareciendo? ¿les está gustando? Estamos entrando al arco de Zabuza, así que lo bueno apenas está por empezar 7v7**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus comentarios x3 espero tu review con paciencia :3**

 ***97Marinette: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Yo también amo a tu Hikari (? y en el sig. capítulo la chica se volverá más interesante de lo que crees 7v7**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te esté gustando x3 jajajaja todas son chicas únicas, pero Naruto se las jode a todas (? Naruto es el ninja #1 en sorprender a la gente :v y ahora Hikari también lo sabe jaja no, no he visto ese anime, pero no quiero cambiar las personalidades originales de los personajes, los haría OOC XD**

 ***titi24diana: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te esté gustando x3 espero recibir tus opiniones al respecto del fic pronto x3**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. ¡Una Misión Extrema! -Parte 1-

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 6: "¡Una Misión Extrema! -Parte 1-"**

 **-Área de Entrenamiento de Konoha-**

-¡Demasiado lenta! – Exclamó Neji golpeando a Himeko en el pecho con la palma de su mano, tumbándola en el suelo. - ¡¿Ese es todo tu poder?! –

-¡Maldición…! – Murmuró Himeko poniéndose de pie. - ¡No me trates como una inútil! –

-Pero si eso es lo que eres. – Respondió Neji cruzando los brazos. ¡Mira! Ni siquiera he usado mi Byakugan, te he estado atacando con un Taijutsu simple y ni así puedes vencerme. –

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó furiosa intentando golpearlo, pero un dolor repentino en su ojo izquierdo la hizo gemir de dolor. – _"¡¿Otra vez…?!" –_ Pensó apretando su ojo con fuerza.

-Tch, ¿eso es todo? – Preguntó Neji viéndola.

-¡Silencio! – Exclamó Himeko mirándolo furiosa.

-¡Neji! ¡Himeko! – Exclamó a la distancia TenTen llegando al lugar.

-TenTen-san… - Murmuró Himeko viéndola.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Neji girándose a verla.

-Guy-sensei los llama. – Respondió TenTen deteniéndose frente a ellos. – Tenemos una misión. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Himeko asustada.

-Ya veo. – Respondió Neji con simpleza. - ¿Qué clasificación? – Preguntó mirándola.

-Clasificación C. – Dijo TenTen viéndolo. – No nos ha dado las especificaciones, dijo que nos dirá la información cuando estemos todos ahí. –

-Bien, vamos. – Respondió Neji mirando a Himeko de reojo. – Camina. –

-S-Sí… - Asintió Himeko nerviosa, tragó en seco y después se fue detrás de TenTen y Neji hacia la entrada de la Aldea, donde Rock Lee y Guy los esperaban.

-Bien, tenemos una misión. – Dijo Guy mirando a los cuatro chicos. – Se nos ha contratado para que escoltemos a dos chicas desde el País del Fuego hasta el País de la Hierba. –

-¿Dos chicas? – Preguntó Rock Lee confundido.

Guy asintió. – Su familia murió en un terrible accidente, así que se dirigen al País de la Hierba a buscar a los únicos parientes vivos que les quedan. – Explicó mirando a su equipo. – Nuestra misión es escoltarlas durante el trayecto para que nada les pase y ayudarlas a encontrar a sus familiares, una vez que lo hayamos logrado regresaremos a la Aldea. ¿Preguntas? –

-¡No! – Respondieron todos.

-Bien, vayan por su equipo y nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora. – Dijo Guy viéndolos. - ¡Es todo! –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron todos tomando diferentes caminos.

 **[…]**

-Ya veo, al fin tendrás tu primera misión. – Dijo Kakashi caminando junto a Himeko.

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko cargando una mochila negra en su espalda. - ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? –

-¿Por qué no habrías de poder? – Preguntó Kakashi mirándola. – Sólo serán escoltas. –

-Lo sé, pero… - Murmuró Himeko apretando los tirantes de su mochila. - ¿Y si cometo un error? –

-No te preocupes. – Dijo Kakashi acariciándole la cabeza. – Si cometes un error, los demás te ayudarán a corregirlo, así que tranquilízate. –

-Pero… -

-Nada de peros. – Interrumpió Kakashi.

-¡Himeko-chan! – Exclamó Naruto saludándola.

-Naruto-san…Hikari-san… - Dijo Himeko sorprendida de verlos. - ¿También tienen una misión? –

-Sí, escoltaremos a Tazuna-san al País de las Olas. – Respondió Kakashi viéndola.

-¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Hikari confundida de verlos juntos.

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko. – Debo irme, me espera mi equipo. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Kakashi viéndola. – Que te vaya bien. –

-Gracias, lo mismo para ustedes. – Dijo Himeko sonriéndoles. – Buena suerte, chicos. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Naruto. - ¡Da lo mejor, Himeko-chan! –

Hikari asintió. – Cuídate mucho. –

-Sí, ustedes también. – Respondió Himeko. - ¡Nos vemos después, nii-san! – Se despidió comenzando a alejarse.

-¡¿Nii-san?! – Exclamaron Sakura, Naruto y Hikari al unísono sorprendidos.

-¡¿Son…hermanos?! – Preguntó Sakura incrédula.

-No, no somos hermanos. – Respondió Kakashi viéndola.

-¿E-Entonces…por qué lo llamó "nii-san"? – Preguntó Naruto mirándolo.

-Mmm…veamos… - Murmuró Kakashi pensativo. – Somos primos por parte de su madre y mi padre. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Sakura entendiendo.

-Espere un momento. – Interrumpió Hikari viéndolo. – Si usted es el primo de Himeko-san… ¿Ella se está quedando a vivir con usted? –

-Pues sí. – Respondió Kakashi con simpleza.

-Pervertido. – Dijo Sakura viéndolo.

-No es lo que piensan… - Murmuró Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – Preguntó Tazuna, quien se había mantenido junto a Sasuke.

-Sí, andando. – Ordenó Kakashi caminando hacia Tazuna.

-¡Sí! – Respondió el equipo al unisón.

-¡Llegué! – Dijo Himeko encontrándose con TenTen, Rock Lee y Neji.

-Lenta como siempre. – Murmuró Neji.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz aunque sea un momento? – Preguntó Himeko viéndolo de reojo.

-¡Equipo! – Exclamó Guy llegando acompañado de dos jóvenes: la primera tenía 15 años y su cabello era largo de color negro, sus ojos azules turquesa y su piel morena. La segunda era una niña de 10 años con cabello cian oscuro, de ojos azul turquesa y piel morena clara. Ambas vestían un conjunto de kimonos de color rojo, la mayor tenía la cinta de color dorada, mientras que la menor tenía una cinta de color azul celeste.

-Buenos días. – Saludaron ambas hermanas cortésmente.

-Mi nombre es Ren, muchas gracias por su ayuda. – Dijo la mayor haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Nayo, les agradezco su compañía en nuestro viaje. – Dijo la menor haciendo una reverencia.

-Ellos son los ninjas que las cuidarán. – Dijo Guy apuntando a su equipo. – Hyuga Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, y Uehara Himeko. –

Los cuatro hicieron una leve reverencia hacia las chicas, quienes les sonrieron gentilmente.

-Bien, andando. – Dijo Guy comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por Ren y Nayo. TenTen se ubicó al lado izquierdo de las chicas y Lee del lado derecho, Neji se mantuvo dos pasos atrás de ellas, mientras que Himeko caminaba tres pasos atrás de Hyuga.

- _"Todo estará bien…no tienes que preocuparte."_ – Se repetía en su mente tratando de tranquilizarse, tenía un mal presentimiento y por alguna razón no podía detenerlo.

Neji la miró de reojo notando su nerviosismo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente regresó la vista al frente y siguió su camino alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Himeko suspiró para calmarse y continuó caminando detrás de Neji mientras soportaba el ardor que su ojo repentinamente le causaba.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lee mirando a Himeko. – Has estado muy callada. –

-¿Eh? No, estoy bien. – Respondió Himeko mirándolo.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Lee no muy seguro.

-S-Sí, no te preocupes. – Respondió Himeko sonriéndole. – Estoy bien. –

Pasó un rato en silencio, donde lo único que se podía apreciar era el sonido de los pasos de las 7 personas. Parecía que todo iba bien, hasta que Neji se detuvo y activó su Byakugan.

-¿Neji? – Murmuró TenTen mirándolo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Guy viendo a Neji.

-¡Cuidado, Lee! – Exclamó Neji golpeando a un bandido que saltó desde unos arbustos hacia Rock Lee. - ¡Es una emboscada! –

-¡Posiciones! – Exclamó Guy mirando a los 4.

-¡Sí! – Asintieron Lee, Neji y TenTen, cubriendo por los cuatro lados a las dos hermanas.

-¡Perdedora, reemplázame! – Exclamó Neji mirando a Himeko, quien se había mantenido inmóvil en su lugar.

-¿E-Eh…? – Murmuró Himeko perdida, Neji repitió sus palabras sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¡Sí! – Asintió corriendo hacia Hyuga, tomando la posición que él tenía mientras este se lanzaba a atacar a los bandidos.

-¡Están viniendo más! – Exclamó Neji viendo a la distancia con su Byakugan.

-¡Lee, ayuda a Neji! – Ordenó Guy corriendo a pelear también. - ¡TenTen, Himeko, cuiden de ellas! –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron Lee y TenTen, obedeciendo las órdenes que se les habían dado.

- _"¿Esto es una batalla real…?" –_ Pensó Himeko temblando en su lugar mientras veía la batalla. – _"¡Esto es muy diferente de lo que los demás hacían!" –_

-¡Lee, cuidado! – Exclamó TenTen auxiliando a su compañero.

-¡Espera, TenTen-san…! – Exclamó Himeko girándose a verla nerviosa de quedarse sola.

-Ran-chan… - Murmuró Nayo abrazando con fuerza a su hermana preocupada.

-¡Himeko, detrás de ti! – Exclamó Guy advirtiéndola mientras intentaba detener a seis bandidos.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Himeko girándose, notando al bandido que corrió hacia ella con una espada.

-¡Muere! – Exclamó el bandido listo para atacarla.

-¡Himeko-san! – Gritó Lee viéndola.

- _"¡Me…Me va a matar!" –_ Pensó Himeko en shock, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no había forma de que pudiera esquivar el ataque. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el metal frío de la espada que se avecinaba hacia ella con rapidez.

El ruido de la espada perforando la carne se escuchó y la obligó a abrir los ojos, viendo la sangre que salpicaba hacia su rostro.

-¿E-Eh…? – Tartamudeó atónita ante lo que estaba viendo. – _"¿Por…por qué…?" –_ Pensó sin poder creerlo.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Neji golpeando con fuerza al bandido con su palma noqueándolo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba retirar la espada que lo había perforado entre el hombro y su pecho izquierdo.

-¡Neji! – Exclamó TenTen viendo la sangre que escurría de la herida de Hyuga.

-¿Hyu…ga…? – Murmuró Himeko procesando lo que estaba viendo, sin poder salir del shock todavía.

 _-¡Konoha Daisenpuu! –_ Exclamó Lee pateando con gran velocidad y fuerza a los hombres que los rodeaban, al mismo tiempo que Neji y Guy derribaban a los restantes.

Una vez que todo acabó, los siete tomaron un rumbo rápido para alejarse del lugar, llegando a una especie de cueva donde decidieron detenerse a descansar. Guy y Lee se ocuparon de encender una fogata, mientras TenTen revisaba que las dos chicas se encontraran a salvo. Neji se sentó en una roca mientras aguantaba el dolor de la herida que seguía goteando sangre y Himeko sólo se limitó a verlo sintiéndose culpable.

-Hyuga…yo… - Murmuró Himeko viéndolo.

-No digas nada. – Respondió Neji con un tono de voz sereno, pero que al mismo tiempo era frío e hiriente.

-Encontré rastro de veneno en las armas del enemigo. – Dijo Guy viendo a Neji. – Tenemos que atenderte inmediatamente o será demasiado tarde. –

-No podemos volver, sería inútil. – Dijo Neji con serenidad.

-¡Pero, Neji! – Replicó TenTen viéndolo. - ¡Te pondrás peor si dejas que pase más tiempo! –

-Yo puedo atenderlo. – Interrumpió Himeko acercándose. – No soy médica, pero tengo conocimientos básicos de enfermería. –

-¿No has hecho ya suficiente? – Preguntó Neji sin voltear a verla.

-Por favor… - Suplicó apretando sus puños. – Déjenme atenderlo…antes de que el veneno se esparza más por su cuerpo. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Guy viéndola.

-¡Pero, sensei! – Replicó TenTen girándose a ver a Guy. - ¡Fue su culpa que Neji terminara así en primer lugar! ¡En vez de ayudarlo podría empeorarlo! –

-Precisamente por su descuido es que tiene que responsabilizarse. – Respondió Guy viendo a TenTen. – Y es la única alternativa que tenemos. –

-Guy-sensei… - Murmuró Lee viéndolos.

Himeko tomó su mochila y se acercó a Neji, quien desvió la mirada después de verla de reojo. TenTen vio esto y decidió regresar al lado de ambas chicas que seguían en conmoción dentro de la cueva, Lee se mantuvo en silencio buscando algo de comer mientras que Guy entraba a la cueva siguiendo a TenTen.

-¿Podrías quitarte la playera por favor? Necesito revisarte. – Dijo Himeko viendo a Neji. El castaño no respondió, pero desabrochó su playera y bajó la manga izquierda para dejar al descubierto la herida. Uehara sintió remordimiento al ver la profundidad que tenía, pero se mantuvo en silencio. – Voy a limpiarla. – Avisó sacando un trapo blanco de su mochila y mojándolo con un poco de agua, suspiró antes de empezar a limpiar la sangre alrededor de la herida, dejando visible el corte que finalmente había dejado de sangrar. – Hyuga-kun…perdón. – Murmuró deteniéndose mientras agachaba la mirada. – Sé que no resolverá nada…pero quiero que sepas que lamento que siempre termines herido por mi culpa. –

-Tienes razón, una disculpa no resolverá nada. – Respondió Neji con crueldad sin siquiera girarse a verla.

Himeko suspiró resignada y puso sobre una bolsa de plástico el trapo húmedo, sucesivamente acercó su rostro a la herida y comenzó a succionarla. Neji, al sentir eso, se giró a verla y la empujó mientras se alejaba.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – Exclamó mirándola indignado.

-Tengo que retirar el veneno, y esta es la mejor forma. – Respondió Himeko viéndolo. – Tengo que sacarlo todo lo antes posible. –

-Tch, maldición. – Murmuró Neji acomodándose de nuevo. Himeko suspiró y volvió a repetir su acción, escupiendo al suelo la sangre con veneno que había extraído. Repitió aquél procedimiento varias veces, y después se enjuagó la boca con el agua de su botella. – Tengo que sacar el resto, te dolerá un poco, así que resiste por favor. – Dijo haciendo un par de sellos de mano. - _¡Hyouton: Hyouhari no Jutsu!_ – Exclamó apareciendo una fina aguja hecha de hielo, la cual introdujo con cuidado en la herida para raspar con delicadeza dentro de ella.

Neji gimió un poco al sentir la fría aguja que perforaba su herida, y pudo sentir cómo la sangre volvía a escurrir de ella. Pasaron unos minutos para que la rubia se detuviera y tomara nuevamente el trapo para limpiar la sangre que había escurrido. Uehara tomó un pedazo de tela, lo remojó con alcohol y lo colocó sobre la herida de Neji para después comenzar a vendarlo con una fina venda blanca.

-Terminé. – Dijo guardando sus cosas mientras Neji se acomodaba la playera nuevamente con una actitud serena.

-Hyuga-kun… ¿Sabes? Finalmente pude recordarlo. – Murmuró Himeko terminando de guardar sus cosas. – La primera vez que nos conocimos. –

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras terminaba de abrochar su playera.

-Aquella vez también estuve detrás de tu espalda…viendo cómo te lastimaban por mi culpa. – Respondió Himeko bajando la mirada.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Espera aquí Himeko, enseguida volvemos. – Dijo Kakeru viendo a una Himeko de tres años._

 _-Sí. – Asintió Himeko mirando a Kakeru. – Himeko esperará aquí. –_

 _-Sí. – Respondió Kakeru levantándose, entrando junto a Leandee a una casa en específico._

 _Himeko suspiró y comenzó a caminar frente al lugar esperando a sus padres, hasta que tres chicos la rodearon mientras se burlaban de ella, intimidándola. El miedo le impedía moverse o pronunciar si quiera alguna palabra, y justo cuando sintió que el chico que estiraba su cabello intentando ver su ojo izquierdo jamás la soltaría un corazón de manzana golpeó la cabeza del chico con fuerza haciendo que la soltara y terminó chocando con la frente de Himeko antes de terminar en el suelo._

 _-¡¿Quién fue?! – Exclamó el chico girándose a ver al árbol que estaba al lado de ellos._

 _-Es injusto que tres de ustedes ataquen a una niña pequeña. – Respondió un niño de cuatro años bajando del árbol y apareciendo frente a Himeko. – Déjenla en paz. –_

 _-¿O sino qué? –_

 _-¿Crees poder defenderla? –_

 _-¡Contra él! –_

 _Los tres chicos se lanzaron dispuestos a golpear al niño, el pequeño esquivó sus ataques pero no se libró de algunos puñetazos que marcaron su blanca piel. No obstante, el niño los atacó con rapidez noqueando a dos de ellos y dejando al tercero en el suelo._

 _-¡Nos las pagarás! – Amenazó el chico tomando a los otros dos y comenzando a correr alejándose de ahí._

 _-Tontos. – Dijo el niño girándose a ver a Himeko. – Deberías dejar de ser tan tímida, de lo contrario jamás dejarán de meterse contigo. –_

 _-Lo siento… - Murmuró Himeko empezando a llorar._

 _-¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó confundido._

 _-Tenía mucho miedo… - Sollozó Himeko llorando._

 _-Tranquila, ya estás bien. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza mientras le sonreía._

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuró Himeko viéndolo confundida, después notó los golpes que tenía, sintiéndose culpable. – Estás herido…perdón. -_

 _-No te preocupes por eso. - Respondió girándose. – Nos vemos. – Dijo alejándose del lugar corriendo, como si tuviese que llegar a alguna parte pronto._

 _-¿Quién…era? – Murmuró Himeko limpiando sus lágrimas._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Me has vuelto a proteger. – Dijo girándose a verlo. – Gracias. –

Neji la miró por unos segundos y se puso de pie sin dirigirle la mirada. – El niño que conociste aquella vez y el que soy hoy son muy diferentes. – Dijo mirándola con seriedad. – Aquella vez te salvé porque creía que eso era lo correcto, pero esta vez lo hice solamente porque la vida de mis compañeros y de las personas que tenemos que cuidar estaban en riesgo. – Confesó sorprendiéndola. – Así que no lo malinterpretes, la próxima vez no saltaré a protegerte. – Finalizó comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, dejándola sola.

-Hyuga… - Murmuró Himeko bajando la mirada. – _"Sí, tienes razón…no eres el mismo niño de aquella vez." –_ Pensó levantándose, yendo a ayudar a Lee.

 **[…]**

-¡Todos, agáchense! – Exclamó Kakashi viendo a su equipo.

En ese momento, desde un árbol, apareció una enorme espada decapitadora que giró con fuerza en dirección hacia ellos, todos obedecieron la orden de Kakashi y se agacharon para evitar el golpe. La espada terminó clavada en un árbol, y en menos de un segundo un hombre de más de 20 años apareció parado sobre ella mientras miraba de reojo a Kakashi.

- _"Si no me equivoco, él es…" –_ Pensó Kakashi mirando al hombre fijamente.

-¡¿Zabuza?! – Exclamó Hikari furiosa mirándolo. - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí, Zabuza?! –

-¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Hikari.

-Sí…no podría olvidarlo jamás. – Respondió Hikari sin apartar su vista de Zabuza. – Es uno de los más buscados por Kirigakure… ¡El hombre que mató al Cuarto Mizukage! –

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Exclamó Naruto aterrado. - ¡¿Mató…al Mizukage?! –

-Sí…mi madre se convirtió en Mizukage cuando él asesinó al Cuarto Mizukage… - Respondió Hikari apretando sus puños. – No pensé que tendría el honor de pelear con él. –

-Vaya, vaya. – Dijo Kakashi dando dos pasos al frente. - ¿Entonces tú eres el ninja fugitivo de Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza? -

-¡No voy a perder! – Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia Zabuza, pero siendo detenido por Hikari.

-Detente, Naruto-san. – Dijo Hikari mirándolo.

-No te metas Naruto, quédate atrás. – Apoyó Kakashi sin quitar su vista de Zabuza.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Naruto indignado.

-Este sujeto está a un nivel totalmente diferente al de los otros. – Respondió Kakashi seriamente. – Si él será nuestro oponente entonces… - Murmuró poniendo su mano sobre su protector, el cual cubría totalmente su ojo derecho. – Las cosas se pondrán serias si no hago esto. –

-Supongo que eres Kakashi del Sharingan. – Dijo Zabuza viéndolo de reojo. – Lo siento, pero…entrégame al viejo. –

- _"¿Sharingan…? ¿Qué es eso…?" –_ Pensó Naruto confundido.

-Entren en formación Manji. – Ordenó Kakashi. – Protejan a Tazuna-san. -

 _-¡Youton: Yougan Guroubu! –_ Exclamó Hikari atacando a Zabuza, quien en un movimiento casi imperceptible esquivó el ataque y volvió a quedar parado sobre su espada.

 _-_ ¡No interfieran en la pelea! – Ordenó Kakashi viendo de reojo a Hikari. – Aplicarán el trabajo en equipo en esta situación. – El Jounin levantó su protector dejando ver una cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo, el cual abrió relevando un ojo rojo con tres aspas alrededor de la pupila. – Lucha contra mí. –

 _-"¡¿Qué es ese ojo?!" –_ Pensó Naruto sorprendido.

 _-_ Oh…no esperaba ver tu Sharingan tan pronto. – Dijo Zabuza mirando a Kakashi. – Qué honor. -

 _-_ ¿Qué es el Sharingan? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Es un Doujutsu que te permite ver a través de Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu. – Respondió Sasuke viéndola. – Pero eso no es todo… -

-Exacto, eso no es todo. – Dijo Zabuza viéndolos. – Lo que es peor es que este tipo de ojos pueden leer las técnicas del oponente y copiarlas. – Respondió mientras el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de niebla. - He leído mucho de ti, Kakashi, el que ha copiado más de 1000 técnicas. –

- _"El Sharingan es una característica especial que sólo aparece en pocos miembros del Clan Uchiha…" –_ Pensó Sasuke viendo a Kakashi. – _"¿Podría ser que él…?" –_

-Terminemos con la charla, debo matar al viejo lo antes posible. – Dijo Zabuza sentándose sobre su espada.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke inmediatamente cubrieron a Tazuna en la formación ordenada por Kakashi, pero Hikari se quedó parada casi a un lado de Hatake mientras miraba a Zabuza.

-Te dije que protegieras a Tazuna-san. – Replicó Kakashi notando a Hikari.

-No lo haré. – Respondió Hikari con seriedad. Una seriedad que no habían visto antes. – Como hija de la Quinta Mizukage, Terumi Mei, yo vengaré al Cuarto Mizukage y pelearé contra el fugitivo más buscado por la Aldea de Kirigakure. –

-Creo que tendré que matarlos a ustedes dos primero. – Dijo Zabuza sacando su espada del árbol y desapareciendo.

-¡Por allá! – Exclamó Naruto apuntando hacia el agua del lago.

- _"Está liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra." –_ Pensó Kakashi preparado para contraatacar.

 _-¡Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu! –_ Dijo Zabuza ocultándose en la niebla.

-Es la misma técnica que usó Terumi-san aquella vez… - Murmuró Sasuke mirando de reojo a Hikari.

-Si fallamos, simplemente moriremos. – Dijo Kakashi dando algunos pasos hacia adelante.

-La niebla del País de las Olas es muy abundante ya que estamos rodeados por el océano. – Dijo Tazuna viendo cómo la niebla se volvía más densa.

-No se preocupen, yo los protegeré con mi vida. – Dijo Kakashi frente a ellos. – No permitiré que mis compañeros sean asesinados. – Dijo girándose a verlos con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo. – Dijo Zabuza apareciendo en medio de los tres chicos que protegían a Tazuna. – Se acabó. –

 _-¡Suiton: Ryuusuisou! –_ Exclamó Hikari moldeando agua en su brazo como si fuera una gran cuchilla, la cual chocó rápidamente contra la espada de Zabuza. – No te permitiré acabar con ellos. – Dijo encajándole un kunai en el estómago, pero en lugar de sangre comenzó a escurrir agua de la herida.

 _-_ ¡Hikari-chan, detrás de ti! – Exclamó Naruto viendo a un segundo Zabuza.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Hikari al ver cómo el Zabuza que había atacado se convertía en agua.

-¡Muere! – Gritó Zabuza detrás de ella a punto de matarla, pero Kakashi llegó por detrás, deteniendo su brazo y poniendo un kunai en su cuello, dándole tiempo a Hikari de retroceder.

-No soy tan fácil de vencer. – Dijo Zabuza apareciendo detrás de Kakashi, mientras que el Zabuza frente al Jounin se convertía en agua.

- _¡Byakugan! –_ Exclamó Hikari haciendo el sellado especial para activar su Doujutsu, inmediatamente detuvo la mano de Zabuza antes de que este golpeara a Kakashi con sus espada.

-¡No interfieras! – Exclamó Zabuza golpeándola con fuerza en el rostro, lanzándola hasta un árbol, haciéndola chocar de espaldas.

-¡Hikari-chan! – Gritó Naruto girándose a ver a la chica.

Kakashi intentó golpear a Zabuza, pero este se impulsó con su espada para darle una fuerte patada, lanzándolo con fuerza al agua.

-Su Taijutsu es increíble… - Murmuró Sasuke sorprendido de la batalla.

-Idiota. – Dijo Zabuza apareciendo detrás de Kakashi mientras hacía una cadena de sellos. - _¡Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó encerrando a Kakashi en una esfera de agua en la cual Momochi tenía su mano introducida en él. – Has caído en mi trampa, esta es una celda especial de la que no podrás salir. – Dijo girándose a ver al Jounin encerrado. – Kakashi, te dejaré ser el último en morir, primero los mataré a ellos. – Dijo viendo a los chicos. – Un ninja es aquél que ha pasado por situaciones de muerte, ustedes no son ninjas. –

Zabuza creó un clon de agua, el cual pateó instantáneamente a Naruto con fuerza, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡Corran, déjenme aquí, tomen a Tazuna y huyan! – Exclamó Kakashi viéndolos. - ¡No podrá moverse mientras me tenga aquí! –

-¡¿Qué dices, Kakashi-sensei?! – Exclamó Naruto viéndolo.

-Cuando te tomó, correr dejó de ser una opción… - Murmuró Sasuke viendo a Kakashi.

 _-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Naruto creando multiples copias, las cuales se lanzaron sobre Zabuza en ese momento, pero Zabuza casi instantáneamente lanzó a todas las copias de Naruto e incluido a él mismo. – A este paso no me queda de otra. – Dijo sacando un arma de su mochila. - ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó lanzándole lo que había sacado al pelinegro.

Sasuke tomó el objeto y tomó posición. – Ya entiendo lo que intentas hacer, es bueno para que lo hayas pensando en este momento. – Dijo Sasuke abriendo el arma. - _¡Fuuma Shuriken: Kage Fuusha! –_

-Un Shuriken no funcionará contra mí. – Respondió Zabuza mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke lanzó la Shuriken, pero en lugar de golpear al clon de agua, esta fue directamente hacia el verdadero Zabuza.

-Ya veo…vienes por el de verdad. – Murmuró Zabuza viéndolo. – Pero es muy sencillo para mí. – Dijo deteniendo la Shuriken con su mano, pero percatándose de una segunda Shuriken que se dirigía hacia él. – _"¡¿Otra Shuriken estaba escondida en la sombra de la Shuriken?! ¿Es la Kage Shuriken no Jutsu?" –_ Momochi, con tranquilidad, saltó para esquivar la segunda Shuriken sin retirar su brazo de la prisión de Kakashi. – Sigue siendo demasiado fácil… -

-¡¿La esquivó?! – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

Sasuke sonrió en ese momento, llamando la atención de Zabuza. La Shuriken que el asesino había esquivado se convirtió en Naruto, quien lanzó un kunai hacia Momochi, haciendo que este soltara la prisión de agua, liberando a Kakashi.

-¡Maldito niño! – Exclamó Zabuza dispuesto a atacar a Naruto con la Shuriken en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su brazo fue repelido por la palma que emanaba chakra de Hikari, haciendo que soltara la Shuriken y esta volara lejos de él. - ¡¿Cuándo fue…?! – Exclamó confundido al no haberla notado.

-No eres el único que puede usar el Kirigakure no Jutsu. – Respondió Hikari intentando darle una segunda palmada, pero Zabuza retrocedió para alejarse de ella.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamó Naruto viendo al Jounin liberado.

-Ese fue un buen trabajo en equipo. – Dijo Kakashi viéndolo. – Han madurado mucho. – El Jounin dirigió su vista hacia Zabuza. – Déjame decirte que la misma técnica no funcionará conmigo dos veces. –

-Hmph. – Murmuró Zabuza alejándose de Kakashi, quien realizó la misma acción.

Zabuza empezó a hacer una cadena de sellos de manos, los cuales fueron imitados por Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

- _¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! –_ Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, creando dos poderosos dragones de agua que empezaron a pelear entre sí, creando una potente ola de agua que se dirigió hacia los chicos.

- _¡Suiton: Suijun! –_ Exclamó Hikari creando un escudo de agua para evitar que la ola los golpeara.

-¡Bien hecho, Hikari-chan! – Dijo Naruto viéndola.

- _"Ha copiado demasiados sellos a la perfección." –_ Pensó Hikari mirando a Kakashi y a Zabuza.

-¡Lo único que estás haciendo es copiar, no es nada original! – Exclamó Zabuza mirando a Kakashi. - ¡Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a abrir ese ojo! –

Momochi nuevamente empezó a hacer una cadena de sellos, los cuales fueron imitados en el mismo instante por Kakashi. Zabuza se quedó en shock al darse cuenta de que el Jounin había lanzado un Genjutsu contra él, dándole oportunidad a Hatake de atacar primero.

 _-¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! –_ Atacó Kakashi, lanzando el Jutsu de Zabuza que había copiado contra él.

Zabuza fue golpeado por el agua con fuerza y arrastrado por la corriente hasta golpearse fuertemente contra un árbol, en donde Kakashi lo acorraló.

-Vas a morir. – Dijo Hatake sacando un kunai mientras miraba a Zabuza, pero antes de poder herirlo, dos agujas metálicas volaron desde algún lado y se clavaron en el cuello de Momochi, matándolo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello, y dirigieron su vista hacia un árbol donde un chico enmascarado yacía.

-Está muerto. – Dijo el chico sin quitarse la máscara.

Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de Zabuza y checó sus signos vitales. – Sí, está muerto. –

El chico hizo una reverencia hacia Kakashi sin bajar del árbol. – Muchas gracias, estaba buscando la oportunidad de matar a Zabuza. –

-Esa mascara… - Murmuró Hikari sorprendida.

-Debes ser un cazador de Kirigakure. – Completó Kakashi viendo al chico.

-Estás muy bien informado. – Respondió el chico reincorporándose.

-¿Un cazador? – Preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Un cazador es aquél que se encarga de exterminar a ninjas exiliados que se han vuelto en contra de su aldea. – Respondió Hikari sin apartar la vista del enmascarado. – Como Zabuza. –

-Sí, lo hacen con el fin de proteger los secretos de su Aldea. – Complementó Sakura viéndolo.

-Sí, soy un miembro de la unidad ninja que persigue a los exiliados. – Respondió el chico.

- _"Por su altura y su voz…no debe ser mayor que Naruto y los demás." –_ Pensó Kakashi viendo al chico. – _"Y ya es un cazador…no es un niño normal." –_

 _-"No parece mayor que nosotros…y asesinó a Zabuza con facilidad." –_ Pensó Hikari apretando sus puños.

 _-"Parecemos idiotas…" –_ Pensó Naruto apretando sus puños molesto.

El chico apareció junto al cuerpo de Zabuza y lo cargó en su espalda, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Este es un cuerpo lleno de secretos, si me disculpan. – Dijo el chico haciendo un sello con su mano antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de aire junto al cuerpo de Zabuza.

-¡¿De qué hemos servido nosotros entonces?! – Exclamó Naruto frustrado.

-La misión no ha acabado. – Interrumpió Kakashi viéndolo.

-Vamos a descansar a mi casa. – Dijo Tazuna animándolos.

-Sí. – Asintió Sakura.

Kakashi, antes de poder dar un paso, cayó inconsciente al suelo, alarmando a los chicos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamó Hikari acercándose a él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Kakashi-sensei… - Murmuró Naruto viéndolo sin entender.

-Démonos prisa. – Dijo Tazuna mirando a los chicos.

-¡Sí! – Asintieron todos.

Naruto y Sasuke cargaron a Kakashi y comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que podían detrás de Tazuna, quien los comenzó a guiar hasta donde él vivía. Sakura se mantuvo al lado izquierdo del hombre, mientras que Hikari caminaba dos pasos atrás de todos los demás, alerta ante cualquier peligro.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Llegó el cap 6 aventando vergazos por todos lados! Digo...bueno, al fin hubo una pelea decente, weno dos, o eso creo (? espero que les esté gustando, se llegó el arco de Zabuza 7v7 aunque será cortito, solo un cap más y ya XD aunque creanme que no será un cap corto cuando se llegue :v en fin, espero que les haya gustado x3**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: El equipo 8 estaba siguiendo un perro fugitivo XD jajajaja siii, Kaori trabajando duro junto a los demás el Shikamaru bien acostado XD jajajaja lo sé, ese momento es re-epic (? sep, Neji literalmente limpió el suelo con la pobre Himeko, y eso que era el primer entrenamiento XD morirá antes de llegar a los exámenes con ese chico (?**

 ***97Marinette: ¡Gracias por comentar! JAJAJAJAJA SasuHika is real BITCHES! (? Son más canon que el SasuSaku (? ok'ya jajajaja siii, se viene lo shido, la Hika va a aventar madrazos por todos lados...tal como hizo aquí (?**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: gracias por tus comentarios! La Hikari va a repartir madrazos en estos capítulos xD la apriencia de Hikari te la dejé en un MP, aunque puedes verla en la portada del fic x3**

 ***titi24diana: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! espero recibir tus opiniones pronto x3**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. ¡Una Misión Extrema! -Parte 2-

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 7: "¡Una Misión Extrema! -Parte 2-"**

-¿Por qué las buscaban? – Preguntó Neji mirando a Nayo y a Ran, quienes se miraron fijamente antes de regresar la vista hacia ellos.

-Nuestro padre era un reconocido constructor, tenía muchos bienes. – Comenzó a explicar Nayo viendo a Neji. – Pero, un día, empezó a interesarse en las apuestas…se obsesionó tanto con ellas que perdió mucho dinero en ellas, hasta que un día fue tanta su pérdida que ni siquiera todas nuestras pertenecías fueron suficientes para pagar su deuda. –

Ran asintió bajando la mirada. – Intentamos hablar con la persona a la que padre le debía, pero no nos escuchó…dijo que ahora también le pertenecíamos, y quiso abusar de nosotras. – Prosiguió suspirando. – Nayo y yo logramos escapar, creíamos que si abandonábamos el País del Fuego y nos íbamos a vivir con nuestros parientes en el País de la Hierba estaríamos a salvo…no creímos que fueran a tratar de matarnos. –

-¿Por qué no dijeron esto cuando hicieron la petición? – Preguntó Guy viéndolas.

-No contábamos con el dinero suficiente para pagar. – Respondió Ran avergonzada. – Tuvimos que vender los únicos recuerdos que nos quedaban de nuestro padre para poder pagar sus servicios de protección. –

-¡Por favor, ayúdenos! – Exclamó Nayo saltando a abrazar a Neji, quien se quedó estático sin saber si mantenerse quieto o empujarla lejos como deseaba hacer, TenTen y Himeko los observaron de reojo aguantando las ganas de decir algo. - ¡Tenemos mucho miedo! –

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, no podemos retroceder ahora. – Dijo Rock Lee ganando la atención de todos. – La misión debe continuar, ¿verdad, Guy-sensei? –

-Sí, tienes razón Lee. – Respondió Guy sonriéndoles. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerlas llegar sanas y salvas con su familia. –

-¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó Ran emocionada. - ¡No saben lo agradecidas que estamos! –

-¡Los recompensaremos cuando lleguemos! – Apoyó Nayo sin soltar a Neji. - ¡Es una promesa! –

-Iré a vigilar. – Dijo Neji soltándose del agarre de Nayo, saliendo de la cueva.

-Bueno, ya es noche, así que deberíamos descansar. – Dijo Guy viéndolos. – Partiremos al amanecer. –

-Sí. – Asintió TenTen comenzando a sacar unas mantas. – Tomen. –

-Gracias. – Respondió Ran tomando dos mantas.

-Neji está herido y necesita reposar, así que necesitaremos turnarnos para hacer guardia. – Dijo TenTen viendo a Guy-sensei.

-Yo lo relevaré, ustedes descansen. – Dijo Himeko viéndolos. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –

-¿Estás segura, Himeko-san? – Preguntó Lee viéndola no muy seguro.

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko viendo a Rock Lee. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. –

-De acuerdo, entonces está decidido. – Respondió Guy viéndola.

–Buenas noches. – Dijeron ambas hermanas recostándose a dormir.

-Buenas noches. – Respondieron los demás acomodándose para dormir también.

Himeko se quedó sentada cerca de la entrada de la cueva, donde se quedó dormida gracias a la fresca brisa. Pasó un rato y la rubia abrió los ojos adormilada, no sabía qué hora era, pero por la oscuridad del lugar y el frío clima podía suponer que era de madrugada aún. Soltó un bostezo y se puso de pie, saliendo en silencio con la manta en sus manos. Rascó sus ojos para poder abrirlos y buscó con la mirada a Neji, encontrándolo sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras la brisa movía sutilmente su largo cabello oscuro, sus ojos penetrantes se encontraban viendo al horizonte y su figura estaba bañada por la luz plateada de la Luna de esa noche.

- _"Debo admitir que se ve lindo así…"_ – Pensó cautivada por su figura, aunque rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Neji rompiendo el silencio, pero sin girarse a verla.

-Guy-sensei dijo que debías reposar por tu herida, así que vine a relevarte. – Respondió Himeko mirándolo.

-Bien. – Respondió bajando del árbol, caminando hacia la cueva sin mirarla.

-Buenas noches… - Murmuró Himeko, pero Neji ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no oírla. La rubia suspiró y subió al árbol donde Hyuga se encontraba, sentándose en la misma rama en la que él había estado antes. – _"Se puede ver todo desde aquí…ya veo por qué eligió este sitio." –_ Pensó Himeko observando cada detalle del bosque donde se encontraban.

Neji se sentó a un lado de la entrada de la cueva, recargado en la pared exterior de la misma con los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada. Su miraba estaba fija en Himeko, pues todavía no pensaba que fuera buena idea dejarla vigilando. Pasó un rato y empezó a ser vencido por el sueño, se sentía cansado por alguna extraña razón, y no se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

Himeko bostezó ante el sueño que empezaba a afectarla, pero se golpeó las mejillas tres veces para mantenerse despierta. Giró su rostro hacia donde el resto descansaba, notando a Neji. Nuevamente la culpa por lo que había pasado la apuñaló, haciéndola morder su labio interior de la frustración. Bajó con cautela y silencio del árbol, se acercó sigilosamente al Hyuga y lo abrigó con la manta que traía consigo antes de regresar a su puesto.

Pasaron algunas horas y el Sol finalmente comenzó a aparecer. Himeko respiró hondo y bajó para despertar a su equipo, pues la hora de partir había llegado. Primero despertó a Guy, quien se encargó de despertar al resto.

-Bien, es hora de seguir. – Dijo Guy viendo a TenTen guardando todo nuevamente. – Neji, cambiarás de lugar con Himeko. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Neji viéndolo sin entender.

-Puedo ver en tu rostro el desgaste que tienes, probablemente sea efecto del veneno que logró dañarte antes de ser atendido. – Explicó Guy viéndolo. – Así que pasarás a defensa, mientras que Himeko te relevará en la ofensiva. –

-Como si ella pudiera defender a alguien. – Dijo Neji desviando la mirada. – No puede defenderse ni ella misma. –

-Lo haré. – Interrumpió Himeko viéndolos. – Esta vez lo haré bien. –

-No tienes que forzarte, Himeko-san. – Dijo Lee viéndola.

-Déjala, Lee. – Interrumpió TenTen viéndolo. – Sí será una ninja, tendrá que aprender a cuidarse sola. –

-Pero, TenTen-san… -

-Ella tiene razón Lee-kun, debo aprender a cuidarme a mí y a los que me importan. – Respondió Himeko. – Esta vez…no les fallaré. –

-Bien, entonces sigamos. – Dijo Guy tomando la delantera.

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron todos siguiéndolo.

Guy iba al frente, Nayo y Ran estaban detrás de él con Neji al lado izquierdo, Lee al lado derecho y TenTen detrás. Himeko se encontraba al lado de Hyuga pero dos pasos delante de él, casi a la altura de donde caminaba Guy. El camino prosiguió en silencio por un rato cuando repentinamente Himeko se detuvo y les dio la señal a los demás de que lo hicieran, confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Guy viéndola.

-Aromas raros… - Murmuró Himeko con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Aromas…? – Murmuró Lee confundido.

Himeko abrió sus ojos de golpe, posicionándose para pelear. – ¡Se acercan! –

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó TenTen mirándola.

- _¡Byakugan! –_ Exclamó Neji comenzando a observar el lugar, detectando a tres personas a la distancia. – Se acercan, son solamente tres…pero muy rápidos. Incluso podrían ser ninjas. –

-¡Posiciones! – Exclamó Guy.

-¡Sí! – Asintieron todos, tomando sus posiciones.

- _"Esta vez no perderé contra él." –_ Pensó viendo de reojo a Neji. – _"Esta vez…lo protegeré yo." –_ Pensó apretando sus puños mientras respiraba profundo para tomar valor. - _¡Byakugan! –_ Exclamó cambiando el color de su intenso ojo violeta al claro malva de los ojos del Byakugan mientras las venas alrededor de su ojo se volvían visibles.

- _"¡¿Byakugan?!" –_ Pensó TenTen mirándola sorprendida. – _"¿Realmente lo poseía? Creí que era una broma…" –_

 _-"No mentía…tiene los mismos ojos de Neji-san." –_ Pensó Lee mirando el ojo de Himeko.

Un ruido ligero se escuchó, y antes de que cualquiera de los cuatro pudiera saber qué estaba pasando 3 ninjas aparecieron en el lugar. Uno era una chica que estaba cerca de Lee, un chico que estaba frente a Himeko y un chico mayor a los otros dos frente Guy.

-Lo siento, pero esas preciosidades nos pertenecen. – Dijo el mayor mirando a Nayo y Ran.

-¡No lo permitiremos! – Exclamó Lee corriendo a atacar a la ninja frente a él.

-¡Neji, TenTen, protéjanlas! – Ordenó Guy mientras detenía el golpe que el ninja había lanzado hacia él.

-Entrégame a esas dos fugitivas. – Dijo el ninja mirando a Himeko. – Si lo haces, nadie saldrá herido. –

-Eso no es del todo cierto. – Respondió Himeko lanzándole un kunai, pero este fácilmente lo esquivó. – _¡Hyouton: Kori no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó creando una cuchilla de hielo sobre su mano, atacando con ella al ninja.

-¿Una usuaria de Hielo, uh? Interesante. – Murmuró el ninja esquivando los ataques de Himeko. - ¡Pero no eres lo suficientemente buena! –

-¡No me subestimes! – Exclamó esquivando los golpes del ninja gracias a su Byakugan. Himeko logró herirlo en el hombro izquierdo, no obstante el ojo izquierdo de la rubia empezó a arder fuertemente, desconcentrándola. Gracias a esto el enemigo pudo patearla en el estómago para sofocarla. – Agr… - Murmuró sintiendo que le faltaba el aire al mismo tiempo que su cuchilla se convertía en agua.

-Empezaré contigo. – Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba unas garras metálicas de su guante.

-¡Himeko-san! – Exclamó Lee intento ir a auxiliarla, pero la ninja le impidió ir. - _¡Konoha Senppu! –_ Contraatacó Rock Lee a su oponente.

-¡Maldición…! – Pensó Neji saliendo de la formación para auxiliar a Himeko.

-¡Muere! – Exclamó el Ninja dispuesto a asesinarla.

Himeko levantó la vista hacia él y la brisa hizo que su cabello se moviera, permitiendo ver su ojo izquierdo. El ninja se detuvo al ver por unos segundos el ojo de la rubia…era un ojo dorado que resplandecía de color oro, con una pequeña pupila negra y un texto extraño escrito alrededor de la pupila. Neji y TenTen se quedaron confundidos al ver que el ninja se había detenido, y que su mirada mostraba terror profundo. Casi enseguida el enemigo comenzó a respirar agitadamente, luego se dejó caer en el suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente su cabeza.

-¡ALEJATE! – Gritó horrorizado apretando su hombro como hubiera sido herido, gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró TenTen preocupada.

 _-"No puede ser… ¿Acaso es un Genjutsu? Pero ni siquiera usó sellos de manos…" –_ Pensó Neji intentando entender lo que pasaba. – _"¿Qué está pasando?" –_

Himeko se puso de pie y apretó su ojo con fuerza, gimiendo de dolor mientras se doblegaba. Dejó salir un grito aterrador mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia la cabeza del ninja en el suelo, asesinándolo.

-¡Hermano! – Exclamó la ninja que peleaba contra Lee. - ¡Lo pagarás, perra! – Exclamó golpeando a Rock Lee con rapidez para dirigirse hacia Himeko. La rubia se giró hacia ella y levantó su fleco dejando que todos vieran su ojo que brillaba de color dorado por unos segundos. La ninja miró fijamente aquél ojo y casi al instante tuvo los mismos efectos que el ninja anterior, doblegándose en el suelo, llamando la atención del ninja que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Guy.

-" _¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¡Su ojo…!" –_ Pensó Neji sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. – _"¿Qué demonios es eso?" –_

Himeko apretó nuevamente su ojo mientras gritaba de dolor, su Byakugan se había desvanecido por completo y ella comenzó a doblegarse del insoportable sufrimiento que tenía. TenTen se sorprendió de ver cómo el ojo izquierdo de la chica empezaba a sangrar casi al instante en que estaba lanzó un kunai hacia la ninja que se doblegaba en el suelo, encajándoselo en el hombro.

 _-"Ese es el poder del que Kakashi hablaba…" –_ Pensó Guy apartándose del ninja frente a él. - ¡Neji, bloquea su chakra ahora! ¡Todos, eviten verla a los ojos! -

-¡S-Sí! – Exclamó Neji corriendo hacia Himeko, la chica se giró a verlo y este apareció detrás de ella, evitando ver el ojo de la joven. Rápidamente tapó los ojos de Uehara con su mano y golpeó algunos puntos en su cuerpo haciendo que el ojo de la chica dejara de brillar y desapareciera el extraño texto que tenía. Himeko cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente al suelo, siendo retenida por Neji antes de golpearse. _\- "¿Está inconsciente? Ni siquiera la golpee en puntos severos… ¿Tan débil se encuentra?" –_ Pensó viendo las manchas de sangre que se encontraban en su mano después de cubrir los ojos de la chica.

-¡Neji! – Exclamó Lee golpeando con fuerza a la ninja que se encontraba detrás de Neji dispuesta a perforarlo con el kunai que se había extraído. - ¡Cuida de Himeko-san, yo cubriré tus espaldas! –

-Son ninjas de Konoha ¿no es así? – Preguntó el ninja mayor viendo a Guy. – No queremos pelear con ustedes, dennos a esas dos chicas. –

-Sí somos de Konoha, ustedes puedo ver que son de Kusagakure. – Respondió Guy viéndolos. - ¿Por qué las buscan? –

-Son fugitivas de la ley, merecen ser castigadas. – Respondió el ninja.

-¿Fugitivas…? – Murmuró TenTen viendo a las chicas.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Rock Lee inmovilizando a la ninja mujer.

-Esas dos… ¡Son unas asesinas! – Exclamó la ninja adolorida por la retención de Lee.

-¡¿Asesinas?! – Exclamó Neji viéndolos.

-Ellas nacieron aquí, en Kusagakure, esa chica Ran asesinó a su madre y huyeron sin dejar rastro. – Respondió el ninja mayor viéndolos. – Pudimos localizarlas hasta el País del Fuego, donde descubrimos que habían asesinado a su padre y a toda su familia, las hemos estado siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. –

- _"¡¿Fuimos engañados?!" –_ Pensó Neji girándose a ver a las chicas.

 _-¡Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Nayo produciendo de su boca una niebla caliente.

 _-_ ¡Aléjense! – Ordenó Guy retrocediendo.

-¡Ahh! – Gritó TenTen cuando Ran la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago para sofocarla.

-¡TenTen-san! – Exclamó Lee corriendo hacia TenTen, tomándola en sus brazos y alejándola de la niebla.

-¡Maldición! – Murmuró Neji alejándose con Himeko en brazos, dejándola a un lado de Lee y TenTen. - _¡Juuken! -_ Exclamó Hyuga corriendo hacia Nayo para golpearla con su palma que se encontraba rodeada de chakra.

No obstante, antes de que Neji pudiera tocarla, Ran tomó a Nayo y ambas desaparecieron entre la niebla, la cual comenzó a calentar el ambiente, haciendo que los ninjas se alejaran un poco del lugar.

-¿Todos están bien? – Preguntó Guy acercándose a los chicos.

-TenTen-san está bien, Himeko-san sigue inconsciente. – Respondió Lee mirando a ambas chicas.

-¿Nos engañaron todo este tiempo…? – Murmuró TenTen comenzando a toser por el golpe que le habían dado.

-No puedo creer que incluso pudieran utilizar ninjutsu. – Dijo Neji a un lado de Guy. – Su chakra era demasiado bajo. –

-Es una habilidad de su familia. – Respondió el ninja mayor de Kusagakure. – Su madre fue una ninja especializada en el elemento Katon, y su padre fue un residente en el País de la Hierba que era conocido por su habilidad de manejo del chakra. –

-¿Manejo del chakra? – Preguntó Rock Lee viéndolo.

-Sí, podía aparentar tener una cantidad de chakra similar a la de un niño pequeño, pero en un instante podía incrementarlo considerablemente como si se tratase de un Jounin. – Explicó el ninja viéndolos. – Es una habilidad especial que nadie puede detectar. -

-Ya veo…es por eso que pudieron engañar incluso a mi Byakugan. – Dijo Neji desactivando su Doujutsu.

-Entonces los bandidos que nos atacaron antes ¿quiénes eran? – Preguntó Lee confundido.

-Probablemente alumnos de su padre. – Respondió la ninja mujer. – El padre de esas dos tenía una escuela de artes marciales muy apreciado por sus estudiantes, así que probablemente eran algunos de sus alumnos buscando venganza. –

-Nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos que atraparlas antes de perder nuevamente su rastro. – Interrumpió el ninja mayor. – Disculpen las molestias causadas. –

-No se preocupe, somos nosotros los que debemos disculparse. – Respondió Guy viéndolos. – Después de todo, fueron mis muchachos los que asesinaron a su compañero. –

-Ustedes también fueron víctimas de ellas, y de igual manera mi hermano estaba condenado a morir, tenía una enfermedad mortal que dentro de unos meses lo mataría. – Explicó la chica viendo de reojo el cadáver de su hermano. – Ella solamente adelantó su muerte, así que…no se preocupen. – Dijo intentando aguantar sus lágrimas.

-Vamos. – Dijo el mayor tomando el cuerpo del chico. – Lo llevaremos para darle un entierro digno. –

-Cuídense. – Dijo la chica desapareciendo junto al mayor del lugar.

-Bueno, hora de volver. – Dijo Guy mirando a los chicos.

-¿Eh? ¿No iremos a ayudarles? – Preguntó Lee confundido.

-Nuestra misión era llevarlas al País de la Hierba, pero ahora que son fugitivas que se fueron por cuenta propia ya no son nuestra responsabilidad. – Explicó Might dirigiendo su vista a Himeko. – Además, ella llegó a su límite. –

-Una pregunta. – Interrumpió Neji mirando a Guy. - ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó con ella? ¿Qué era ese ojo? –

-Imposible, ¡¿lo viste?! – Exclamó Guy sorprendido.

-Sí, fue por unos segundos, pero pude verlo. – Respondió Neji.

-¿Recuerdan que ella tiene un segundo Doujutsu? Es ese ojo…el Sagadyugan. – Respondió Guy viendo a los chicos.

-¿Sagadyugan? – Preguntó TenTen.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Rock Lee confundido.

-Es un Doujutsu especial que solamente los miembros del Clan Uehara poseen en su ojo izquierdo. – Comenzó a explicar Guy. – Cada miembro de ese clan nace con su ojo izquierdo de color dorado, cuando este poder se activa su pupila se reduce y comienza a brillar. –

-Noté que había un texto alrededor de su pupila, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Neji confundido.

-Al Sagadyugan se le conoce como "el Ojo de Sagadalius", según cuenta una leyenda, los Uehara recibieron ese poder cuando el líder de su clan asesinó a un demonio llamado Sagadalius que atormentaba la aldea donde ellos vivían. Durante la batalla contra el demonio, el líder del clan perdió su ojo izquierdo, así que para demostrar su victoria se implantó el ojo izquierdo de Sagadalius, pero cayó sobre él una maldición. – Prosiguió Guy con una mirada seria. – "Este ojo que todo puede ver matará a todo aquél que lo vea, el demonio lo devorará y se alimentará con su vida", el líder del clan recibió un poder similar al Byakugan de los Hyuga y al Sharingan de los Uchiha, es capaz de ver los movimientos de su enemigo, capaz de ver a largas distancias y capaz de ver a través de las cosas…pero, si lo miras aunque sea por unos segundos, caerás en su maldición, serás devorado rápidamente por él con un dolor insoportable que te conducirá a la muerte. –

-¡Ah! ¿Es por eso que ese chico gritaba de dolor antes de morir? – Preguntó TenTen viendo a Guy.

-Así es, me sorprende que hayas logrado salir ileso después de verlo Neji. – Dijo Guy girándose a ver a Hyuga. – Dijiste que viste un texto en su ojo ¿verdad? Bueno, ese texto es la maldición del Ojo de Sagadalius, nadie ha sido capaz de leerlo y sobrevivir para contarlo. –

-Pude verlo, pero era una lengua extraña, no pude entenderlo. – Respondió Neji mirando a Himeko. – Pero si ese poder es tan fuerte, ¿por qué es tan débil? –

-El Sagadyugan es un poder que requiere de una extrema cantidad de chakra y una resistencia formidable, el cuerpo de los Uehara logró adaptarse con el tiempo a ese Doujutsu para poder dominarlo y controlarlo. – Respondió Guy dirigiendo su vista a Himeko. – Pero ella no pertenece a ese clan, simplemente le fue implantado su Doujutsu, así que su cuerpo no es apto para cargarlo…Himeko probablemente nunca podrá controlarlo, al contrario, el Sagadyugan la controlará a ella. -

-¿Ella no estaba controlándolo? – Preguntó Lee sorprendido. – Creí que lo había activado para protegerse en ese momento… -

-Los sentimientos de peligro o las emociones demasiado fuertes pueden despertarlo inconscientemente, y una vez que eso pasa ella pierde el control total sobre el Doujutsu. – Respondió Guy mirando a Lee.

-¿Por eso le pidió a Neji que la detuviera? – Preguntó TenTen mirando al Jounin.

-Sí…ella en ese estado es incapaz de reconocer quiénes son amigos o enemigos. – Dijo Guy cruzando los brazos. – Esa era la única forma de detenerla. –

-¿La única? – Murmuró Neji girándose a verlo. – Espere un momento, ¿ella fue puesta en este equipo…por mí? –

-Veo que ya lo has captado, Neji. – Respondió Guy viéndolo. – Sí, estás en lo correcto, Himeko fue seleccionada para este equipo por el poder incontrolable de su Doujutsu, ya que eres el único que podría detenerla. –

-¿Por eso Neji tiene que ser quien la entrene? – Preguntó Lee entendiendo el asunto.

-Así es. – Respondió Guy. – Bueno, debemos regresar a la aldea. – Dijo tomando a Himeko en sus brazos. – Andando. –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron los tres comenzando a caminar detrás de él.

- _"No creí que vería ese poder tan pronto." –_ Pensó Guy mirando de reojo a Himeko, recordando las palabras de Kakashi: **_Sí, posee un gran poder, pero jamás debe usarlo. Espero que no sea necesario el tener que pararla._** – _"En ese momento, justo después de atacar a esa chica…Himeko miró a Neji con la intención de atacarlo…si él no hubiera esquivado su mirada gracias al Byakugan, sin duda habría sido devorado por ese Doujutsu…" –_ Pensó preocupado mientras seguía caminando. – _"Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan preocupado, Kakashi." –_

 _-"Esa chica…" –_ Pensó Neji mirando a Himeko mientras caminaba. – _"Esa chica inútil que derroté con facilidad…no puedo creer que posea esa clase de poder." –_

 _-"Si Neji-san no logra controlarla… ¿Qué será de Himeko-san?" –_ Pensó Rock Lee preocupado.

 _-"Podríamos ser asesinados por ella…" –_ Pensó TenTen apretando sus puños.

El equipo 1 continuó su camino de regreso en silencio, pensando seriamente en qué deberían hacer a partir de ese momento si Himeko volviera a activar su Doujutsu.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Llegó el cap 7! Originalmente sería un solo cap este junto al 8, pero terminó demasiado largo que decidí fragmentarlo en dos XD así que aquí está el cap protagonizado por el Equipo 1 y su misión extrema :3 espero que les haya gustado *v* pronto el capítulo del Equipo 7 y su batalla épica, ¡Espérenlo!**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain**

 ***97Marinette**

 ***** **alexsennin9999**

 ***titi24diana**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. ¡Una Misión Extrema! -Parte 3-

**-NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 8: "¡Una Misión Extrema! -Parte 3-"**

-¡¿Qu-Qué es esto…?! – Exclamó Tazuna sorprendido mirando el lugar: todos los trabajadores que lo ayudaban a construir el puente se encontraban en el suelo heridos. - ¡¿Qué pasó?! –

-No puede ser… - Murmuró Kakashi con seriedad. El lugar repentinamente empezó a llenarse con una niebla densa, alarmando al Jounin. - ¡Esta niebla…! – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos mientras retrocedía dos pasos. - ¡Sasuke, Sakura, Hikari, él viene! –

Los tres cubrieron a Tazuna a cada lado: Sasuke sacó su kunai y lo posicionó frente a su pecho, Sakura mantuvo su mano sobre su kunai guardada lista para atacar y Hikari realizó una cadena de sellos para activar su Byakugan.

- _"Sabía que no estaba muerto." –_ Pensó Hikari buscando con su Byakugan por el lugar cualquier movimiento.

-Este es el Kirigakure no Jutsu, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Sakura sin moverse de su posición.

 _-Siento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi. –_ Dijo la voz de Zabuza haciendo eco en todo el lugar. – _Sigues cargando con esos niños como siempre. Ese mocoso sigue temblando, pobrecito. –_

Sasuke levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a 7 Zabuza diferentes rodeándolos. El Uchiha le sonrió al clon que estaba frente a él, confundiéndolo.

-Tiemblo de la excitación. – Respondió Sasuke sonriente.

-Te estaba esperando. – Apoyó Hikari sacando su kunai.

-¡Vayan por él, Sasuke, Hikari! – Dijo Kakashi viéndolos.

-¡Pido estos tres! – Exclamó Hikari lanzándose hacia los tres Zabuza que estaban cerca de ella, atacándolos con su kunai a una velocidad que no les permitió defenderse.

-¡Ni siquiera me dejaste responder! – Exclamó Sasuke atacando con la misma velocidad a los tres Zabuza que estaban cerca de él, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo al séptimo que quedaba, haciendo que los 7 clones de agua se desvanecieran.

- _"¡Puedo verlo!" –_ Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo regresando a sus posiciones.

 _-Wow, pudieron derrotar a los clones de agua. –_ Dijo Zabuza en eco. – Ambos se han hecho fuertes. – Dijo apareciendo frente a ellos junto al chico enmascarado. – Ya tienes un rival, Haku. –

-Eso parece. – Respondió Haku a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que mi predicción era cierta. – Dijo Kakashi viéndolos.

-¿Tu predicción? – Preguntó Tazuna confundido.

-El chico enmascarado. – Respondió Kakashi.

-Justo como pensaba. – Dijo Hikari mirándolos. – No eras un cazador de Kirigakure. –

-Está del lado de Zabuza sin importar de qué lado lo mires. – Dijo Sasuke viéndolos.

-Estaba todo bien preparado. – Apoyó Kakashi.

-Yo lucharé contra él. – Interrumpió Sasuke viendo fijamente a Haku. – Él nos engañó con esa tontería…odio a los chicos engreídos como él. –

-Es irónico que digas eso tú, Uchiha-san. – Dijo Hikari sonriente. – Pero, no discutiré eso…yo busco el pez gordo, después de todo. – Dijo mirando a Zabuza.

-Interesante. – Dijo Zabuza mirándola.

-Son solo niños. – Dijo Haku a un lado de Zabuza. – Incluso si un clon de agua es sólo un décimo de la fuerza real de la persona, ambos se enfrentaron contra los clones bastante bien. –

-De igual manera nosotros hicimos el primer movimiento, adelante. – Ordenó Zabuza mirando de reojo a Haku.

-Sí. – Asintió Haku desapareciendo en una ráfaga de aire, apareciendo frente a Sasuke, quien chocó su kunai con la aguja del chico al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, ha sido capaz de bloquearle. – Murmuró Zabuza mirando a Sasuke.

-Sakura, quédate junto a Tazuna-san y no te alejes de él. – Ordenó Kakashi viendo a la chica. – Dejaremos que Sasuke se encargue de él. -

-¡Sí! – Asintió Sakura.

Haku y Sasuke hicieron un giro rápido intentando atacar al otro, volviendo a chocar sus armas.

-No quiero matarte. – Dijo Haku viéndolo. – Pero no te rendirás, ¿verdad? –

-¿Eres estúpido? – Preguntó Sasuke sonriente.

-Como pensaba…pero no serás capaz de seguirme en mi próximo movimiento. – Murmuró Haku. – Además, estoy dos pasos delante de ti. –

-¿Dos pasos? – Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

-El primero es el agua en el suelo, y el segundo es que mantengo uno de tus brazos ocupado. – Respondió Haku con tranquilidad. – Solamente puedes recibir y bloquear mis ataques. – Dijo haciendo sellos con su mano libre, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-¿Sellos con una sola mano…? – Murmuró Kakashi sorprendido. – Jamás había visto eso… -

 _-¡Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou! –_ Exclamó Haku haciendo que el agua a su alrededor se levantara para formar filosas agujas que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Sasuke. Haku se alejó de él confundiéndose de no verlo, el Uchiha lo atacó desde el air con tres shurikens, las cuales Haku esquivó con facilidad.

-Quiero la revancha, Zabuza. – Dijo Hikari mirando al ninja. – Dos nacidos de Kirigakure…será divertido, ¿no crees? –

-Muéstrame entonces lo que tienes, mocosa. – Respondió Zabuza mirándola.

Hikari lanzó dos shurikens hacia Zabuza, quien las esquivó con facilidad. No obstante, Hikari rápidamente se posicionó a su lado para golpearlo con fuerza, pero Momochi logró detener su mano antes de que lo tocara. Ambos se separaron instantáneamente y Terumi lanzó cuatro kunais hacia él, pero fueron repelidos por la espada de Zabuza. Hikari sonrió ante esto, confundiendo al asesino, quien notó los cuatro sellos explosivos que se activaron en ese momento. Momochi logró esquivarlos saltando hacia atrás, fijando su mirada en Haku, quien había sido derribado por Sasuke.

-¡¿Haku fue vencido en velocidad?! – Dijo Zabuza sorprendido.

-No subestimes a nuestro equipo sólo por tener niños. – Respondió Kakashi viéndolo. – Sasuke es el novato número 1 de Konoha, Sakura la chica más astuta de la Aldea, Hikari es la ninja más hábil de su generación…y el otro parece ser el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, Naruto, el ninja entrometido. -

-No pueden derrotarnos. – Dijo Hikari sonriente.

-Haku, ¿comprendes la situación, verdad? – Preguntó Zabuza mirando al chico.

-Sí. – Asintió Haku realizando un sello especial de manos. - _Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou. –_ Dijo creando espejos de hielo alrededor de ella y Sasuke, cubriendo totalmente el área donde ambos estaban.

-¿Qué es esa técnica? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

Todos se impactaron al ver que Haku se metió dentro de uno de los espejos, empezando a reflejarse en cada uno de ellos.

-Son espejos… ¿Qué va a hacer? – Murmuró Sasuke confundido.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó Kakashi queriendo auxiliar a Sasuke, pero Zabuza se interpuso.

-Soy tu oponente ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Zabuza mirándolo.

-¡No me ignores! – Exclamó Hikari corriendo hacia Zabuza intentando golpearlo con su puño, pero fue fácilmente esquivada por el ninja.

-No eres rival para mí, niña. – Respondió Zabuza con una carcajada.

-A ver si esto cambia tu mente. – Dijo Hikari realizando una cadena de sellos. – _¡BYAKUGAN! –_ Exclamó apareciendo el Byakugan en sus ojos mientras tomaba una posición de pelea. - ¡Ven! –

-Jugaré con tu alumna un rato…de todos modos, aquél chico ya está muerto, una vez que Haku usa esa técnica nadie puede salir vivo. – Dijo Zabuza con una carcajada. – Kakashi, si te mueves de ese lugar, mataré a las dos personas detrás de ti y a esta chica. –

En ese momento el grito desgarrador de Sasuke resonó en todo el lugar, todos se giraron a verlo y notaron como las agujas de Haku llovían por todos lados, hiriendo al Uchiha e impidiendo que si quiera pudiera protegerse.

-Tazuna-san lo siento, tendré que irme de aquí un momento. – Dijo Sakura sin mirarlo.

-¡No te muevas de tu lugar, Haruno! – Exclamó Hikari seria.

-¡Pero, Sasuke-kun está…! –

-¡Tú tienes que proteger a Tazuna-san! – Replicó Hikari sin apartar su vista de Zabuza. – Así que quédate ahí. –

-Ven por mí, gatita miedosa. – Respondió Zabuza mirando a Hikari.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamó Hikari corriendo hacia él con un kunai en mano, el cual usó para detener la espada de Zabuza que rápidamente fue dirigida hacia ella. Momochi intentó atacarla por detrás con un clon de agua, pero gracias al Byakugan Hikari fue capaz de detectarlo y esquivarlo, tomando impulso al pisar la espada de Zabuza para dar un giro de 180° en el aire, pisando el rostro del clon de agua con fuerza mientras saltaba al suelo lanzando cinco shurikens a la espalda del clon desapareciéndolo.

Hikari, al tocar el suelo, lanzó dos kunai con sellos explosivos hacia Zabuza, quien los esquivó saltando hacia un lado, dándole oportunidad a Terumi de crear una serie de sellos de mano para atacarlo con bolas de lava, las cuales Momochi esquivaba con dificultad. Antes de que alguno de los dos realizara otro movimiento, el ruido de un metal golpeando algo captó la atención de todos, viendo cómo una shuriken golpeaba el rostro de Haku haciendo que cayera al suelo desde el espejo. Una cortina de humo se levantó y todos se giraron a verla, sorprendiéndose de lo que había ahí.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto ha llegado! – Exclamó Naruto sonriente.

-Llegas tarde, Naruto-san. – Dijo Hikari mirándolo. – Y siendo ruidoso, como siempre. –

-¿Qué dices? ¡El héroe siempre llega al final! – Exclamó Naruto sonriente, su expresión cambió al ver tres shurikens dirigirse hacia él, pero fueron frenadas por tres agujas metálicas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Haku? – Preguntó Zabuza mirando a Haku.

-Zabuza-san, este niño es mío. – Respondió Haku dirigiéndose hacia Naruto.

-Hmph, estás siendo blando como siempre. – Replicó Zabuza mirándolo.

- _"Sí, está siéndolo." –_ Pensó Sasuke mirando sus heridas. – _"Ciertamente está atacándome con esas agujas, pero no está apuntando a ningún órgano vital… ¿Simplemente intenta torturarme?" -_

-Debería hacerlo yo. – Dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto.

-Si te mueves…sabes lo que le pasará al viejo. – Interrumpió Zabuza mirando a Kakashi.

 _-"Es cierto…si me muevo, Zabuza matará a Tazuna-san."_ – Pensó Kakashi mirando de reojo al hombre detrás de él. – _"Sakura no será capaz de detenerlo sola…y aun si Hikari lo frena, no evitará que los mate." –_

-¿Qué tal si observamos el espectáculo de los jóvenes? – Dijo Zabuza con una carcajada.

- _"Naruto-san…lo siento, pero no podré ayudarte." –_ Pensó Hikari mirando a Zabuza. – _"Mi Byakugan usa demasiado chakra y mis Jutsu también…será cuestión de tiempo para que no pueda moverme más. Lo lamento, pero Uchiha-san y tú tendrán que luchar con él, si voy solamente terminaré estorbándoles, además…" –_ Hikari dirigió su vista hacia Sakura, quien seguía firme frente a Tazuna. – _"Kakashi-sensei sigue débil por la pelea anterior…si me voy, Haruno-san no será capaz de protegerlos." –_

El grito de Sasuke fue escuchado nuevamente mientras las agujas de Haku volvían a atacarlo, tumbándolo herido en el suelo, Naruto simplemente se quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio.

- _"¿Qué ha sido eso?" –_ Pensó Naruto mirando a Sasuke. – _"El cuerpo de Sasuke quedó hecho trizas en un momento." –_

- _"Maldición…a este paso tendré que ayudarlos antes de quedarme sin energía." –_ Pensó Hikari corriendo hacia los espejos, pero siendo frenada por la espada de Zabuza. - ¡¿Q-Qué…?! –

-Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. – Dijo Zabuza girándose a verla. – Además…la persona que te mate seré yo. –

-¡Inténtalo entonces! – Exclamó Hikari saltando hacia atrás, comenzando a hacer sellos de manos. - _¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! –_

-Interesante… - Dijo Zabuza haciendo la misma cantidad de sellos. - _¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! -_ Contraatacó chocando su dragón contra el de Hikari, peleando para ver cuál ganaría.

- _"Imposible… ¿Conocía la técnica?" –_ Pensó Kakashi sorprendido. – _"¿O fue capaz de memorizarla en aquél momento?" –_

En pocos segundos el dragón de Hikari fue vencido por el de Zabuza, pero ella apareció detrás de él pateándolo en el rostro, Momochi se recuperó instantáneamente, pero le dio tiempo a Terumi de crear el Suiton: Ryuusuisou, atacándolo con la lanza de agua que cubría su brazo, Zabuza contraatacó defendiéndose con su espada, la cual chocó contra la lanza de Hikari.

 _-¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Sasuke atacando los espejos de Haku con una potente bola de fuego, pero estos resultaron intactos. - ¡¿Q-Qué…?! –

 _-_ ¿No les pasó nada? – Dijo Naruto sorprendido a un lado de Sasuke.

-Mis espejos no se fundirán con semejante fuego. –Dijo Haku desde uno de los espejos, atacándolos nuevamente.

-¡Maldición! ¿De dónde vienen los ataques? – Exclamó Naruto enojado.

-Es inútil seguirme con la vista. – Dijo Haku con tranquilidad.

- _¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Naruto creando varias copias. - ¡Entonces destruiré todos los espejos hasta que salga el auténtico! – Dijo saltando junto a sus clones hacia los espejos. Haku, en un movimiento casi indetectable, saltó de los espejos y atacó a todos los clones en menos de unos segundos, regresando a uno de los espejos y desapareciendo a todas las copias de Naruto y tumbando en el suelo al original herido.

-Este Jutsu es una técnica de traslación donde solo yo puedo reflejarme en los espejos. – Explicó Haku viéndolos. – Desde el punto de vista de mi velocidad, es como si ustedes estuvieran totalmente quietos. –

-¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Kakashi sorprendido. - ¡Ese Jutsu es un Kekkei Genkai! –

-¿Kekkei…Genkai? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Es una técnica que no puede ser copiada y se pasa por generaciones. – Respondió Kakashi mirando a Sakura.

-Es como el Sharingan de Kakashi-sensei o como mi Byakugan. – Dijo Hikari sin apartar su vista de Zabuza. – No puede ser retenida o destruida. –

-¿Y ahora qué? Aún tengo un sueño que cumplir… - Murmuró Naruto levantándose.

-Si es posible, no quiero morir ni tampoco matarlos. – Respondió Haku viéndolos. – Lucharé por mí y por mis sueños, ustedes luchen por sus sueños y por ustedes mismos. – Dijo con tranquilidad. – Por favor no guarden ningún resentimiento, yo quiero proteger a una persona importante para mí…trabajar para esa persona, luchar por esa persona, realizar los sueños de esa persona, ese es mi sueño…y para hacerlo realidad, me convertiré en ninja. – Dijo sacando una aguja. - ¡Y los mataré! –

-Tengo que poner fin a este encuentro…ellos todavía no tienen el espíritu para asesinar. – Dijo Kakashi mirando al lugar donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡No lo permitiré! – Exclamó Zabuza corriendo hacia él.

-¡Déjalo en paz! – Exclamó Hikari pateando la espada de Zabuza, evitando que golpeara a Kakashi. – Tú eres mi objetivo. –

-Te has vuelto una gran molestia. – Dijo Zabuza mirándola. - ¡Muere! – Dijo sacando un kunai y aventándoselo a Hikari, pero esta lo tomó en su mano y se lo arrojó de regreso, haciendo qu retrocediera para esquivarlo.

-Ese chico…no es el único con Kekkei Genkai. – Dijo Hikari sonriendo mientras hacía varios sellos de mano. - _Futton: Koumu no Jutsu!_ – Exclamó lanzando una ola de vapor desde su boca, Zabuza estuvo a punto de burlarse de ella cuando el vapor lo tocó levemente, quemándolo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó alejándose al igual que Kakashi, quien estaba cerca de ellos. - ¿Vapor corrosivo…? –

-Te lo dije. – Dijo Hikari sonriendo. - ¡Soy la hija de la Quinta Mizukage, Terumi Mei! ¡Y en el futuro yo seré la próxima Mizukage! –

-Eres molesta. – Dijo Zabuza haciendo un sello. - _¡Kirigakure no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó desapareciendo entre la densa niebla del lugar.

-Esa técnica… - Murmuró Hikari retrocediendo un paso.

-¡Sakura, no te separes de Tazuna-san! – Ordenó Kakashi viéndola.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Sakura cubriendo a Tazuna. – Quédese detrás de mí, por favor. –

Naruto volvió a multiplicarse y saltó hacia los espejos, Haku de nuevo salió de ellos para atacarlo, pero Sasuke lanzó el Goukakyuu no Jutsu quemándole levemente el tobillo. Haku derrotó a los clones y al Naruto original para regresar nuevamente a los espejos.

- _"Aunque sea gradual…estoy cogiéndole el ritmo." –_ Pensó Sasuke mirando la quemadura en el pie de Haku.

 _-"Imposible, ¿pudo verme?" –_ Pensó Haku mirando a Sasuke. – _"No…sólo está teniendo suerte." –_

El tiempo había pasado, pero parecía que aquella batalla jamás acabaría. Mientras Hikari intentaba detener a Zabuza con ataques calculados que eran fácilmente esquivados por el asesino, Haku se había mantenido atacando a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes están totalmente desgarrados a causas de las agujas que incluso estaban enterradas en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

- _"Estoy en mi límite…" –_ Pensó Hikari cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras jadeaba agotada. – _"Mi cuerpo no responde…" –_

-¿Ya estás en tu límite, pequeña? – Dijo Zabuza desapareciendo entre la niebla. – Entonces los eliminaré ahora mismo. –

- _"Es inútil…no puedo activar mi Byakugan una vez más." –_ Pensó Hikari mirando hacia todos lados. – _"Gasté todo mi chakra…no me queda ni una pizca… ¿Qué haré? A este paso…" –_

-¡Demasiado lento, Kakashi! – Exclamó Zabuza apareciendo frente a Kakashi, atacándolo con su espada. No obstante, antes de que el Jounin fuera herido, Hikari empujó con sus fuerzas restantes a Momochi, haciéndolo fallar. El asesino, furioso, la golpeó con fuerza con el mango de su espada sofocándola antes de lanzarla con fuerza.

Hatake corrió y al instante tomó a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, recostándola donde yacían Sakura y Tazuna.

-Lo hiciste bien, Hikari. – Dijo Kakashi mirando a la chica. – Déjame el resto a mí. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Sakura, cuida de ambos. –

-¡Lo haré! – Respondió Sakura mirando de reojo a la chica inconsciente. – _"Peleó tanto como pudo…sin miedo a la muerte. Eres increíble, Terumi-san." –_

 _-"¡Esos ojos…!" –_ Pensó Haku sorprendido al ver los ojos de Sasuke: ambos ojos tenían el Sharingan activado, en su ojo derecho yacían 2 aspas alrededor de la pupila, mientras que en el izquierdo había solamente una. Naruto yacía semi-inconsciente al lado del Uchiha en el suelo. – Sharingan…ya veo, posees un Kekkei Genkai. – Dijo Haku viendo al pelinegro. - _"Debo ponerle un fin a esto inmediatamente." -_

Haku salió de uno de los espejos y se dirigió hacia Naruto, Sasuke notó esto y corrió a auxiliar a su compañero. Naruto abrió los ojos comenzando a reaccionar, notando a Haku en el suelo y al Uchiha frente a él de espaldas.

-De verdad…eres una carga…todo el tiempo… - Dijo Sasuke entre jadeos.

-¡Lo hiciste, Sasuke…! – Exclamó Naruto emocionado, pero su expresión cambió a una asustada cuando notó las agujas que habían perforado a Sasuke hasta hacerlo sangrar. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…me has protegido…? –

-Quién…sabe… - Murmuró Sasuke levantando su mirada en blanco. – Te…odiaba… -

-¡¿Entonces por qué?! – Exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie mientras apretaba sus puños. - ¡No te lo he pedido! –

-Quien sabe… - Respondió Sasuke con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. – Mi cuerpo se ha movido por su propia cuenta…idiota… - Murmuró antes de caer agotado al suelo de espalda, no obstante, Naruto logró atraparlo en sus manos mientras lo miraba en shock. – No quería morir…hasta haber matado a mi hermano… - Murmuró débilmente intentando levantar su mano para tocar el rostro de Naruto. – Tú…no mueras… - Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su mano, dejando totalmente en shock a Naruto.

-Sasuke… - Murmuró Naruto apretando el cuerpo de Sasuke. – Yo también…te odiaba. – Dijo apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

Una ola de vapor empezó a rodear a Naruto, y seguidamente se convirtió en un aura en remolino de chakra rojo. Los ojos azules del Uzumaki se volvieron rojos y filosos, le aparecieron colmillos, sus marcas en forma de bigotes se abrieron ligeramente como especies de heridas y sus uñas crecieron como garras. Las agujas que yacían en su cuerpo fueron expulsadas de la nada y al mismo tiempo sus heridas fueron curadas totalmente, Haku miraba sorprendido esto.

- _"¡Este horroroso chakra pertenece a…!" –_ Pensó alarmado Kakashi mirando hacia todos lados. – _"¡¿El sello se ha roto en un momento como este?! Debo darme prisa." -_

- _"Tiene sed de sangre…es muy diferente del chico al que me acabo de enfrentar." –_ Pensó Haku mirando a Naruto.

Naruto, a diferencia de unos momentos atrás, logró desviar las agujas que Haku lanzaba hacia él, al mismo tiempo que destruía los espejos mientras golpeaba consecutivamente al chico. Kakashi al sentir cómo el chakra del Kyuubi empezaba a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto, incrementándose cada vez más, decidió inmovilizar a Zabuza con un Jutsu de Invocación, deteniéndolo con una decena de perros que lo tomaban de diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Naruto, casi al instante, detuvo por sí mismo el poder del Kyuubi, volviendo a ser él mismo antes de poder asesinar a Haku, quien lo miraba débilmente.

- _"Na…Naruto…" –_ Pensó Hikari con debilidad abriendo su ojo derecho, mirando al chico rubio frente a Haku, quien había perdido su máscara durante la pelea contra Naruto. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Kakashi, quien estaba frente al inmovilizado Zabuza con chakra eléctrico emanando de su mano. – _"¿Uchiha…no está…?" –_

- _¡Raikiri! –_ Exclamó Kakashi corriendo hacia Zabuza dispuesto a asesinarlo.

- _"Kakashi…sensei…" –_ Pensó sintiendo cómo sus pocas fuerzas volvían a abandonarla. – _"Cuidado…sen…sei…" –_

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun. – Dijo Haku deteniendo la mano de Naruto mientras hacía sellos con su mano libre. – Aun no puedo morir. – Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar, dejando a Naruto confundido.

Pasaron pocos segundos y el sonido del Raikiri perforando un cuerpo humano hizo eco en el lugar. La niebla densa comenzó a disiparse permitiendo ver con claridad lo que acaba de pasar…Naruto se quedó en shock al igual que Kakashi, quien no podía creer que su ataque hubiera perforado el corazón de Haku, quien había aparecido frente a Zabuza.

La sangre del chico escurrió por el suelo, y su cuerpo muerto cayó en las manos de Kakashi, quien lo recostó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos del chico.

-¡Naruto! – Exclamó Sakura mirando al rubio. - ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?! – Preguntó sonriente, pero su expresión cambió a una aterrada cuando Naruto no respondió. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia donde yacía lo que parecía el cuerpo de Sasuke, quedándose congelada.

-Iré contigo. – Dijo Tazuna tomando la mano de Sakura. – Así no desobedecerás a tu sensei. –

-¡Gracias! – Dijo Sakura comenzando a correr junto a Tazuna hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, pasando de lado a Naruto, quien apretaba sus puños frustrado.

- _"Naruto…" –_ Pensó Hikari cerrando lentamente sus ojos. – _"No llores…" –_ Pensó cayendo inconsciente nuevamente.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡El cap 8 llega lanzando ver*azos por todos lados! Ok'no (? weno si. ¡El Arco de Zabuza se ha acabado! :solodurouncapymedio:, no quería extenderlo tanto ya que en sí todo el que haya visto Naruto sabe lo que pasó XD después del final simplemente prosiguió todo hasta el final de ese arco por si tenían la duda XD Hikari llegó demostrando lo que sabía hacer *v* ¿qué les pareció? Dos capítulos más y estrenamos arco nuevo en el fic! Espérenlo!**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: jajajaja Nayo andaba de aprovechada, no puedo olvidar tu comentario de Himeko con Neji XDDDDD cuanta razón tienes en eso (? ese amor-odio es puro y sincero :v**

 ***97Marinette: ¡Y Hikari llegó partiendo madres por todos lados! ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡Déjame saber todo en los comentarios! Jajaja**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: sí, ese es el bello Doujutsu de Himeko XD Lee es una de las pocas personas que han podido verlo y han sobrevivido, pero no daré spoilers x3 de hecho Himeko tendrá una pelea con Naruto y se revelará eso que has preguntado, me gusta tu forma de rápidamente asociar la cosas! Sagadalius es una bestia-demonio similar a las Bestias con Cola, pero este no está relacionado con ellos, simplemente es una bestia de tiempos ancestrales :v espero tus opiniones sobre este cap y el resto *v***

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. Inútil, yo te Protegeré –Parte 1–

**NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 9: "Inútil, yo te Protegeré –Parte 1–"**

 **-Hospital General de Konoha-**

-Hola, Hikari-chan. – Dijo Naruto saludando a la chica. - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Bien, supongo. – Respondió Hikari mirándolo. – Es increíble cómo Uchiha-san y tú recibieron más daño que yo…y sin embargo soy la única hospitalizada. -

-A mí también me extrañó, pero pronto saldrás. – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole. – Ya verás. –

-Sí. – Asintió Hikari. – Gracias. –

-No tienes qué agradecer. – Dijo Naruto mirándola. – Por cierto, ¿no estaba Sakura-chan contigo? –

-¿Uh? Sí, estuvo aquí hace un rato. – Respondió Terumi mirándolo. – Pero dijo que tenía que visitar a alguien más por pedido de Kakashi-sensei. –

-¿Alguien más? – Murmuró Uzumaki confundido. - ¿Quién será? – Preguntó mirando hacia la ventana.

En otro de los cuartos del hospital, el sol entraba por la ventana y la brisa mecía las cortinas blancas de la habitación. Himeko, quien yacía inconsciente en la cama, apretó sus ojos e intentó abrirlos lentamente, pues la luz que había le calaba y hacia que sus ojos ardieran levemente.

-¿Dónde…? – Murmuró Himeko mirando el lugar confundida.

-Finalmente despertaste. – Dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

-¿Quién…? – Murmuró confundida girándose al origen de aquella voz, pero siendo incapaz de darle forma por su vista cansada y borrosa.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, todavía estás débil. – Dijo la chica sonriéndole. – Soy Haruno Sakura, vine a visitar a una compañera de equipo que está aquí también. – Explicó mirándola. – Kakashi-sensei tenía asuntos pendientes, así que me pidió que te cuidara. –

-¿Haruno-san…? – Murmuró Himeko sonriéndole. – Ya veo…te envió Kakashi-niisan. –

-Sí. – Asintió Sakura. - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Cansada… - Murmuró Himeko mirándola. – Dijiste que estabas aquí por una compañera de equipo… ¿Le pasó algo a Hikari-san? –

-No en realidad. – Respondió Sakura. – Hubo una complicación en nuestra misión, está herida pero no es nada grave, solo está reposando ya que gastó todo su chakra. –

-Ya veo…está bien entonces. – Dijo Himeko relajándose.

-Bueno, iré a informarle a la enfermera que estás despierta para que te revisen. – Dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla. – No te esfuerces demasiado ¿sí? Nos vemos después. –

-Gracias, Haruno-san. – Respondió Himeko sonriéndole. – Fue lindo verte. –

-Lo mismo digo. – Dijo Sakura yendo a la puerta. – Cuídate. – Se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

-Ah… - Suspiró Himeko mirando al techo. - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No puedo recordarlo… – Murmuró poniendo una mano en su ojo izquierdo. – Finalmente…dejó de doler. –

-Qué bueno que despertaste. – Dijo la enfermera entrando al cuarto, comenzando a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. – Será una buena noticia para ese chico. –

-¿Ese chico? – Preguntó Himeko confundida.

La enfermera asintió. – El chico que te trajo. – Respondió mientras seguía verificando todo. – Estabas inconsciente y en un estado de agotamiento crítico, te trajo personalmente hasta la habitación en brazos y aunque nunca pregunta nada, no ha dejado de venir a ver cómo te encuentras. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Himeko sorprendida. – _"¿Quién será…? Probablemente Lee-kun o Guy-sensei…dudo que el idiota de Hyuga haga algo así por mí..." –_

-Bueno, todo parece estar en orden. – Dijo la enfermera sonriéndole. – ¿Tienes algún familiar con el cual comunicarnos? Tus compañeros no supieron decirnos ningún nombre. –

-¿Un familiar…? – Murmuró Himeko viéndola. – Hatake Kakashi…supongo. –

-¿Hatake-san? Muy bien. – Respondió la enfermera mirándola. – Le informaremos enseguida a Hatake-san tu situación, también le daremos la buena noticia a tu compañero. –

-Gracias. – Dijo Himeko sonriente.

-Con su permiso. – Dijo la enfermera retirándose.

-Lo siento Kakashi-niisan…pero no sé otro nombre que no sea el tuyo. – Murmuró con una risita divertida. – Supongo que tendré que pagarle después. –

-¡Himeko-san! – Exclamó una voz masculina entrando al lugar.

-¿Lee-san? – Murmuró girándose a verlo.

-Es bueno ver que estás bien. – Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Sí, perdón por preocuparte. – Respondió Himeko viéndolo. – También…muchas gracias por haberme traído. –

-¿Eh? No, no te traje yo. – Respondió sentándose en el banco a un lado de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿No? – Preguntó confundida. – Qué extraño…la enfermera dijo que un compañero mío fue quien me trajo… -

-Sí, Neji-san te trajo. – Respondió Lee viéndola. – Guy-sensei te trajo todo el camino de regreso a Konoha, pero al llegar tuvo que notificar lo que había pasado, así que fue Neji-san quien terminó trayéndote al hospital. –

-¿Fue…Hyuga? – Murmuró sorprendida. – _"No puede ser… ¿Hyuga ha estado preocupado por mí? No me la creo…" –_ Pensó sin poderlo creer. - ¿Estaría enfermo? – Preguntó haciendo que Lee soltara una carcajada.

-No, no lo estaba. – Respondió Rock Lee viéndola. – Aunque probablemente se sentía culpable por haber sido él quien bloqueó tus canales de chakra dejándote inconsciente. –

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundida.

-¿Uh? ¿No lo recuerdas? – Preguntó Rock Lee sorprendido. - ¿Ni una parte? –

-Recuerdo que nos rodearon tres ninjas de Kusagakure…pero no recuerdo que pasó después. – Respondió Himeko bajando la mirada. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? –

-No sé si soy la persona indicada para decirlo… - Respondió desviando la mirada. – Creo que deberías esperar a que Guy-sensei te lo explique. –

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada, su mirada cambió a una asustada al procesar la reacción de Lee. – Espera un momento…yo…yo hice algo, ¿cierto?... ¿Qué fue? –

-Himeko-san… - Murmuró Lee desviando la mirada preocupado. – Tú… - Dijo suspirando y dirigiendo su vista hacia ella, comenzando a redactarle todo lo que había sucedido.

 **-Entrada de la Academia Shinobi de Konoha-**

-Muy bien equipo, tenemos una misión. – Dijo Asuma mirando a su equipo, quienes estaban frente a él en fila. – Al parecer unos bandidos han estado abusando de los dueños de una tienda en las fronteras de la Aldea, nuestro trabajo es protegerlos y ahuyentar a los bandidos. –

-Qué fastidio. – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

-Para ti todo es un fastidio. – Murmuró Kaori mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros? – Preguntó Ino cruzada de brazos.

-Porque nos pagarán por ello. – Respondió sin rodeos Asuma. – Y porque si completan la misión los invitaré a cenar y podrán comer hasta reventar. –

-¡Lo haremos! – Exclamaron Chouji y Kaori al unísono mientras levantaban las manos de Shikamaru e Ino al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oye! – Exclamaron Shikamaru e Ino en reproche.

Asuma soltó una carcajada ante esto y sonrió. – Muy bien, vamos. –

-¡Sí! – Asintieron Kaori y Chouji siguiendo a Sarutobi.

-Ya qué. – Dijo Ino en un puchero siguiéndolos.

-Qué fastidio… - Murmuró Shikamaru caminando detrás de ellos.

 **-Área de Entrenamiento 1 en Konoha-**

-¡Golpea con seguridad, Hinata-san! – Exclamó Setsuki atacando tres veces a Hinata haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo. – No debes dudar al momento de pelear contra alguien, cualquier indecisión que reflejes, por muy mínima que sea, será utilizada por tu enemigo para tomar ventaja sobre ti. –

-¡S-Sí…! – Asintió Hinata jadeando. – Lo siento…Setsuki-san… -

-Ya es hora del almuerzo chicas. – Exclamó Kiba sentado junto a Shino y Akamaru en el suelo. – Vámonos. –

-Lo dejaremos aquí por ahora. – Dijo Setsuki dándole su mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse. – Es hora de comer. –

-Sí. – Asintió Hinata levantándose con ayuda de Setsuki. – Gracias por ayudarme en mi entrenamiento. –

-No te preocupes, no es nada. – Respondió Setsuki sonriéndole, ambas alcanzaron a sus compañeros que estaban unos pocos metros adelante esperándolas.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy? – Preguntó Hinata mirando a los chicos.

-Hoy es el turno de Shino de elegir el lugar. – Respondió Kiba dirigiendo su mirada hacia Aburame.

-BBQ. – Respondió Shino caminando.

-¿BBQ? – Preguntó Hinata mirándolo.

-Es un poco temprano para eso ¿no crees, Shino-san? – Preguntó Setsuki con una risita nerviosa.

-Ayer elegiste tú ramen. – Respondió Shino mirándola. – Hoy es mi turno. –

-Bu… - Murmuró Setsuki viéndolo.

Hinata soltó una risita y sonrió. – Entonces BBQ será. –

-Oh, bueno. – Respondió Kiba caminando con Akamaru en su cabeza.

 **-Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha ~ 3 horas después-**

-¡Buen provecho! – Exclamó Naruto comenzando a comer su ramen con gusto. - ¡Delicioso! –

-Buen provecho. – Dijo Hikari comiendo un poco de ramen de su plato. - ¡Sabe delicioso! Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una buena comida. –

-Vamos, Hikari-chan, sólo estuviste hospitalizada dos días. – Respondió Naruto mirándola.

-¡Para mí fue una eternidad! – Exclamó Hikari viéndolo. – La comida del hospital sabe horrible, enserio, no quisiera volver a estar ahí. –

-Eres una llorona, Hikari-chan. – Dijo Naruto burlándose de ella.

-Habla el señor que estaba llorando porque creía que habían matado a su _novia_ Uchiha-san. – Dijo Hikari mirándolo de reojo haciendo que Naruto se atragantara con su ramen, comenzando a toser desesperado.

-¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?! – Exclamó Naruto levemente sonrojado de la vergüenza mientras la veía.

-¡Fuiste tú quien empezó! – Exclamó Hikari mirándolo. - ¡No insultes a la gente si no vas a aguantar! –

-Tch… - Bufó Naruto comiéndose su ramen.

-Je. – Dijo Hikari victoriosa mientras comenzaba a comerse su ramen.

 **-Hospital de Konoha-**

-Todo está en orden. – Dijo la enfermera sonriéndole a Himeko. – Puedes irte. –

-Gracias. – Respondió Himeko colocándose sus zapatos mientras salía de la habitación, encontrándose con su tutor. - ¡Kakashi-niisan! –

-Hola. – Saludó Kakashi recibiendo el abrazo de Himeko. – Muchas gracias por todo. –

-No ha sido nada. – Respondió la enferma. – Cuídense. –

-¡Adiós! – Se despidió Himeko comenzando a caminar junto a Kakashi.

El trayecto fue silencioso y un tanto incómodo para Himeko, quien veía de reojo a su tutor de vez en cuando dudando de si debía decir algo o mantenerse en silencio. Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que suspirara llamando la atención de Hatake, quien la vio de reojo.

-¿No preguntarás qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Himeko decaída sin tener el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

Kakashi suspiró levemente y levantó la vista hacia el frente. – No es necesario, Guy me lo ha contado todo. –

-¿Guy-sensei? – Murmuró Himeko mirándolo. – Ya veo… - Dijo bajando la mirada. – Lo siento… -

-No tienes que disculparte. – Respondió Kakashi sin mirarla. – Hokage-sama ha hablado con Kusakage-sama acerca del incidente con esos tres ninjas de Kusagakure, no te preocupes, no te han juzgado ni te acusarán de asesina. –

-Pero lo maté… - Dijo Himeko con la voz ahogada. – Maté a ese pobre chico… -

-No fue tu culpa. – Respondió Kakashi viéndola. – Dada la situación en la que estabas cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que deja de lamentarte. Esta es la vida de un ninja. –

-Kakashi-niisan… - Murmuró sorprendida viéndolo.

-Oye, inútil. – Dijo una voz familiar llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡¿Hyuga?! – Exclamó Himeko girándose a verlo.

-Veo que te han dado de alta, que suerte. – Dijo Neji acercándose a ella para tomarla de la muñeca, confundiendo a la chica. – Nos vamos. –

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – Preguntó confundida.

-A entrenar, ¿a dónde más? – Respondió el castaño con obvies.

-¡¿E-Eh?! – Exclamó Himeko zafándose del agarre. - ¡¿Acaban de darme de alta y ya quieres que entrene?! ¡Ni loca iré contigo, Hyuga idiota! –

-No, de hecho irás. – Interrumpió Kakashi viéndola.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Himeko girándose a verlo.

-Te salvaste de ser juzgada por asesinato, pero dado el peligro que representas se decidió que tus entrenamientos se triplicarán para que cubras el dominio total de tus Doujutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. – Explicó Kakashi mirándola con tranquilidad. – Y como podrás ver, él fue elegido como tu _sensei_ personal. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Exclamó Himeko impactada.

-Ya lo oíste, andando. – Respondió Neji tomándola del brazo nuevamente para llevarla con él.

-¡Te odio, Kakashi-niisan! – Gruñó Himeko "yendo" con Neji hacia el área de entrenamiento.

-Esfuérzate. – Respondió Kakashi comenzando a irse en dirección opuesta.

- _"Mo~ ¿Por qué siempre termino con él? ¡Es lo peor!"_ – Pensó resignada mientras se soltaba nuevamente del agarre de Neji. - ¡Puedo caminar sola, gracias! ¡No necesito que me jales! –

-Eres demasiado escandalosa. – Murmuró Neji caminando dos pasos delante de ella. - ¡Avanza entonces, tortuga inútil! –

-¡Cállate, idiota! – Reprochó Himeko corriendo a alcanzarlo.

-Esos dos se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo… - Murmuró TenTen mirando a Neji y a Himeko.

-Algún día uno de ellos terminará matando al otro. – Apoyó Lee mirando la escena.

TenTen suspiró resignada mientras se ponía de pie. – Bueno, como sea, continuemos nuestro entrenamiento. –

-Sí. – Asintió Lee siguiendo a TenTen.

 **[…]**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrán esa cara? – Preguntó Kaori mirando de reojo a Shikamaru e Ino, quienes estaban sentados en unos bancos con caras de pocos amigos. – Se ponen como si fuera el fin del mundo. –

-Todo sea por la comida. – Dijo Chouji comiéndose unas papas fritas.

-Esto es lo peor… - Murmuró Ino golpeando su frente contra el mostrador.

-Qué fastidio… - Murmuró Shikamaru recostándose en la silla. – Moriré de aburrimiento. –

-Qué infantiles… - Murmuró Kaori mirándolos.

-¡Están aquí! – Gritó una niña castaña de 7 años mirando por la ventana asustada. - ¡Los hombres malos están aquí! –

-Equipo, adelante. – Dijo Asuma verificando la situación.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamó Kaori saliendo del lugar seguida de Asuma y Chouji.

-Es la primera vez que Chouji está emocionado por ir a pelear. – Dijo Ino siguiéndolos.

-Qué fastidio. – Bufó Shikamaru siguiéndola.

Del otro lado de la cerca que rodeaba la tienda se encontraban 10 hombres que rondaban por los 30 años, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por telas y sus ropas aunque eran flojas permitían ver con claridad el musculoso y fornido cuerpo que cada uno tenía.

-Son pan comido. – Dijo Asuma sonriente mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Claro, todo suena sencillo cuando se es Jounin. – Murmuró Kaori mirándolo de reojo.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – Exclamó el que parecía el líder de la pandilla.

-Somos Ninjas y estamos aquí para pedirles que dejen en paz a esta familia. – Dijo Asuma viéndolos.

Los bandidos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas por unos segundos hasta que el líder los hizo callar.

-¿O qué? ¿Un viejo y cuatro mocosos lo impedirán? – Dijo con sarcasmo soltando nuevamente una carcajada. ¡Sobre ellos! – Exclamó haciendo que todos corrieran hacia el Equipo 10.

-Qué fastidio, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo. – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando mientras hacía un par de sellos. - _¡Kagemane no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Shikamaru haciendo que su sombra se alargara hasta inmovilizar a los bandidos.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –

-Oye inútil, te lo encargo. – Dijo Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Kaori.

-Hmph, presumido. – Replicó Kaori corriendo hacia los bandidos, comenzando a golpearlos rápidamente hasta tumbarlos a todos en el suelo, una vez que la pelinegra los noqueó a todos Shikamaru deshizo el Kagemane. – Es la última advertencia, váyanse y no vuelvan. – Dijo mirando al líder que se había mantenido alejado mirándolos.

El líder de los bandidos los miró fijamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, confundiéndolos.

-¡CUIDADO! – Exclamó Ino mirando a Kaori.

-¿Eh? – Kaori se giró hacia Ino instintivamente, ignorando totalmente al bandido que había sacado un cuchillo y estaba a punto de herirla, no obstante, una figura masculina logró cargarla en sus brazos estilo princesa salvándola al recibir un rasguño en su pierna izquierda.

Ino rápidamente sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó con precisión al bandido en la mano, haciendo que se quedara clavado en el suelo. Kaori abrió los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tranquila, inútil. – Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Kaori, quien seguía en sus brazos, mientras le sonreía. – Yo te protegeré. –

-Shikamaru-kun… - Murmuró Kaori sonrojándose levemente. – Hmph, tan presumido como siempre. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Gracias. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Je. – Dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole levemente mientras se enderezaba.

-Malditos… ¡Lo van a pagar! – Exclamó el líder viéndolos mientras realizaba una cadena de sellos, sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos. - _¡Katon…! –_ Antes de poder atacar, un golpe certero en su rostro lo lanzó con fuerza hacia un árbol, noqueándolo.

-Y no quiero ver de nuevo sus rostros por aquí, o la próxima vez será peor. – Dijo Asuma sobando su puño.

-Wow. – Murmuró Ino mirándolo.

-Muchas gracias. – Dijo la dueña de la tienda inclinándose ante los cinco. – Nos han salvado, no sé cómo agradecerles. –

-¡Gracias! – Exclamó la niña sonriéndoles.

-No tienen que agradecer, sólo hicimos nuestro trabajo. – Respondió Asuma sonriéndoles. – No duden en llamarnos si esos tontos vuelven. –

-Sí. – Asintió la mujer. – Muchas gracias. –

-Bien equipo, volvamos a la Aldea. – Dijo Asuma mirando a los cuatro. - ¡Vayamos a comer! –

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron Kaori y Chouji al unisón.

-Qué fastidio. – Dijo Shikamaru siguiéndolos.

-Increíble pensar que Chouji sea el más emocionado y ni siquiera hizo nada. – Murmuró Ino soltando un suspiro resignada mientras se iba detrás de ellos.

 **[…]**

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Hikari caminando junto a Naruto.

-Hmmm…buena pregunta. – Respondió Naruto pensativo.

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Hikari al reconocer cierta figura delante de ellos. – Mira, hablando de _tu novia_ , ahí viene Uchiha-san. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara mirando al rubio.

-¡Ya te dije que no es cierto! – Exclamó Naruto mirándola.

-Tan escandaloso como siempre. – Dijo Sasuke mirándolos mientras se detenía. - ¿Ya te has recuperado? –

-Sí, me dieron de alta esta mañana. – Respondió Hikari mirándolo. – Puedo ver que tus heridas ya sanaron, bastante rápido para haber muerto temporalmente. –

-¿Celosa? – Preguntó Sasuke divertido.

-No, para nada. – Respondió Hikari encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te preocupes, nenita. – Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo palmeándole la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase. – La próxima vez yo te protegeré, bebita-chan. –

Hikari resopló indignada y retiró la mano de Sasuke de su cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Lo siento, pero no suelo meterme con _las novias_ de mis amigos. –

-¡¿Quieres parar de una buena vez con eso?! – Exclamó Naruto exasperado.

-¿Yo? ¿Con ese idiota? Ni muerto. – Respondió Sasuke indignado.

-¡No es como si yo quisiera estar con alguien como tú! – Reprochó Naruto viéndolo.

-Bueno, no es lo que su dulce beso frente a todos dice. – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Hikari soltó una risita. – Que tiernos. –

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Naruto viéndola. – Eres tan infantil a veces. –

-Cuidado, no te vayas a morder la lengua… - Murmuró Sasuke mirando a Naruto de reojo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Replicó Naruto. - ¿Quieres pelea? –

-Adelante. – Respondió Sasuke divertido.

-¡CUIDADO! – Exclamó una voz femenina, pero fue tarde, pues el gato blanco había saltado sobre la cabeza de Naruto, empujándolo con fuerza hacia el frente, haciendo que este tumbara a Sasuke y que el pelinegro a su vez cayera encima de la espalda de Hikari. - ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Setsuki persiguiendo al gato.

-¡No lo dejen huir! – Dijo Kiba yendo detrás de Setsuki.

-Es la segunda vez que huye ese gato. – Dijo Shino yendo junto a Hinata.

-¡Espérennos! – Exclamó Hinata tratando de seguirles el paso a los dos que iban más adelante.

-Ay… ¡Estás obeso, Uchiha! – Exclamó Hikari mirando de reojo a Sasuke. - ¡Quítate de encima! –

-Lo haría si el gordo se mueve. – Dijo Sasuke empujando a Naruto.

-¡¿A quién llamaste gordo?! – Replicó Naruto indignado.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí? – Dijo Sasuke mirándolo.

-¡¿Quieren quitarse los dos?! – Exclamó Hikari exasperada, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y desviaron las miradas. Sasuke bufó y continuó su camino dejándolos solos.

-¡Eso, huye! – Exclamó Naruto viéndolo irse.

-Tan infantil es uno como lo es el otro. – Murmuró Hikari sacudiendo su ropa. – Vámonos. –

-Sí. – Respondió Naruto siguiéndola.

 **[…]**

-Umm… ¿Por qué estamos arriba de la Roca Hokage? – Preguntó Himeko confundida.

-Porque para el tipo de entrenamiento que llevarás tienes que estar en un espacio abierto. – Respondió Neji mirándola. – Aquella vez noté que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es el Byakugan, así que te enseñaré primero a dominarlo antes de comenzar a controlar tu otro Doujutsu. – Explicó revisándola de pies a cabeza con la mirada. - Empezaremos con tu Taijutsu, una vez que lo domines serás capaz de usar el Juuken sin problemas. –

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Neji tomando posición.

Himeko asintió. – Sí. – Respondió posicionándose para pelear.

-¡Ven! – Exclamó Neji, haciendo que Himeko tomara impulso para correr directamente hacia él dispuesta a atacarlo.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Y mil años después llega el cap 9! Fue un capítulo un poco más tranquilo que los anteriores, pero no menos importante que estos x3 ¡en YT pueden encontrar disponibles el OP y ED 1 de este fanfic! Búsquenos en mi canal llamado "xHimemikoYukix", y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap x3 se divide en dos partes, así que espero traer pronto la segunda parte UvU**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Aquí acaba de nacer una ship 7v7 en el próximo cap Kaori descubrirá la verdad de Sasuke x3 ¡espéralo!**

 ***97Marinette: Ok, creo que ya quedó claro que Hikari es una SasuNaru shipper XDDD esa chica dice las cosas como son (?**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: ¡hola! espero que te haya gustado x3 se relevará nuevamente un poco del pasado de cada OC, así que estate atento x3 jajaja creeme, que ansío llegar a los Exámenes Chuunin pronto precisamente por la pelea Naruto vs Neji XDDD aunque ya estamos a una nada de entrar a ese arco x3**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	10. Inútil, yo te Protegeré –Parte 2–

**NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 10: "Inútil, yo te Protegeré –Parte 2–"**

-Umm… ¿Por qué estamos arriba de la Roca Hokage? – Preguntó Himeko confundida.

-Porque para el tipo de entrenamiento que llevarás tienes que estar en un espacio abierto. – Respondió Neji mirándola. – Aquella vez noté que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es el Byakugan, así que te enseñaré primero a dominarlo antes de comenzar a controlar tu otro Doujutsu. – Explicó revisándola de pies a cabeza con la mirada. - Empezaremos con tu Taijutsu, una vez que lo domines serás capaz de usar el Juuken sin problemas. –

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Neji tomando posición.

Himeko asintió. – Sí. – Respondió posicionándose para pelear.

-¡Ven! – Exclamó Neji, haciendo que Himeko tomara impulso para correr directamente hacia él dispuesta a atacarlo.

La rubia rápidamente intentó golpearlo con su puño, pero Neji fácilmente detuvo su ataque al tomarla de la muñeca. La chica intentó contraatacar con una patada, pero el castaño nuevamente la frenó deteniéndola de su tobillo, Himeko tomó impulso con su pierna libre para dar un giro de 90° y poder soltar una patada hacia las costillas del joven de ojos blancos, quien rápidamente saltó en el aire y después la pateó hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus extremidades, haciendo que el golpe fuera más potente.

-Eso dolió… - Murmuró Himeko sobando su cabeza. - ¿Quieres entrenarme o matarme? –

-Tal vez un poco de ambas. – Respondió Neji con simpleza, ganándose una mirada fulminadora por parte de Himeko. – Eres flexible, pero tu problema es que ante los nervios de ser atacada vuelves tu cuerpo rígido, por lo que te es más complicado moverte con libertad. Tus ataques son fuertes, pero lentos y no te ayudan como impulso para contraatacar en caso de que tu primer movimiento sea detenido o evadido. –

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer para ser mejor? – Preguntó Himeko mirándolo.

-Volver a nacer, pero probablemente sería lo mismo. – Respondió Neji cruzando los brazos.

-Me refería en el Taijutsu. – Reprochó Himeko fulminándolo con la mirada. – Hyuga idiota. –

-Necesitas dejar de dudar y dejar de tener miedo. – Respondió Neji mirándola fijamente. – Al temer tensas tu cuerpo, lo vuelves lento y rígido, además de que obstruyes tu capacidad para analizar al enemigo y sus posibles ataques, volviéndote un blanco fácil para cualquier ninja que tenga un nivel medio de taijutsu. –

-¿Tan mal estoy? – Preguntó Himeko confundida. – Si en Sunagakure era buena… -

-Creciste en un ambiente totalmente opuesto al de Konoha, no solo el entorno, sino también el clima, tal vez eso también sea un factor que disminuya tus capacidades. – Respondió Neji respirando profundo. – Como sea, tienes que empezar a liberar tu cuerpo y a aprender a luchar de manera libre. –

-Es fácil para ti decirlo… - Murmuró Himeko suspirando. – Además, ¿qué tiene qué ver esto con el control del Sagadyugan? El Byakugan y el Sagadyugan son totalmente diferentes… -

-En realidad no. – Interrumpió Neji ganándose la mirada de Himeko. – Ciertamente tu Doujutsu tiene un poder asesino, pero sus capacidades no son tan diferentes a las del Byakugan, como usuaria de dos Doujutsu deberías ser capaz de controlar ambos al mismo tiempo sin problemas, o al menos el Byakugan con un entrenamiento básico desde la niñez. –

-Mi Byakugan despertó pocos días antes de llegar a Konoha, y mis padres no son mis verdaderos padres… - Respondió Himeko bajando la mirada. – Nadie en Suna podía enseñarme a controlar el Byakugan…y mi padre solamente me entrenó para "controlar" al Sagadyugan a la manera de su Clan, pero para alguien que no posee su genética es imposible dominarlo… -

-Pero ha estado implantado a tu cuerpo un tiempo, por lo que deberías haber empezado a adaptarlo a ti. – Dijo el castaño viéndola. – Con práctica y entrenamiento podrás controlarlo sin problemas, ya que mientras más lo entrenes más se adaptarán tu cuerpo y él a estar unidos. –

-Puede ser… - Murmuró suspirando resignada. – Bien, continuemos. –

 **-Departamento Uzumaki, Konoha-**

-Estoy cansada… - Dijo Hikari dejándose caer sobre la cama. – Extrañaba mi dulce colchón. –

-Aun cuando tus padres te envían dinero para que rentes un departamento prefieres vivir aquí, eres rara. – Dijo Naruto mirándola desde la ventana donde se encontraba recargado.

-Cállate. – Murmuró Hikari en un puchero. – Es gracias a ese dinero que tienes comidas decentes todos los días. –

-Hmph. – Mustió Naruto desviando la mirada. El silencio reinó en el lugar por unos momentos, hasta que Naruto lo rompió con una expresión seria. – Oye, Hikari-chan…ummm… ¿Por qué viniste hasta Konoha para convertirte en ninja? –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Hikari confundida.

-Quiero decir, a pesar de que vivías en Kirigakure donde también hay una Academia ninja, ¿por qué terminaste en Konoha? – Preguntó mirándola, al mismo tiempo que la castaña desviaba la mirada.

-Porque…no quería morir. – Respondió Hikari afligida.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Naruto confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Vamos, Zabuza lo dijo… - Respondió Hikari sin mirarlo. – La Academia de Kirigakure tenía por tradición el que los alumnos pelearan a muerte hasta que solo uno sobreviviera…mis padres se negaban a dejarme ser ninja porque tenían miedo de que durante ese examen fueran a asesinarme, pero… - Dijo apretando sus puños. – Yo realmente quería ser ninja, quería ser igual de fuerte y valiente que ellos, quería defender lo que amaba, quería…quería ser Mizukage también. – Terumi soltó un suspiro y después miró a Naruto. – Al final…mis padres aceptaron la idea, pero no quisieron enviarme a la Academia de Kirigakure, así que terminaron mandándome aquí, a Konoha, la Aldea más segura y tranquila de todas. – Dijo soltando una risita. – Raro, ¿no es así? –

-Un poco. – Respondió Naruto sentándose frente a ella. – Pero me alegro de que te enviaran aquí, porque pudimos ser amigos. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Asintió Hikari sonriéndole. – Pude hacer un montón de amigos aquí en Konoha. –

-¡Y yo soy el número 1! – Exclamó Naruto con grandeza.

-Sí, sí. – Respondió Hikari rodando los ojos con una risita. – Naruto-san. –

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Kaori corriendo detrás de cierto chico, lo había estado persiguiendo desde que lo vio pasar frente al restaurante donde su equipo yacía comiendo, y no dudó en correr tras de él cuando sus ojos se centraron en él. La pelinegra recargó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. – Por favor…espera. –

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Sasuke mirándola de reojo con cierta molestia.

-Quiero hablar contigo… - Dijo Kaori entre jadeos.

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó indiferente el Uchiha mayor.

-Sobre la Masacre del Clan Uchiha… - Respondió Kaori mirándolo de reojo, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. – Cuéntame lo que sucedió. –

-Eso no te incumbe. – Dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada.

-Nadie quiere contarme lo que pasó, así que vine a preguntarte a ti, el chico que mejor sabe lo que sucedió. – Replicó Kaori reincorporándose de su cansancio. – Por favor. –

-No tengo la intención ni la obligación de hacerlo. – Respondió Sasuke comenzando a caminar, ignorándola totalmente.

-¡Mi padre murió ahí! – Exclamó Kaori ganando la atención de Sasuke. – Por favor…sólo quiero saber qué le sucedió a mi padre…a mi única familia. –

-¿Realmente no sabes nada? – Preguntó Sasuke sin verla.

Kaori negó. – No. – Dijo apretando sus puños. – Todo lo que sé…es que mi padre murió poco después de llegar a Konoha a visitar a su familia, el Clan Uchiha. –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Naruto confundido mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hikari confundida del repentino cambio del rubio.

-Esa chica de la Academia…la Uchiha algo. – Dijo Naruto sin quitar su vista de ciertas personas. – Está hablando con Sasuke… -

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Hikari levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, notando la escena. – Ahora que lo mencionas…es la primera vez que los veo conversar. –

Naruto asintió. – Aun cuando ambos son Uchiha…jamás conversan. –

-Me preguntó de qué estarán hablando. – Dijo Hikari intrigada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Yo igual. – Respondió Naruto.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? – Preguntó Kaori mirando a Sasuke, quien seguía dándole la espalda. - ¡Respóndeme! –

-Porque una vez que lo sepas… - Respondió Sasuke con un tono de voz serio y a la vez melancólico. – Desearás no haberlo sabido nunca. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kaori impactada, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas. ¿Tan mal era aquél suceso? ¿Por eso nadie se atrevía a contárselo? Miles de escenarios se dibujaron en su mente, comenzando a inquietarla. – Cuéntamelo, por favor…te lo suplico. –

-Yo tenía 7 años…me encontraba regresando de mis entrenamientos de lanzamiento de shurikens, curiosamente ese día me había tardado más de lo usual en ellos, por lo que ya era de noche cuando volví al Clan. – Comenzó a redactar Sasuke con seriedad mientras Kaori lo miraba. – Me pareció extraño que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, ya que aún no era el toque de queda…fue entonces cuando los vi. –

-¿Cuando…los viste? – Preguntó Kaori confundida, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a inquietarse y no sabía por qué.

-Los cadáveres de los integrantes del Clan. – Respondió Sasuke, haciendo que Kaori se horrorizara. – Inmediatamente corrí a mi casa buscando a mis padres…y los encontré, en el suelo, con un enorme charco de sangre bajo sus cadáveres. Estaba aterrado, y mi corazón se aceleró cuando de entre las sombras una silueta comenzó a caminar hacia mí…entonces apareció bajo la luz de la Luna el asesino. – Dijo apretando sus puños mientras recordaba aquél momento. – Activó su poder y me torturó al mostrarme cómo había asesinado a todo el Clan, a mis padres, a mis amigos…intenté pelear con él, pero era demasiado débil, no pude contra él. – Dijo mientras su mirada se volvía filosa y sedienta de sangre. – Es por eso que definitivamente lo mataré la próxima vez que lo encuentre. –

-Imposible…algo tan horrible… - Murmuró Kaori horrorizada, estaba temblando, su corazón estaba acelerado y su cuerpo temblaba. – Quien… ¡¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan horrible?! –

-Uchiha…Itachi. – Respondió Sasuke mirándola fijamente. – Mi hermano mayor. –

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Kaori impactada. - ¿Tú…hermano…? – Titubeó en shock. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Algo tan horrible como eso hecho por las manos del hermano de Sasuke, ¿quién podía tener un corazón tan frío como para asesinar a todo su clan, incluyendo a sus padres? La chica no podía entenderlo, simplemente no lo entendía. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hizo algo tan horrible?! Mi padre…tu hermano…tu hermano… ¡Tú hermano ha asesinado a mi padre! ¡Él lo asesinó! –

-Sí, Itachi asesinó a todos sin piedad. – Respondió Sasuke dando media vuelta, comenzando a caminar. – Y es por eso que yo haré lo mismo con él. –

-¿Lo matarás para conseguir venganza? – Preguntó Kaori mirándolo, Sasuke simplemente asintió. - ¡Entonces hagámoslo juntos! ¡Busquemos juntos la venganza del Clan! Yo…yo… ¡Yo vengaré la muerte de mi padre con mis propias manos! –

-Lo siento, pero es algo que prefiero hacer solo. – Respondió Sasuke sin molestarse en verla.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Kaori indignada.

-Porque…es un asunto personal entre él y yo. – Dijo Sasuke mirándola de reojo, sorprendiendo a Kaori. – Así que no te metas. – Finalizó comenzando a caminar nuevamente, dejando a Kaori sola.

-Parece que la pelea fue fuerte… - Murmuró Hikari mirando la escena.

-Sí, esa chica se quedó totalmente congelada. – Apoyó Naruto mirando a Kaori. - ¿De qué estarían hablando? –

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que haya sido, la dejó totalmente en shock… - Respondió Hikari viendo la expresión de Kaori.

-Sí, sí. – Asintió Naruto.

-Al fin lo atrapamos… - Murmuró Kiba agotado recostándose en el césped del Área de Entrenamiento en donde se encontraban.

-Estoy agotada… - Dijo Hinata agitada intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Yo también… - Apoyó Setsuki sentada junto a Kiba. -¿Uh…? –

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Shino mirándola.

-Arriba de la Roca Hokage… - Dijo apuntando hacia dicho lugar. – Hay dos personas peleando. –

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Kiba mirando hacia dicho lugar. – No veo nada… -

Hinata miró hacia aquella dirección con su Byakugan y se sorprendió de lo que vio. – _"¿Neji-niisan…está entrenando con Uehara-san…?" –_

-¿Deberíamos decirle a alguien? – Preguntó Setsuki confundida.

-No es necesario, solo están entrenando. – Respondió Hinata bajando la mirada mientras su Byakugan desaparecía.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Kiba mirándola. – Bueno, entonces está bien. –

-Sí. – Asintió Hinata. – _"Neji-niisan…" –_

 **[…]**

Había pasado una semana y media desde que habían comenzado a entrenar juntos nuevamente, aunque el tiempo era relativamente poco, los avances logrados eran enormes. El cuerpo de Himeko estaba cubierto por golpes, moretones, cicatrices y heridas, mientras que el de Neji apenas y tenía rasguños leves.

-¡Me doy! – Exclamó Himeko dejándose caer al suelo. - ¡Me rindo! ¡Descansemos por ahora! –

-Qué débil. – Dijo Neji con un chistido, pero le siguió la corriente.

-Aún no puedo creerme de que realmente estés haciendo todo esto por mí. – Dijo Himeko mirándolo con una suave sonrisa mientras intentaba regular sus respiraciones.

Neji la miró fijamente en silencio, confundiéndola. Su expresión reflejaba cierta indecisión, como si estuviera en una lucha interna entre dos decisiones difíciles. Himeko notó esto y se comenzó a preguntar mentalmente qué sucedía con el mayor, quien solamente se limitaba a verla fijamente. Pasaron unos minutos de largo silencio hasta que el castaño suspiró resignado y descruzó sus brazos, viéndola nuevamente.

-Inútil, tengo que decirte algo. – Dijo Neji llamando su atención.

-No me digas inútil, Hyuga idiota. – Murmuró Himeko viéndolo. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-Mañana…mañana tendrás un duelo contra la cabeza actual del Clan Hyuga al mediodía. – Respondió bajando ligeramente su mirada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

-Para probar si eres digna de pertenecer al Clan o no. – Dijo Neji volviendo a ver a Himeko. – Son órdenes de Hiashi-sama. –

-¿Por qué tan repentinamente? – Preguntó Himeko sin entender.

-Se decidió hace dos semanas en realidad. – Respondió Neji confundiéndola. – Siendo sincero no pensaba decirte para que perdieras indiscutiblemente, pero al final supongo que es tu decisión el ir o no. –

-¿Por qué querías que perdiera? – Preguntó Himeko mirándolo. - ¿Tanto me odias? –

-No lo hice por eso y tampoco te odio. – Respondió Neji desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Entonces por qué quieres que pierda?! – Exclamó molesta.

-Precisamente porque quería evitar odiarte. – Respondió el castaño confundiéndola aún más. – Pero no puedo tomar esa decisión, ya que es tuya. –

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres… - Murmuró sin entender.

-No necesitas entenderlo. – Dijo Neji suspirando. – Escucha, si quieres presentar la prueba, debes entender que no tendrán piedad contra ti, así que por una vez en tu vida olvida toda tu inseguridad y miedo para que puedas pelear como se debe. –

-Es por eso que querías que practicara mi Byakugan ¿verdad? –

-Algo así. –

-Mo~…eres irritante. – Murmuró Himeko en un puchero. – Lo haré, iré al enfrentamiento…pero quiero pedirte un favor. –

-¿Qué? –

-Por favor…entréname. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Si tú me entrenas, podré hacerlo. –

Neji se sorprendió ante aquella petición, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, pero no seré blando contigo. –

-Eso es lo que quiero. – Respondió Himeko sonriéndole. – Gracias. –

-No tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo después de todo. – Dijo caminando hacia ella, dándole un golpe en la frente con su dedo índice.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó Himeko sobándose la frente.

-Inútil. – Dijo Neji mirándola.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Himeko molesta.

-Yo te protegeré. – Completó mirándola de reojo, comenzando a caminar.

-¿Eh…? ¡¿EH?! – Exclamó Himeko sorprendida. - ¡Hyuga tú...! –

-Te veré aquí al atardecer para continuar tus entrenamientos, ve a descansar y a comer. – Interrumpió el castaño continuando su camino. – Nos vemos. –

-Hyuga… - Murmuró Himeko viéndolo irse, una vez que lo perdió de vista sonrió ligeramente. – Sí, gracias, Neji-kun… - Dijo para sí misma mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a su hogar.

 _Mañana será un día especial._

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Y llegó el cap 10 finalmente! Bueno, esta fue la parte 2 de "Inúti, yo te Protegeré", ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando? x3 estamos cerca de un nuevo arco *v* y en el sig. cap se viene la aparición de cierta niña 7v7 ¡Espérenlo!**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: jajajaja pobre Shikamaru, no está tan feo (? Hikari salió fujoshi y Neji tsundere :v ahhh pero al rato ahí van a andar los dos (?**

 ***97Marinette: Hikari, molestando a Naruto desde tiempos inmemorables (? todavía que él la deja vivir en su casa y ella se pone de mamona :v**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: Me quedé esperando tu review del cap pasado, es raro no leerte :'v espero que estés bien y regreses pronto a dejar tus comentarios x3**

 ***JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep: ¡Gracias por leer, seguir y agregar a favs este fic! Espero pronto recibir un review de tu parte dándome tus opiniones respecto a la historia x3**

 ***Nacho02: ¡Bienvenido! Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia x3 espero que la disfrutes y ojalá puedas dejarme un review con tus opiniones :3**

 ***Shioretahana: ¡Gracias por seguir y leer este fic! Espero que pronto me dejes saber tus opiniones respecto a mi historia! *v***

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	11. El Clan Hyuga: ¡Himeko vs Hanabi!

**NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 11: "El Clan Hyuga: la Última Palabra, ¡Himeko vs Hanabi!"**

Finalmente el día había llegado. Himeko se encontraba parada frente a la gran puerta del Clan Hyuga llena de nervios y temor, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía que en cualquier momento caería dominada por su temor, pero no podía darse ese lujo, había entrenado para ese momento junto a Neji sin descansar hasta hace apenas unas horas. La chica suspiró buscando relajarse, y fue cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron para recibirla.

-Pase, señorita. – Dijo una mujer de cabello corto color verde oscuro, ojos blanco malva y tez clara. – El señor la espera. –

-S-Sí. – Asintió Himeko siguiéndola hasta donde se encontraba Hiashi.

Al lado del hombre estaba una pequeña niña 5 años menor de lo que ella era, su cabello era castaño largo y su piel levemente morena, a su lado y extendiéndose por los bordes del lugar se encontraban varias personas pertenecientes a la rama principal del Clan, sorprendiendo a Himeko.

- _"Hay muchas personas que vinieron a ver…" –_ Pensó nerviosa mientras tragaba en seco.

-Viniste. – Dijo Hiashi rompiendo el silencio. – Cuando no recibí tu respuesta, inmediatamente pensé que habías desistido en tu idea de pertenecer al Clan. –

-No, solamente estaba tan emocionada que olvidé enviarla. – Respondió Himeko tratando de sonar natural.

Hiashi sonrió con diversión. – Ya veo. Muy bien, entonces empecemos. – Dijo el hombre dando dos pasos al frente. – Te enfrentarás con Hanabi, la futura cabeza de este Clan. –

La pequeña Hanabi dio tres pasos al frente y se despojó de su kimono, dejando ver su traje de entrenamiento, Himeko la miró sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-¿No es muy pequeña para mí? – Preguntó Himeko preocupada por Hanabi.

Hiashi sonrió. – Esa niña pequeña puede destruirte si no tienes cuidado. –

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Himeko tragara en seco nerviosa. _"Este Clan tiene muchos secretos"_ pensó mirando de reojo a Hanabi.

-Las reglas son estas. – Continuó Hiashi mirando hacia Himeko. - Si logras derrotarla serás recibida en nuestro Clan, pero si eres derrotada…jamás volverás a pisar este suelo. – Decretó viéndola con seriedad. - ¿Está claro? -

-S-Sí. – Asintió Himeko nerviosa. – _"Pero… ¿Realmente podré vencerla…?" –_ Pensó apretando sus puños, su mirada recorrió todo el lugar buscando a _cierta_ persona entre el público, pero no pudo localizarlo por ningún lado. – _"Hyuga no vino…" –_

-Muy bien, ambas pasen al frente. – Dijo Hiashi retrocediendo dos pasos, retomando su lugar anterior. Hanabi y Himeko caminaron hacia adelante hasta quedar a un metro de distancia una de otra, sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que Himeko suspirara. – Si ya están listas… ¡Empiecen! –

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Hanabi activara su Byakugan y lanzara el primer golpe directamente hacia el pecho de Himeko, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo. Una gran cantidad de chakra se emitió de la palma de Hanabi, preocupando a la rubia que había retrocedido medio metro.

- _"Su Juuken es fuerte y el chakra que emite es increíble…un golpe de ella puede ser más grave que cualquier golpe que Hyuga me haya dado…" –_ Pensó tomando nuevamente distancia. – _"Si no me cuido me hará trizas." –_

-Vamos, te espero. – Dijo Hanabi retomando su posición de pelea. - ¿O prefieres que te ataque yo? –

-Maldición… - Dijo Himeko activando su Byakugan al mismo tiempo que tomaba una posición similar a la de Hanabi. - ¡Aquí voy! – Exclamó corriendo hacia la niña.

Himeko intentó golpearla en un costado, pero ella rápidamente se cubrió con su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe directo hacia la pierna derecha de Himeko, quien la esquivó dando una vuelta que tomó como impulso para patear a Hanabi en las piernas haciéndola caer, pero la castaña reaccionó inmediatamente y puso una de sus manos en el suelo para girar y tumbar a Himeko, aprovechando la desconcentración de la rubia para golpearla con su palma en el costado derecho, lanzándola con fuerza hacia el suelo un poco lejos de ella.

- _"¡Me dio!" –_ Pensó Himeko sintiendo un dolor penetrante en el lugar afectado por el golpe de Hanabi. – _"Como pensaba…los golpes de esta niña son peores que los de Hyuga…" –_

-¿Ya estás acabada? – Preguntó Hanabi mirándola. - ¿Te rindes? –

-Je…como si eso fuera suficiente para derrotarme. – Respondió Himeko levantándose. – _"Mi Juuken es demasiado débil y mi Taijutsu es más lento que el de ella…así que tendré que recurrir a mi Ninjutsu si quiero ganar." –_ Pensó apretando sus puños.

Uehara puso sus manos por unos segundos detrás de su espalda mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, después corrió nuevamente hacia Hanabi, quien se posicionó para pelear, la rubia se preparó para darle un golpe, pero la castaña la evadió con facilidad. No obstante, Himeko sonrió y dirigió su palma con fuerza hacia el suelo.

- _¡Hyouton: Kori Rengoku no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó dirigiendo una gran cantidad de chakra al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos. Instantáneamente varios pilares de hielo crecieron en el suelo obligando a Hanabi a retroceder. – _"Mi chakra se redujo mucho con esto…pero pude romper su concentración." –_ Pensó levantándose. – _¡Hyouton: Hyousen Hari no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó creando mil finas agujas de hielo que lanzó contra Hanabi, quien las esquivó con un poco de dificultad, logrando que unas pocas se incrustaran en su cuerpo, dañándola. – _"¡Le di!" –_ Pensó emocionada, pero dicha felicidad se esfumó cuando en pocos segundos la castaña llegó hacia ella e intentó golpearla en el pecho.

Himeko retrocedió asustada, tropezando repentinamente cuando sus piernas se enredaron entre ellas, Hanabi aprovechó que la rubia estaba en el suelo para saltar sobre ella dispuesta a golpearla con su Juuken. Uehara, en un impulso desesperado, pateó con fuerza a la castaña en el estómago y la lanzó hacia atrás mientras respiraba agitadamente. Hanabi logró caer de pie, pero el golpe la había sofocado un poco.

-Ya es suficiente de juegos… - Dijo Hanabi recuperando el aliento mientras extraía las agujas que estaban en su cuerpo. – ¡Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo! – Exclamó lanzando las agujas contra Himeko.

-¡Maldición…! – Exclamó Uehara poniéndose de pie mientras retrocedía rápidamente evitando las agujas y tratando de tomar distancia de Hanabi, quien se dirigía hacia ella con rapidez. Debido a su desesperación y a su desconcentración, Himeko no notó el pilar de hielo con el que terminó chocando, permitiendo que Hanabi se acercara a toda prisa hacia ella dispuesta a rematarla con su golpe. – _"Me… ¡Me dará…!" –_ Pensó aterrada al darse cuenta de que no tenía forma de huir.

-¡Te tengo! – Exclamó Hanabi dispuesta a acabar con ella con ese último golpe.

Himeko, llena de terror, terminó activando inconscientemente su Sagadyugan, atrapado casi inmediatamente a Hanabi en _su maldición_. La Hyuga menor falló su golpe debido a eso, y terminó quebrando el pilar de hielo haciendo que Himeko cayera al suelo de espaldas mientras ella terminaba de rodillas en el suelo. Uehara se sentó en el suelo y levantó su fleco dispuesta a destruir psicológicamente a Hanabi, quien empezaba a gemir de dolor cada vez más fuerte mientras se retorcía en su lugar.

Hiashi, al ver esto, activó su Byakugan dispuesto a acabar con Himeko para salvar a su hija, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un chico que salió de entre los observadores se le adelantó al saltar sobre la rubia, tumbándola en el suelo para sentarse sobre su vientre mientras cubría con su mano ambos ojos de la chica.

-¡Reacciona, Uehara idiota! – Exclamó Neji con un deje de enojo y preocupación mezclados. - ¡Tienes que reaccionar, idiota! – Himeko no respondió, y claramente podía verse entre su mano que el Sagadyugan seguía activo, sin más, el castaño activó su Byakugan y golpeó algunos puntos en el cuerpo de Himeko para bloquear su chakra. – Grandísima tonta… - Murmuró quitando su mano de los ojos de la rubia, quien había quedado inconsciente.

-¡Hanabi-sama! – Exclamó la mujer que había recibido a Himeko corriendo hacia la castaña, tomándola en sus brazos. - ¡Reaccione, Hanabi-sama! –

-¿Qué ha pasado? –

-¿Eso era un Genjutsu? –

-Hanabi-sama parecía sufrir… -

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? –

-Neji. – Dijo Hiashi ganando la atención de todos. - ¿Qué ha sido eso exactamente? –

-Eso, Hiashi-sama, es el segundo Doujutsu de Uehara. – Respondió Neji sin mirar a Hiashi.

-¿Segundo Doujutsu? – Preguntó Hiashi mirándolo.

Neji asintió. – Esta chica posee tres Kekkei Genkai: el Byakugan, el elemento Hyouton y el Sagadyugan. –

-Ya veo. – Dijo Hiashi desactivando su Byakugan. – Lleven a Hanabi adentro y atiéndanla. –

-¡Sí, Hiashi-sama! – Respondió la mujer cargando a Hanabi junto a otros dos hombres.

-Neji, quiero que la lleves a la sala de entrenamiento y la vigiles hasta que despierte. – Ordenó Hiashi yendo detrás de la mujer que llevaba a Hanabi en brazos.

-Sí. – Asintió Neji cargando a Himeko en sus brazos para llevarla al lugar indicado por el líder del Clan. – _"No pensé que fuera a descontrolarse de nuevo…" –_ Pensó preocupado mientras caminaba hasta la sala de entrenamiento, una vez ahí recostó a Himeko en el suelo y se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados. – _"Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué la pusieron a pelear contra Hanabi-sama? Recuerdo perfectamente que Hiashi-sama dijo que él mismo probaría el Byakugan de Uehara… ¿Lo hizo a propósito?" –_

-¡¿E-Eh?! – Exclamó Hinata sorprendida. - ¿Q-Qué dijo? –

-¿Uh? Te pregunté si no sabías cómo le estaba yendo a Himeko en su prueba en el Clan Hyuga. – Repitió Kakashi mirando a Hinata, quien se había quedado en silencio. - E-Espera un momento… ¿No lo sabías, Hinata? –

-N-No…no lo sabía. – Respondió Hinata apretando sus puños levemente. – Nadie me comentó nada… -

-Lo siento, creo que dije algo indebido. – Se disculpó Hatake continuando su camino. – Te dejaré sola, creo que lo necesitas. –

- _"Primero Neji-niisan la entrena…ahora incluso me ocultan su prueba para pertenecer al Clan…" –_ Pensó Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos. – _"¿Por qué…? Yo…yo…" –_

-¡Hinata! – Exclamó Kaori corriendo hacia la chica, confundiéndose de verla llorar. - ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata? –

-¿Eh? N-No. – Respondió Hinata limpiando sus lágrimas. - ¿Sucede algo, Kaori-san? –

Kaori negó. – Quería invitarte a comer conmigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos. – Dijo la Uchiha sonriéndole. - ¿Quieres ir? –

-Sí, me gustaría. – Asintió Hinata siguiéndola. - ¿A dónde iremos? –

-¡Ven, te llevaré a un buen lugar! – Exclamó Kaori comenzando a dirigirla. – _"Me pregunto… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hinata hace unos momentos para que llorara de esa manera…?" –_ Pensó confundida, pero decidió guardar silencio, no quería meterse en la vida privada de Hinata, no se sentía con ese derecho al estar ocultándole la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre después de todo.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado tres largas horas desde el enfrentamiento, y Himeko recién había recuperado el conocimiento. Neji la puso al tanto inmediatamente de lo que había sucedido, preocupándola. Su conversación fue interrumpida por Hiashi, el anciano Hyuga y otros pertenecientes a la rama principal, quienes entraron en ese momento a la sala donde ellos se encontraban.

-Uehara Himeko, viniste desde Sunagakure jurando ser hija de un miembro de nuestro Clan. – Comenzó a explicar Hiashi mirándola fijamente. – Analizamos tu sangre, y efectivamente perteneces a nuestra línea sanguínea por parte de Hyuga Shizuke, tu Byakugan lo confirma. –

-¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Himeko emocionada.

-Pero no puedes pertenecer al Clan Hyuga. – Continuó Hiashi sorprendiendo a Himeko.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida. – Acaba de decir que soy hija de un Hyuga… -

-Que la sangre Hyuga corra por tus venas no significa que pertenezcas aquí. – Interrumpió el anciano Hyuga silenciándola. – Así como la sangre de un Hyuga corre por tus venas, la sangre de un Clan impuro corre por ellas también, provocando que tanto tu Byakugan como tú misma se vuelvan impuros y no dignos de pertenecer a nosotros. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Himeko poniéndose de pie. - ¡Pero…! –

-Además…intentaste asesinar a un miembro de la familia principal. – Dijo Hiashi mirándola fijamente. – Un pecado que merece un castigo…tienes la suerte de no poder ser marcada, ya que el dolor podría ser insoportable. – Prosiguió golpeando el suelo con su bastón. - ¡Uehara Himeko, eres expulsada oficialmente del Clan Hyuga! No puedes portar nuestro sello ni nuestro apellido, nadie en este lugar te reconocerá como familiar ni un igual, cuando pongas un pie fuera de este lugar te será prohibida la entrada al Clan para siempre. –

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada! – Exclamó Himeko indignada. - ¡Están siendo demasiado injustos conmigo! Yo… ¡Yo también pertenezco a este lugar! – Reclamó al momento en que su Byakugan se activaba. - ¡Por eso…! – Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hiashi la golpeó en la boca del estómago con el Juuken, noqueándola instantáneamente. Himeko cayó al suelo inconsciente, provocando un profundo silencio en la sala.

-Neji, sácala de nuestro hogar, llévala a donde sea menos aquí. – Ordenó Hiashi saliendo de la sala junto a los demás.

-Sí. – Asintió Neji mirando a Himeko fijamente por unos minutos antes de tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla afuera. Se detuvo en la puerta principal al no saber exactamente a dónde llevarla, estuvo a punto de abandonarla en la calle cuando un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente.

 ** _-Por favor… Déjenme atenderlo…antes de que el veneno se esparza más por su cuerpo. –_**

 ** _-Hyuga-kun…perdón. Sé que no resolverá nada…pero quiero que sepas que lamento que siempre termines herido por mi culpa. –_**

 ** _-Hyuga-kun… ¿Sabes? Finalmente pude recordarlo. La primera vez que nos conocimos. –_**

 ** _-Me has vuelto a proteger. Gracias. –_**

Neji bufó ante lo que pasaba en su mente. Odiaba ese sentimiento de debilidad, de deberle un favor a alguien, de estar en deuda con ella. Su deuda no le permitía abandonarla ahí sin más. Una vaga idea pasó por su mente, haciendo que bufara nuevamente, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer.

-Maldición…espero no arrepentirme de esto. – Murmuró Neji para sí mismo mientras suspiraba resignado, dirigiéndose sigilosamente de regreso a las residencias Hyuga.

 **[…]**

-U-Uh… - Murmuró Himeko abriendo lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo dolía fuertemente, pero la suave superficie sobre la que estaba recostada lo neutralizaba un poco. - ¿Dónde…? – Murmuró levantándose lentamente, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su columna vertebral mientras el dolor aumentaba considerablemente, obligándola a doblegarse. – Duele… - Gimió posando sus manos sobre su estómago, el cual dolía más que el resto de su cuerpo. Levantó su mirada lentamente para darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama de blancas sábanas y una habitación de tamaño moderado y bastante ordenado. - ¿Dónde estoy…? –

-En mi habitación. – Respondió Neji recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados. – Al fin despertaste, sí que eres débil. –

-¿Tú habitación? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Por qué? –

-¿Preguntas el "por qué"? – Respondió Neji viéndola. – Hiashi-sama me ordenó sacarte del territorio del Clan Hyuga, pero no iba a dejarte tirada en la calle, así que te traje a escondidas aquí, aunque fue arriesgado. – Explicó acercándose a ella. – Cuando te sientas un poco mejor deberás salir de este lugar, si te encuentran serás juzgada como intrusa. Ya no eres bienvenida aquí. -

-Cierto… - Murmuró decaída recordando las palabras de Hiashi, apretando sus puños frustrada. – Te acusarán también de cómplice si descubren que me tuviste en tu casa… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó viéndolo fijamente. – No es como si nos lleváramos bien ni mucho menos te caigo bien… ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste? –

-Nada especial. – Respondió cruzando sus brazos nuevamente. – Sólo estaba devolviéndote el favor. –

-¿El favor? – Preguntó confundida.

Neji asintió. – Por haberme tratado en aquella misión. –

-Lo hice porque fue mi culpa que te hirieran. – Respondió Himeko. – No era necesario devolverlo, ya que no era un favor. –

-También…por la frazada de esa misma noche. – Prosiguió el castaño viéndola. – Y por haberme relevado, con esto ahora estamos a mano. –

-Hyuga… - Murmuró sorprendida. – Gracias. –

-No las des. – Respondió Neji dando la vuelta. – Vamos, debes salir de aquí antes de que te vean, te acompañaré. –

-Sí, gracias. – Asintió Himeko poniéndose de pie con dificultad, su cuerpo seguía agotado y débil por la pelea, pero decidió guardarse el dolor para sí misma, no quería causarle más molestias al chico de las que ya le había causado.

 _En ese momento…sin que nadie se diera cuenta…nuestras vidas estaban a punto de cambiar._

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Y aprovechando mi salida temprana de la escuela y del trabajo, les dejo el cap 11 recién salidito del horno :3 ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Creo que Hanabi merecía ser mencionada y tener una actuación x3 es un personaje que en lo personal me gusta UvU espero que les haya gustado el cap *v* ¡se viene lo interesante! ¡Espérenlo!**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me sacan sonrisas x3 es gracioso porque Hanabi es menor que Himeko y le dio una arrastrada peor que las de Neji :v**

 ***97Marinette: jajajajaja, adoro tus comentarios XD todos sabemos que Hikari es la más perrona aquí (? :referenciadonde:**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: Perdón por no responder tu PM, no lo había visto :'v jajaja técnicamente de las poseedoras de Byakugan, es la única que oficialmente ha ido a hablar con Hiashi para pertenecer al Clan como miembro de la familia XD una pequeña explicación de esto es que Setsuki pertenece al Clan Kosetsu, que es un Clan que migró del País del Agua hacia Konoha algunos años atrás (cuando los poseedores de Kekkei Genkai de hielo comenzaron a ser temidos) y por ende no desea formar parte de ese Clan al ser el Kosetsu su Clan natal (aun cuando su madre es parte de los Hyuga, pero de la rama secundaria). Hikari es hija de Mei Terumi y Ao, el ninja de Kirigakure que protege a Mei, heredó el Byakugan por su padre (quien lo tiene implantado), pero ya que no le pertenecía a su padre genéticamente no se considera "puro", por ende Hikari no desea tampoco heredar el apellido Hyuga. Himeko desea pertenecer a ellos porque es su "única familia sanguínea" viva que tiene, ya que sus padres fallecieron. jajajajaja el ShikaKao no es canon, el ShikaTema es canon 100% :v pero te puedes llevar una sorpresa en el futuro con Hikari y Naruto (? jajajajaja, puede ser (?**

 ***titi24diana: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Me alegro de que la historia te guste *w* jajajaja, repito, Neji es más tsundere que nadie...y Himeko está igualita que Naruto, todos saben que Hinata/Neji siente algo por ellos menos ellos dos (?**

 ***JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep: Espero pronto recibir un review de tu parte dándome tus opiniones respecto a la historia pronto! *v***

 ***Nacho02: Ojalá puedas dejarme un review con tus opiniones pronto! UvU**

 ***Shioretahana: Espero que pronto me dejes saber tus opiniones respecto a mi historia pronto! :3**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	12. Una Difícil Decisión -Parte 1-

Había pasado una semana desde aquél día en que había perdido total derecho de pertenecer al Clan Hyuga, Himeko había entrado en un estado de depresión tan fuerte que dejó de asistir a sus entrenamientos con su equipo, preocupando a sus compañeros (o al menos a Lee y a Guy). Kakashi, a pesar de saber su estado, se había mantenido fuera del asunto sin siquiera preguntarle nada, pues claramente el problema solamente ella podría resolverlo (o al menos eso pensaba él).

Por otro lado, todos se habían mantenido en forma realizando fuertes entrenamientos y cumpliendo con éxito todas sus misiones. Kaori se había vuelto (de alguna manera) un poco cercana a Sasuke desde que él le había contado todo lo sucedido en la masacre Uchiha. Naruto y Hikari se seguían preguntado qué era exactamente de lo que ellos habían estado hablando aquél día, pero se habían prometido no preguntar nada de dicho asunto. Hanabi, quien seguía un poco herida por su pelea con Himeko (y más que nada por el daño psicológico que el Sagadyugan le había causado) continuó sus entrenamientos mientras se preguntaba qué había sido aquél ojo exactamente, aunque nadie se había atrevido a volver a hablar de eso en realidad.

Hinata había estado entrenando muy duro, sobrepasando incluso sus límites, con una voluntad inquebrantable que nadie de su equipo podía entender. Había sido muy repentino, y aunque veían todo su sufrimiento y dolor, Kiba, Shino y Setsuki mantuvieron su apoyo incondicional con la Hyuga, ayudándola aun si claramente veían que no podía más.

Era una mañana tranquila en la Aldea de Konoha. En la oficina del Tercer Hokage se encontraban todos los Jounin de Konoha frente a él con Guy, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma al frente de todos.

-Ahora que vamos a comenzar con el examen de selección de Chuunin, den un paso al frente aquellos que tengan a su cargo a los nuevos Genin. – Dijo Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage, mirando fijamente a Hatake, Yuhi y Sarutobi, quienes habían dado un paso al frente. - ¿Habrá algún Genin a su cargo que deseen que presente el examen Chuunin? Probablemente ya lo saben, pero cualquier Genin que haya completado más de 8 misiones puede presentar el examen con su recomendación. – Explicó mirando a los tres sensei. – Pero, obviamente, los que hayan hecho el doble de esa cantidad de misiones está más que preparado. – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al primer Jounin. – Empezaremos contigo, Kakashi. –

Kakashi miró fijamente al Tercero y levantó su mano derecha con sus dedos índice y medio levantados. – Del equipo 7 que dirijo: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Terumi Hikari, Haruno Sakura. Recomiendo a estos cuatro Genin para el examen de selección Chuunin a mí nombre, Hatake Kakashi. –

-Del equipo 8 que dirijo: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Kosetsu Setsuki. Recomiendo a estos cuatro Genin para el examen de selección Chuunin a mí nombre, Yuhi Kurenai. –

-Del equipo 10 que dirijo: Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Kaori, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. Recomiendo a estos cuatro Genin para el examen de selección Chuunin a mí nombre, Sarutobi Asuma. –

-Los tres han dado recomendaciones… -

-Hace ya un par de años que no hay novatos en el examen Chuunin. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo el Tercero mirando a cierto Jounin. – Guy, tienes a tu mando a una Genin novata, ¿deseas recomendarla también para el examen Chuunin? –

-Hokage-sama, mi equipo está más que preparado para presentar el examen Chuunin este año. – Dijo Guy viendo al Tercero fijamente. – Pero le solicito un poco de tiempo para responder a esa pregunta. –

-¿Puedo saber la razón? – Preguntó Hiruzen interesado.

-Sí. – Asintió Guy. – Ciertamente Himeko es una ninja habilidosa capaz de presentar este examen, pero su condición es muy inestable, me gustaría evaluarla personalmente antes de dar mi recomendación. –

-Lo entiendo. – Respondió Hiruzen desviando la mirada. – Los exámenes Chuunin comenzarán dentro de 5 días, eso es todo. –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron todos los Jounin al unísono.

 **NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 12: "Una Difícil Decisión Parte 1: el Examen de Selección Chuunin"**

-¡Llega tarde! – Gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono mirando a Kakashi.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo Kakashi parándose frente a los 4. – Iré directo al grano. –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Hikari mirándolo.

-Los he recomendado a los cuatro para el examen de selección Chuunin. – Explicó mostrando cuatro solicitudes para el examen.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó Naruto emocionado tomando dicho papel en sus manos.

-Sí, pero que hayan sido recomendados no los obliga a participar. – Dijo mirando a los cuatro ninjas. – Si desean presentarlo, deberán llenar estas solicitudes y dentro de cinco días antes de las 3pm deben llevarlas al aula 301. –

-El examen Chuunin, ¿uh? – Murmuró Sasuke tomando la solicitud. – Interesante. –

Hikari tomó la solicitud en silencio y la miró fijamente. – _"Nunca pensé que sería recomendada para este examen tan rápido…" –_ Pensó mirando el papel en sus manos.

Sakura miró la solicitud en sus manos y suspiró. – _"El examen Chuunin, ¿eh…? ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo…?" -_

-Eso es todo. – Dijo Kakashi viéndolos. – La decisión es suya. – Finalizó desapareciendo de ahí.

 **[…]**

-¿El examen Chuunin? – Preguntó Shino mirando a Kurenai, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-El examen de selección se realiza cada año para determinar si los Genin son aptos para convertirse en Chuunin, es muy difícil, pero no deben preocuparse, confío en ustedes y sé que podrán hacerlo. – Dijo mostrándoles las solicitudes. – He dado mis recomendaciones, pero está en sus manos el presentar el examen o no. –

-¿Quiere decir que no estamos obligados a tomar el examen? – Preguntó Setsuki tomando la solicitud al igual que Kiba y Shino.

-Así es, es esencial que el examen se realice en equipos de tres. – Explicó Kurenai viéndolos. – En su caso pueden presentarlo los cuatro juntos, pero si alguien se siente incapaz de pasarlo puede elegir no presentarlo y no pasaría nada. –

-Por mí está bien, pero… - Dijo Kiba dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hinata, quien aún no tomaba su solicitud. – Somos un equipo de cuatro, si alguno de nosotros se siente incapaz entonces lo apoyaremos y esperaremos. – Dijo sonriéndole a la Hyuga de cabello azul, quien al verlo se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Kiba-kun… - Murmuró Hinata viéndolo.

-Sí, sí. – Apoyó Setsuki viendo a Hinata. – Si uno falta, entonces todos lo haremos. -

-Por mí no hay problema, puedo esperar hasta el próximo año. – Dijo Shino mirando a Hinata.

-Shino-kun…Setsuki-san… - Murmuró sonriéndoles. – No hace falta que digan eso. – Dijo tomando la solicitud en sus manos. – Quiero presentarlo. –

-No tienes que forzarte si no quieres, Hinata. – Dijo Kiba viéndola.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. – No es eso, realmente quiero hacerlo. – Dijo mirando la solicitud. – Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para probarme a mí misma. –

-Hinata… - Murmuró Kurenai sorprendida. – Así se habla, estoy orgullosa de ustedes. – Dijo sonriéndoles. – Las solicitudes serán recogidas dentro de cinco días en el aula 301 antes de las 3pm, eso es todo, pueden irse. – Dijo yéndose del lugar.

- _"Naruto-kun…te mostraré que yo también puedo cambiar." –_ Pensó Hinata sin apartar sus ojos de la solicitud en sus manos.

 **[…]**

-¡Buenas noticias! – Dijo Asuma mirando a su equipo con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Todos han sido recomendados para presentar el examen de selección Chuunin! –

-¿Qué? ¿El examen Chuunin? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.

-Oye, oye, ¿ni siquiera nos preguntarán si queremos presentarlo o no? – Preguntó Shikamaru mirando a Asuma.

-No es que las recomendaciones los obliguen. – Respondió Asuma viéndolo. – Pero si no participan quedaré como un hablador, ¡así que todos llenarán estas solicitudes para el examen y las llevarán al aula 301 antes de las 3pm dentro de cinco días! – Dijo dándoles a cada uno una solicitud.

-¿Entonces no tenemos voz…? – Murmuró Kaori con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Así es! – Exclamó Asuma con una carcajada.

-Qué fastidio… - Murmuraron los cuatro al unísono con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No se preocupen! – Dijo Asuma ganando su atención. – Confío lo suficiente en sus capacidades como equipo que estoy seguro que lograrán pasar este examen sin problemas, ¡así que no tienen nada a qué temer! –

-Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera… - Murmuró Ino pensativa.

-Podríamos tener una oportunidad. – Apoyó Chouji viendo su solicitud.

-Supongo que tendremos que intentarlo, ¿eh? – Dijo Kaori observando la solicitud en sus manos.

-Qué fastidio… - Murmuró Shikamaru viéndolos a todos. – Pero…supongo que no tengo otra opción más que participar, aunque sea un fastidio. –

-¡Bien! – Exclamó Asuma viéndolos. - ¡El equipo Ino-Shika-Chou-Kao estará en el examen de selección Chuunin! –

-Preferiría que se quedara solamente el "Ino-Shika-Chou" por favor… - Dijo Kaori levantando la mano. – Mi nombre no encaja ahí, prefiero que se converse el nombre original…además es vergonzoso. –

-Hmph, bueno, como quieras. – Dijo Asuma viéndola. – Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, ¡los espero mañana temprano para su entrenamiento! Pueden retirarse. – Dijo yéndose del lugar, dejando a los cuatro solos.

-¡Sí! – Asintieron todos viendo sus solicitudes.

- _"El examen Chuunin…" –_ Pensó Kaori viendo el papel en sus manos. – _"Si lo apruebo estaré un paso más cerca de vengar a mi padre…" -_

 **[…]**

-¿Están listos para presentar el examen Chuunin esta vez? – Preguntó Guy viendo a Lee, Himeko Neji y TenTen, quienes estaban frente a él.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Este año les demostraré los resultados de mi arduo entrenamiento a todos! – Exclamó Lee emocionado.

-Hay personas interesantes este año, así que me uno. – Dijo Neji sonriendo con diversión.

-¡Yo también! Demostraré mis habilidades definitivamente. – Apoyó TenTen con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud! – Exclamó Guy con orgullo, después dirigió su mirada hacia Himeko, quien aunque había regresado el día anterior al equipo se notaba perdida en sus pensamientos. – Himeko, tú no puedes participar en el examen Chuunin. –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Himeko dirigiendo su mirada hacia su sensei.

-¿Preguntas el por qué? Faltaste a los últimos entrenamientos y has estado totalmente ausente desde que volviste con nosotros. – Respondió Guy viéndola fijamente. – Es esencial que se presente el examen entre equipos, pero es mucho más importante que todos los integrantes de ese equipo estén en sincronización, o de lo contrario podrían pasar cosas terribles. –

-Quiero presentar el examen Chuunin, sé que no seré una carga para mi equipo. – Replicó Himeko viéndolo.

-Lo serás. – Interrumpió Neji cruzado de brazos, ganándose la mirada de todos. – Serás sólo una carga para nosotros. –

-¡¿A qué viene ese comentario?! – Reprochó Himeko indignada.

-¿Ves eso? Te enojas con facilidad, es gran defecto que tienes, si te enojas con tanta facilidad pierdes totalmente el sentido de razonamiento y te vuelves un blanco fácil de atacar. – Explicó Neji sin mirarla. – Eso sin contar que tus poderes son inestables, un movimiento en falso y podrías terminar asesinando a alguien otra vez. –

-Eso fue antes… ¡Ahora puedo controlarme! – Exclamó Himeko mirando a Guy. - ¡Por favor, déjeme presentar el examen! Yo…yo…realmente necesito presentarlo. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Guy viéndola.

-Porque…hice una promesa. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Imposible! – Exclamó Himeko sorprendida viendo a tres personas frente a ella. - ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! – Dijo corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡¿Qué están haciendo en Konoha?! –_

 _-¡Ah! ¿Eres Himeko? – Preguntó sorprendida la mayor viéndola. – Por un momento no reconocí. –_

 _-¿Oh? Pero si es el capullo de la Arena. – Dijo el chico del medio viendo a Himeko. – Había olvidado por completo que vivías aquí. –_

 _-Qué cruel. – Dijo Himeko en un puchero. – Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es cierto, nii-san? – Preguntó viendo al menor de los tres, quien la vio de reojo y se dio la vuelta sin darle importancia a la chica. - ¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo? –_

 _-Ah, no le des importancia. – Dijo la chica mirando a la rubia. – Cierto, ¿presentarás el examen Chuunin? –_

 _-¿El examen Chuunin? – Preguntó confundida._

 _La mayor asintió. - ¿Estudias aquí y no sabes acerca del examen Chuunin? –_

 _-Bueno…no han mencionado nada al respecto, aunque pasaron algunas cosas y no he visto a mi equipo, probablemente ya les hayan comentado y no me he dado cuenta. – Dijo Himeko con una risita nerviosa._

 _-Ya veo. – Dijo la mayor viéndola._

 _-¿Entonces están aquí por el examen? – Preguntó Himeko viéndolos._

 _-Así es. – Respondió el chico mayor con una sonrisa. – Hemos venido para presentar el examen Chuunin. –_

 _-Ya veo… - Murmuró Himeko pensativa. – Me gustaría presentarlo, pero dudo que esté al nivel… -_

 _-Sí, tienes razón, ni siquiera deberías intentarlo. – Dijo el menor a espaldas de los otros dos, ganándose la mirada de los tres. – Con tu nivel serías solamente un estorbo para quienes te rodeen. –_

 _-¡Eso es cruel, nii-san! – Exclamó Himeko viéndolo. - ¡Ya no soy la niña débil que jugaba contigo en Suna! ¡He mejorado un montón, tanto que incluso podría desafiarte! –_

 _-¿Desafiarme, dices? Eso suena interesante. – Dijo el chico girándose a verla ligeramente. – Entonces presenta el examen Chuunin y enfréntame, ¿o acaso tienes miedo? –_

 _-¡Lo haré! ¡Presentaré el examen y te demostraré mi potencial! – Exclamó Himeko viéndolo. - ¡Es una promesa! –_

 _-Bien, lo esperaré entonces. – Dijo prosiguiendo su camino._

 _-¡Espéranos! – Replicó el chico mayor siguiéndolo. – Maldición. –_

 _-Bueno, nos veremos después. – Dijo la mayor despidiéndola._

 _-Sí, adiós. – Dijo Himeko viéndolos irse. – Ya verás, te demostraré mi avance…Gaara-niisan. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

Himeko apretó sus puños frustrada. Aun cuando ella sentía que había mejorado, ver a quienes la rodeaban la hacía sentir inferior, tenía que demostrarse a sí misma quién era y qué tan fuerte podía ser.

-Por favor, Guy-sensei, permítame presentar el examen Chuunin. – Suplicó Himeko inclinándose ante el Jounin.

-Está bien, te permitiré presentar el examen. – Dijo Guy viéndola. – Solamente si tu equipo está de acuerdo con ello. – Agregó viendo a los tres chicos que se habían mantenido en silencio. - ¿Qué opinan? –

-¡Sí! En mi opinión personal, creo que Himeko-san debería participar con nosotros. – Dijo Rock Lee mirando a Himeko. – No sé nada sobre esa promesa, pero creo que no es bueno romper las promesas hechas, además comprendo su situación, yo también me he sentido incapaz de salir adelante como ninja, pero usted me alentó a seguir adelante Guy-sensei, así que quiero apoyar a Himeko-san así como usted me apoyó a mí para que no se rinda nunca. –

-Lee… - Murmuró Himeko sorprendida viéndolo.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Guy viendo a los dos restantes. - ¿Qué dices ustedes, Neji, TenTen? –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lee, pero… - Dijo TenTen no muy segura. – ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a descontrolarse como aquella vez…? –

-Es inestable y no podemos confiar en que todo estará bien si ella está con nosotros. – Dijo Neji mirando a Himeko de reojo. – Pero creo que sería un error dejarla sola mientras presentamos el examen, sin mí cerca de ella podría terminar descontrolándose de nuevo, depende totalmente de mí esa inútil. –

-No te des aires de grandeza, idiota. – Reprochó Himeko viéndolo.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que presente? – Preguntó Guy viéndolo.

-Sí, supongo. – Respondió Neji. – Claro está que si me estorba la dejaré abandonada por ahí. –

-Muere… - Dijo Himeko fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno, si Neji está de acuerdo, entonces no tengo objeciones. – Dijo TenTen mirando a Guy.

-¡Entonces está decidido! – Exclamó Guy entregándole una solicitud a cada uno. – Llenen esa solicitud y llévenla dentro de cinco días al aula 301 antes de las 3 de la tarde. – Dijo mirándolos. – Los veo más tarde en el Área de Entrenamiento, pueden irse. –

-¡Sí! – Respondieron Lee, TenTen y Himeko.

 _-"Ya lo verás, Gaara-niisan…te mostraré que yo también he crecido." –_ Pensó Himeko viendo su solicitud.

 **[…]**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Hikari con una mirada seria.

-Mizukage-sama me ha enviado aquí. – Dijo un chico de cabello azul grisáceo y ojos marrón oscuro, de tez pálida y aparentes 16 años.

-¿Mi madre? – Preguntó Hikari confundida. - ¿Por qué? –

-Supongo que ya estará enterada de los exámenes de selección Chuunin que se realizarán dentro de poco. – Dijo el chico mirando a Hikari, quien asintió confundida aún. – Bueno, Ao-sama y Mizukage-sama me han pedido que vinera a darle un mensaje. –

-¿Un mensaje? – Preguntó Hikari sin entender.

-"No presentarás el examen Chuunin por ningún motivo." – Dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Hikari molesta. - ¡¿Por qué no?! –

-Desconozco el motivo, solamente me pidieron que le dijera eso. – Respondió el chico viéndola. – Estoy aquí para impedir que bajo ninguna circunstancia presente ese examen, Hikari-sama. –

-¿Que no lo presente, dices? No fastidies… - Dijo Hikari apretando sus puños. – Fui enviada a Konoha para convertirme en ninja, ¿y ahora me dices eso? ¡No me molestes! –

-Lo siento Hikari-sama, pero si deseaba presentar el examen deberá renunciar. – Dijo el chico viéndola.

-¡¿Y quién te crees tú para impedírmelo, Ryou?! ¡¿Por qué no han venido ellos en primer lugar a decírmelo?! – Exclamó Hikari molesta. – Sí van a prohibirme algo…al menos deberían tener la decencia de venir a decírmelo personalmente. –

-Mizukage-sama se encuentra muy ocupada, y Ao-sama debe cuidarla en todo momento, les es imposible venir a Konoha en estos momentos. – Respondió Ryou viendo a Hikari.

-Siempre dicen lo mismo. – Replicó Hikari apretando sus puños. – No me importa lo que digan, presentaré el examen Chuunin a cualquier costa. –

-No puedo permitir eso, Hikari-sama. – Dijo Ryou dando un paso hacia ella, sim embargo, en un instante Hikari sacó un kunai y lo puso en el cuello del chico asustándolo.

-Lamento decirte esto Ryou, pero ya no soy la niña débil que cuidabas en Kirigakure. – Dijo Hikari con una mirada filosa. – Si te metes en mi camino no dudaré en atacarte, ¿entendido? –

-¿Por qué…? – Preguntó Ryou viéndola de reojo totalmente quieto, temía que si se movía el kunai fuera a perforar su cuello. - ¿Por qué insiste tanto en un examen? Si al comienzo usted no deseaba ser una ninja… -

-Porque… - Dijo Hikari recordando cierto rostro, cierto chico, ciertas palabras… - Este es mi camino ninja, jamás retrocederé ni tampoco me retractaré, seguiré adelante y lucharé por mis sueños. – Dijo acercando su rostro un poco al de Ryou. – Y tampoco dudaré en eliminar cualquier obstáculo que se cruce en mi camino. – Amenazó empujándolo mientras guardaba su kunai y se daba la vuelta. – No tienes nada qué hacer aquí Ryou, regresa a Kirigakure. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo. – Y si vuelves a interferir… - Murmuró mientras su Byakugan se activaba. - …te eliminaré. – Finalizó empezando a caminar con dirección opuesta del lugar donde estaba el chico mientras su Byakugan desaparecía.

Ryou se quedó viéndola desde su lugar, no dijo nada y tampoco se movió de ahí, simplemente se quedó observando a la chica que, sin importar qué, debía detener antes de que el examen comenzara…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Llegó el capítulo 12! Estamos a una nada del segundo arco de ese fic *v* ¡espero que les esté gustando! Pensaba actualizar antes, pero me enfermé y no pude seguir hasta hoy :'v disculpen la tardanza u.u**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: jajajaja siiiii Hanabi literalmente le dio la golpiza de su vida (? si, Kaori no le ha contado nada a Hinata sobre la muerte de su papá. Pobre Hinata, hasta de eso la excluyen xD**

 ***97Marinette: Y llegó el admirador #1 de Hika...a no, espera, eso no (? RyouHika is canon! (? se va a emperrar la Hikari xD**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: Aun estoy en espera de tus reviews uvu espero que te esté gustado! algo interesante va a empezar 7v7**

 ***titi24diana: ¡Amo tus reviews! Y lo sé, maldita Himeko, tiene la suerte más grande del mundo...mira que Neji no carga a cualquiera XD me alegra recibir tus reviews *w* espero seguirlos leyendo conforme la historia avance!**

 ***JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep: Espero pronto recibir un review de tu parte dándome tus opiniones respecto a la historia pronto! x3**

 ***Nacho02: Ojalá puedas dejarme un review con tus opiniones pronto! :3**

 ***Shioretahana: Espero que pronto me dejes saber tus opiniones respecto a mi historia pronto! OwO**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	13. Una Difícil Decisión -Parte 2-

**NARUTO: LA OSCURIDAD SHINOBI-**

 **Arco I: "Genin"**

 **Capítulo 13: "Una Difícil Decisión Parte 2: ¡Duelo de Propósitos!"**

Los días habían pasado y finalmente se había llegado el momento de entregar las solicitudes para el examen. Los Genin dispuestos a presentar el examen se encontraban llegando a la Academia con la intención de entregar sus solicitudes. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la puerta esperando por sus compañeras, quienes extrañamente aún no habían llegado.

-¡Sakura-chan! Llegas tarde. – Dijo Naruto extrañado mirando a la chica que venía llegando.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó Sakura un poco pensativa, después dirigió su mirada hacia cierto pelinegro que esperaba silencioso detrás de Naruto. – Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. –

-Hola. – Dijo Sasuke mirándola de reojo. – _"Sakura actúa de un modo extraño." –_

-¿Aún no llega Hikari-san? – Preguntó Sakura notando la ausencia de la chica.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. – Ni siquiera estaba en el departamento cuando desperté. –

-Ya veo…qué raro. – Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada pensativa.

-Hikari-sama, por favor reconsidérelo. – Suplicó Ryou viendo a Hikari fijamente. – Mizukage-sama y Ao-sama están preocupados por usted, es su preciada hija, es obvio que deseen que esté a salvo. –

-Estando a salvo no me convertiré en Chuunin, y si no me convierto en Chuunin jamás podré ser Mizukage. – Replicó Hikari viéndolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Mientras tenga la recomendación de Mizukage-sama podrá convertirse en la sexta Mizukage sin tener que convertirse en Chuunin. – Explicó Ryou con una sonrisa.

Hikari, sintiéndose insultada, golpeó con su puño la pared que estaba detrás de ella con un leve chakra que causó grietas en dicho punto. – No quiero convertirme en Mizukage solamente porque mi madre me convirtió en una. – Dijo con una voz seria y filosa que asustó a Ryou. – Si algún día me convertiré en la sexta Mizukage, entonces lo haré convirtiéndome en ninja. –

-Pero… -

-¡No quiero escuchar excusas, Ryou! – Interrumpió Terumi furiosa. - ¡Presentaré este examen así tenga que pasar sobre ti o sobre mis padres! – Respondió Hikari suspirando. - Iré a encontrarme con mi equipo. – Se despidió mientras corría con dirección a la Academia.

-Hikari-san… - Murmuró Himeko viendo a Terumi correr hacia la Academia, dejando solo a Ryou. – _"Nunca la había visto así…" –_

Hikari se apresuró a llegar con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes la esperaban en la entrada aún. Una vez que los cuatro se reunieron entraron al edificio y se dirigieron hacia el aula especificada días atrás por Kakashi-sensei, encontrándose con una multitud de alumnos frente a la puerta de dicho lugar, la cual era resguardada por dos alumnos.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó Rock Lee cuando uno de los chicos lo empujó al suelo.

-¡Lee! – Exclamó TenTen agachándose a ayudarlo.

-¿Quieres presentar el examen Chuunin con ese nivel? – Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa burlona. – Deberían dejarlo, niños. -

-Sólo son unos mocosos. – Dijo el otro chico que estaba junto al primero.

-Por favor, déjenos pasar. – Pidió TenTen viéndolos mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos, pero el chico que había empujado a Lee la abofeteó para lanzarla al suelo.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó Himeko corriendo desde detrás del equipo 7 para ponerse frente a sus compañeros. - ¡¿Qué crees qué haces con mis compañeros?! –

-Escúchame, estamos siendo benévolos con ustedes. – Dijo el segundo chico con una sonrisa. – El examen de Chuunin es extremadamente difícil. –

-Hemos visto gente que ha desistido de ser ninja o que incluso ha salido gravemente herida en el examen. – Dijo el primer chico viéndolos.

–Un Chuunin es el comandante de un grupo, y es su responsabilidad el fallar en las misiones o que sus subordinados mueran. – Dijo el segundo chico viéndolos fijamente.

-¿Por qué está mal dejar afuera a aquellos que no lo van a superar de todos modos? – Preguntó el primero con una sonrisa.

-Parece un buen argumento. – Interrumpió Sasuke caminando hacia ellos. – Pero aun así yo pasaré. – Dijo viéndolos fijamente. – Y desharé este campo de Genjutsu que han creado porque quiero ir a la tercera planta. –

-¿De qué está hablando Uchiha-san? – Preguntó Himeko confundida.

-¿Oh? – Dijo el primer chico. - ¿te has dado cuenta? -

-¿Te has dado cuenta ya, Sakura? – Preguntó Sasuke viéndola de reojo. - Eres la mejor analizando de los cuatro y tienes mejor conocimiento en Genjutsu de nuestro equipo. –

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole. – Claro que me había dado cuenta, porque esta es la segunda planta. –

El campo de Genjutsu se deshizo y permitió que todos vieran que estaban en el aula 201 de la segunda planta, no la 301 de la tercera.

-Eres bastante buena, pero ser capaz de detectar no es suficiente. – Dijo el segundo chico viéndola.

El chico intentó patear a Sakura, pero Sasuke reaccionó y contraatacó, no obstante, antes de fueran capaces de chocar sus ataques, Lee se puso de pie y frenó los pies de ambos con sus manos fácilmente.

- _"¡Es muy rápido!" –_ Pensó Sakura sorprendida.

- _"Es muy diferente de la persona que acababa de ser golpeada." –_ Pensó Hikari viendo a Lee.

-Lee… - Murmuró Himeko viendo al chico.

El chico y Sasuke se alejaron de Lee rápidamente, quien solamente suspiró y bajó sus brazos con tranquilidad.

 _-"Ha parado mi patada…" –_ Pensó Sasuke sorprendido. – _"¿Qué es ese chakra en su mano?" –_

-Oye, rompiste tu promesa. – Replicó Neji caminando hacia Lee. – Eras tú quien no quería atraer la atención haciendo algo sobresaliente. –

-Exacto, Lee idiota. – Dijo Himeko acercándose a ellos.

-Tú ni hables. – Replicó Neji viéndola de reojo. – Que además de llegar tarde, llegas haciendo un escándalo, inútil. –

-Cállate idiota, sólo estaba defendiendo a mis compañeros. – Reprochó Himeko viéndolo.

- _"¿Ese es el equipo al que enviaron a Himeko-san?" –_ Pensó Hikari viendo a los 4 chicos.

-Ah…ella es la que… - Murmuró TenTen con fastidio.

Lee, ignorando totalmente a Sasuke, se dirigió hacia Sakura y se puso frente a ella, confundiéndola.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee. – Se presentó mirándola. – Tú eres Sakura-san, ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Sakura confundida.

Lee sonrió y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas levantó su pulgar derecho frente a ella. - ¡Salgamos juntos! ¡Te protegeré hasta la muerte! –

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Hikari con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lee idiota… - Murmuró Himeko avergonzada.

-De ningún modo… - Respondió Sakura viéndolo. – Eres demasiado "único" para mi gusto. –

-Hey, tú. – Interrumpió Neji acercándose junto a TenTen y Himeko. – Identifícate. –

-Se supone que te debes identificar antes de preguntar. – Respondió Sasuke girándose a verlo.

-Lo siento, pero ese idiota no sabe de modales. – Dijo Himeko apuntando hacia Neji.

-Piérdete. – Dijo Neji tomándola de la blusa y aventándola hacia el pasillo.

-Mo…grandísimo idiota. – Dijo Himeko fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eres un novato, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Neji viendo a Sasuke. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

-No estoy obligado a responder eso. – Respondió Sasuke con simpleza.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Neji indignado.

Sasuke y Neji se vieron fijamente unos segundos a los ojos antes de Uchiha diera media vuelta y caminara dos pasos alejándose del Hyuga. El pelinegro se detuvo al notar a ciertas personas recargadas en la pared con un aura oscura sobre ellos.

-¿Soy demasiado único…? – Murmuró Lee recargado en la pared.

-A nadie le importo… - Murmuró Naruto recargado al lado de Lee.

-Soy el "perro" de Hyuga… - Murmuró Himeko recargada al lado de Naruto.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun, vámonos! – Exclamó Sakura llamando la atención de sus compañeros, tomándoles de las manos y comenzando a caminar con ellos hacia la siguiente planta. – Tú también, Hikari-san. –

-Los alcanzo en un momento. – Dijo Hikari mirando por la ventana. – Debo hacer algo, los veo luego. – Dijo Hikari caminando en dirección contraria a su equipo.

- _"Sasuke… ¿Uchiha Sasuke?" –_ Pensó Neji viendo a los 3 restantes del equipo 7 irse.

-¿Te interesa ese chico? – Preguntó TenTen viendo a Neji, quien no respondió y comenzó a caminar al frente, ella lo siguió pero se detuvo al notar que Lee no los seguía. – Lee, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vamos. –

-Adelántense, hay algo que quiero comprobar. – Dijo yéndose en otra dirección.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó TenTen mirando a Neji.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? – Respondió Hyuga indiferente siguiendo su camino.

-Siempre tan apático, por eso ninguna chica te hace caso. – Dijo Himeko caminando detrás de él.

-No lo provoques, Himeko. – Reprochó TenTen siguiéndolos.

-Pero si es él quien siempre me está fastidiando. – Respondió Himeko viéndola.

-Que pares dije. – Reprochó TenTen nuevamente.

-Son molestas. – Dijo Neji sin detenerse.

 **[…]**

-Tú, el de los ojos afilados, espera. – Dijo Lee llegando al gimnasio donde estaban Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Sasuke viéndolo.

-¿Lucharías conmigo aquí y ahora? – Preguntó Lee mirándolo.

-¿Luchar contigo aquí y ahora? – Preguntó Sasuke viéndolo. Lee asintió y de un salto llegó hasta la planta donde los tres chicos estaban.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee. – Dijo apuntando hacia Sasuke. – Se supone que debes presentarte primero antes de preguntar a otro su nombre, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente. – Uchiha Sasuke-kun. –

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. – Así que sabes mi nombre. –

-Quiero luchar contigo. – Dijo Lee posicionándose. – Quiero ver lo que mis movimientos pueden hacer contra un descendiente de un buen clan ninja. –

-¿Así que me retas aun sabiendo que soy un Uchiha? Sí que eres ingenuo. – Dijo Sasuke viéndolo. - ¿Quieres ver lo que un Uchiha puede hacer, Cejas Encrespadas? –

-Te lo digo desde ahora, no puedes vencerme. – Dijo Lee viéndolo fijamente. – Porque soy el más fuerte de los Genin de Konoha ahora mismo. –

-Interesante. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo. – Acepto. –

 **[…]**

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Preguntó Hikari mirando fijamente a Ryou. – Ya te lo dije, pienso entregar esta solicitud sin importar qué. –

-Mis órdenes son impedir que eso suceda a cualquier precio. – Respondió Ryou sacando un protector de su bolsillo. – Aun si eso significa luchar contra usted, Hikari-sama. –

-¿Desde cuándo eres el perrito de mi madre? Solías decir que odiabas recibir las órdenes de alguien más. – Dijo Hikari viéndolo.

-No refutaré eso. – Respondió Ryou bajando levemente la mirada. – Y tampoco negaré que yo también deseo que abandone la idea de convertirse en Chuunin. –

-Es mi decisión, no tuya. – Replicó Hikari. – Así que desaparece de mi vista. –

-No me deja alternativa… - Murmuró Ryou viéndola fijamente. – Si esto es lo que desea… - Dijo colocándose su protector de Kirigakure en la frente. – Entonces la venceré y le mostraré que ser Chuunin no es su destino. –

-Bien, te mostraré quién soy. – Respondió Hikari tomando una posición defensiva al igual que Ryou.

-¡Eso está por verse, Hikari-sama! – Exclamó Ryou corriendo hacia ella mientras sacaba un kunai largo y afilado desde su espalda. Hikari sacó dos kunai de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la pierna, chocándolos contra el largo kunai del chico.

Ambos retrocedieron dos pasos para distanciarse y lanzaron al mismo tiempo dos shuriken que chocaron al encontrarse. Hikari aprovechó para activar su Byakugan y arrojar una bomba de humo que cegó a Ryou, Terumi aprovechó esto y corrió por un costado hacia el chico con la intención de golpear sus canales de chakra, pero su mano fue detenida por el joven antes de que pudiera acertar su golpe.

- _¡Raiton: Dengeki no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó Ryou creando un rayo de color azul en su mano libre, dirigiéndolo hacia Hikari.

 _-¡Futton: Koumu no Jutsu!_ – Contraatacó Hikari formando rápidamente los sellos de mano.

Ryou, al sentir la niebla corrosiva de Hikari tocando su piel, rápidamente retrocedió mientras su ataque se desvanecía. Terumi notó esto y aprovechó para atacarlo nuevamente.

 _-¡Suiton: Mizurappa! –_ Exclamó Hikari creando un potente chorro de agua desde su boca que dirigió directamente hacia Ryou.

 _-¡Suiton: Mizu no Hogo! –_ Exclamó Ryou creando un escudo de agua que deshizo el ataque de Hikari. - _¡Raiton: Dengeki no Jutsu! –_ Contraatacó aprovechando el agua que corría desde el suelo hasta Hikari, electrificándola con Dengeki.

Hikari recibió de lleno el ataque, sorprendiendo a Ryou cuando se convirtió en agua que cayó de golpe al suelo. El chico, al darse cuenta de que era un clon de agua, buscó a la real por todas partes, pero fue tarde, pues Hikari había logrado llegar por detrás para acertarle potentes golpes cargados de chakra, tumbándolo en el suelo siendo incapaz de levantarse.

-Estás acabado, no podrás levantarte de nuevo. – Dijo Hikari viéndolo fijamente. – Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a entregar mi solicitud. – Dijo dando media vuelta, comenzando a caminar de regreso al edificio.

Ryou mordió su dedo pulgar izquierdo y con su sangre dibujó un pequeño círculo en el suelo sobre el cual puso su mano. - _¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –_ Exclamó creando una cortina de humo.

-¡¿Qué…?! – Murmuró Hikari girándose a verlo, siendo atacada por un lobo gris de mediana estatura, el cual rápidamente la tumbó en el suelo e intentó morderla. Terumi fue capaz de detener su ataque a duras penas, pero el peso del lobo era mayor al de ella, impidiendo que pudiera lanzarlo lejos de ella. – Maldición… ¿Una invocación…? -

-No tuve otra elección, Hikari-sama. – Dijo Ryou viéndola de reojo. – Debo detenerla a cualquier costo. –

-¿Por qué ansias tanto que no presente el examen Chuunin? – Preguntó Hikari viéndolo de reojo mientras seguía frenando el hocico del lobo con su mano izquierda y un kunai.

-Porque… - Murmuró Ryou apretando sus puños. – Mis compañeros...la persona que amaba…todos fueron asesinados durante el examen Chuunin. – Respondió con la cabeza baja. – Usted es alguien preciada para mí, por eso… -

-Idiota. – Murmuró Hikari soltando su kunai mientras aparecía su Byakugan, cargó su chakra en su palma dispuesta a eliminar al lobo, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo, un pilar de hielo golpeó a la invocación de Ryou lanzándola lejos. - ¿Q-Qué…? –

-No deberían estar peleando aquí. – Dijo cierta chica recargada en el tronco del árbol que estaba cerca de Hikari. – Menos cuando faltan 14 minutos para que se cierre la entrega de solicitudes. –

-Himeko… - Murmuró Hikari levantándose mientras miraba a la rubia.

- _"¿Ninjutsu de Hielo…?" –_ Pensó sorprendido Ryou mientras desaparecía su invocación.

-No te metas donde no te llaman. – Interrumpió Hikari viendo fijamente a Himeko. – No tienes nada qué ver con esto. –

-¿Qué hay con esa actitud? – Preguntó Himeko ofendida. – Acabo de salvarte. –

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda. – Respondió Hikari viéndola.

-Estás siendo muy agresiva, Hikari-san. – Replicó Himeko.

-Esto es un asunto de Kirigakure, no tiene nada que ver contigo o con Konoha. – Respondió Hikari. – Gracias, pero no era necesario. –

-¿Por qué te enfadas solo porque ese chico intenta protegerte? – Preguntó Himeko viéndola fijamente. – Está preocupado por ti, deberías al menos… - Antes de que pudiera terminar, un kunai rozó su mejilla y se clavó en el tronco del árbol, sorprendiéndola.

-Como dije, no es asunto tuyo. – Dijo Hikari mirándola fijamente bajando su mano extendida.

-Hikari-sama… - Murmuró Ryou poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Ya te lo dije, presentaré el examen Chuunin. – Interrumpió Hikari viéndolo de reojo. – No harás que cambie de opinión. –

-Al menos… - Murmuró Ryou viéndola. – Al menos…permítame quedarme a verla durante el examen…prometo que no intervendré, solamente…quiero ver que esté bien. –

- _"Ese chico…realmente se preocupa por Hikari-san." –_ Pensó Himeko viendo a Ryou. – _"Ha venido desde Kirigakure para protegerla y asegurarse de que esté bien…en cambio yo…" –_ Pensó apretando sus puños frustrada. – No deberían pelear así de nuevo, al menos no en el territorio de la Academia. – Dijo mirándolos fijamente. – Qué suerte tienes, Hikari-san. Tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y están dispuestas a todo con tal de verte bien. – Dijo sonriéndole ligeramente. – Deberías apreciar eso un poco más…después de todo…nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que hagan algo así por ti. – Finalizó mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a la Academia, dejando solos a los chicos.

-Está bien, Ryou, puedes quedarte. – Respondió Hikari viéndolo de reojo. – Pero si intervienes en mi camino…no dudaré en atacarte. –

-Lo entiendo, Hikari-sama… - Dijo Ryou viéndola. – No la defraudaré. –

-Bien. – Respondió Hikari regresando al edificio para encontrarse de nuevo con sus compañeros de equipo, dejando solo a Ryou.

-Buena suerte… - Murmuró Ryou para sí mismo mientras la veía alejarse. – Mi querida Hikari-san… -

 **[…]**

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó Sakura viendo cómo Sasuke caía al suelo con fuerza mientras Lee retomaba su posición de pelea.

- _"¿Qué ha sido eso…?" –_ Pensó Sasuke tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por la fuerte patada que Lee le había dado.

- _"Sasuke-kun bloqueó su ataque seguro…" –_ Pensó Sakura impactada.

- _"Atravesó mi guardia…" –_ Pensó Sasuke intentando levantarse. – _"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ninjutsu? ¿O Genjutsu?" –_

 _-"Justo como pensaba…no puedes mantenerte en pie." –_ Pensó Lee viendo a Sasuke, quien se levantaba lentamente con esfuerzo.

-Bien, tendré que usar mis "cosas" ahora. – Dijo Sasuke viendo fijamente a Lee con una sonrisa. – Te lo mostraré. – Dijo mientras en sus ojos aparecía el Sharingan.

- _"Así que eso es el Sharingan del que he oído hablar." –_ Pensó Lee notando los ojos del pelinegro.

- _Sasuke-kun es sorprendente…si posee el mismo Kekkei Genkai que Kakashi-sensei, entonces sin duda ganará." –_ Pensó Sakura emocionada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Sasuke fue rápidamente evitado y golpeado por Lee, terminando en el suelo.

- _"No he podido detectarlo con mi Sharingan…" –_ Pensó Sasuke viendo de reojo a Lee. – _"¿Puede que sus movimientos sean…?" –_

-Sí, mis movimientos no son ni Genjutsu ni Ninjutsu, solamente es Taijutsu. – Respondió Lee corriendo hacia Sasuke, comenzando a pelear contra él.

Naruto se quedó impactado al ver cómo Sasuke era fácilmente evadido por Rock Lee, mientras que el mayor acertaba sin dificultad sus golpes en el pelinegro.

-Escuché que el Sharingan es capaz de ver a través del Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu. – Dijo Lee sofocándolo con un golpe en el estómago mientras se alejaba de él para retomar su posición defensiva. – Puedes ver a través del Genjutsu y el Ninjutsu que requieren la formación de sellos y la concentración de chakra y combatirlas, pero con el Taijutsu es un poco diferente. – Explicó mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

-Aunque seas capaz de leer mis movimientos con tu Sharingan, tu cuerpo no tiene la velocidad suficiente para seguir al mío. – Explicó Lee mirándolo. – En otras palabras, da igual que puedas verme con tus ojos si no puedes seguirme con tu cuerpo. –

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Sasuke frustrado apretando sus puños.

-¿Sabías que existen los que nacen con un don y los que han trabajado duro? – Preguntó Lee mirándolo fijamente. – Si tu Sharingan es un don que viene en la sangre Uchiha… - Dijo enfureciendo a Sasuke, quien corrió a atacarlo impulsivamente, pero fue fácilmente esquivado por él. – Yo soy de los que han trabajado duro para mejorar continuamente mi Taijutsu. – Lee, en un rápido movimiento, pateó a Sasuke y lo lanzó al aire para después posicionarse justo debajo de él perfectamente alineado a sus espaldas en el aire.

-¡¿Kage Buyou…?! – Exclamó Sasuke en shock.

-Te lo demostraré con este movimiento. – Dijo Lee desenredando las vendas de sus brazos, pero antes de poder hacer algo, un reguilete rosa rápidamente clavó su venda en la pared, impidiendo que la usara.

-¡Detente ahora mismo, Lee! – Exclamó una tortuga roja con un protector ninja de Konoha en el cuello, haciendo que Lee fuera hacia donde él estaba.

Sasuke, por otro lado, cayó al suelo con fuerza, siendo atrapado por Sakura, quien al verlo instantáneamente corrió hacia él para amortiguar su caída con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí…? – Murmuró Hikari sorprendida ante lo que acababa de ver. No entendía la situación, pero el haber visto cómo alguien derrotaba con tanta facilidad a Sasuke al grado que el chico no pudiera siquiera caer de pie la había impactado.

 **[…]**

El tiempo había pasado y finalmente habían entregado sus solicitudes para el examen Chuunin, los cuatro se encontraban en un aula habitada por varios ninjas de Konoha y extranjeros misteriosos.

-Vaya, ¿hay tanta gente? – Dijo TenTen mirando el lugar. – Será un problema presentar con tantos rivales. –

-Descuida TenTen, estamos lo suficientemente capacitados para pasar este examen juntos. – Dijo Lee mirándola de reojo.

-Pobres tontos. – Murmuró Neji viendo de reojo a los 9 novatos de Konoha.

-Hyuga. – Dijo Himeko llamando la atención de Neji, quien caminaba tres pasos delante de ella. – Esta vez…seré yo quien te proteja. –

Neji sonrió divertido ante aquél comentario, girándose para verla fijamente. – Interesante… ¿Crees poder cumplirlo esta vez? –

-Sí, lo haré. – Respondió Himeko viéndolo fijamente. – Te demostraré que puedo alcanzarte. –

-Será divertido verte intentarlo. – Dijo con diversión. – Muy bien, te estaré observando, inútil. –

-Te mostraré que esta inútil salvará tu trasero, idiota. – Respondió Himeko con una sonrisa.

-A veces me gustaría entender a ese par… - Murmuró TenTen viéndolos con una gota en la cabeza.

-No quiero saber cómo va a terminar esto… - Murmuró Lee con una gota en la cabeza.

-Soy el examinador del primer examen de selección Chuunin, Morino Ibiki. – Dijo un hombre con una peculiar cicatriz en el rostro que había entrado al lugar acompañado de otras personas más. – Los idiotas que se enfrenten a mi serán suspendidos inmediatamente, ¿entendido? –

 _En ese momento, la primera prueba…estaba a punto de comenzar._

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Al fin terminé de escribir el cap 13 de este fic! Un capítulo un poco interesante y que cierra el primer arco de este fic, se viene nuevo arco y por lo tanto nuevo OP y nuevo ED *v* ¡espérenlo que ya se vienen los exámenes Chuunin!**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: bueno, las respuestas ya te las había dado por chat :v Kaori no apareció en ese cap, pero se viene su participación y sus secretos de aquí en adelante 7v7**

 ***97Marinette: RyouxHikaxNaru 100% real no fake (? jajajaja Hikari le puso a un Chuunin de 16 años :v :v :v**

 ***** **alexsennin9999: ¡Hola! Sí, los exámenes Chuunin son mi arco favorito también *v* Gaara sigue siendo Gaara igual que Neji sigue siendo Neji :v ninguno se salva de que les pateen el trasero :v :v :v ahora si se viene lo shido 7v7**

 ***titi24diana: ¡Amo tus reviews! NejiHime o HimeGaa, sea cual sea sigue siendo lo mismo (? luego sabrás a qué me refiero :v espero que te esté gustando el fic *v***

 ***JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep: Espero pronto recibir un review de tu parte dándome tus opiniones respecto a la historia pronto! x3**

 ***Nacho02: Ojalá puedas dejarme un review con tus opiniones pronto! :3**

 ***Shioretahana: Espero que pronto me dejes saber tus opiniones respecto a mi historia pronto! OwO**

 **Gracias a todos en general los que lean ese fic, espero que les esté gustando y espero recibir más reviews con sus opiniones x3 eso me ayuda a mejorar :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los comentarios :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
